Glee: Algo para Kurt
by amateur-literario
Summary: Este historia se me ocurrio hace poco, espero que les guste. No es un Kurt X Finn propiamente. Pero si voy a hace felices a ambos,espero. También habra acción de todos. Perdón por el titulo, pero no se me ocurrió nada mejor.
1. Desde el principio otra vez

**Desde el principio otra vez**

¿Cuándo cambiaran las cosas para mí?

Desde que recuerdo he sido rechazado por la sociedad por mi situación especial. La niñez fue especialmente difícil de superar. Pero sin duda, la peor etapa es la preparatoria. Las hormonas te hacen cometer grandes locuras. Lo único que me calma es ir a las tiendas y sumergirme entre los Boss y los Versase; o el DVD de Beyoncé en vivo.

La vida en el McKinley sería imposible para mí sin dos cosas esenciales: Mercedes y el Club Glee. Aunque en el club tenga que verme cara a cara con Finn. No he hablado nada más que lo necesario con él después del día de Lady Gaga.

A veces me pregunto cómo diablos me fui a enamorar de él. Al menos papá está feliz y yo tengo algo con quien distraerme cuando se obsesionan con un partido de algún deporte. Sí, Rachel y yo tuvimos una especie de reconciliación

_Flash Back_

- Entonces ya no estás enamorado de Finn. – Preguntó Rachel recelosa y arisca.

- Cielo, créeme, estoy más que curado de él. – Dije dando gracias de que ya no se pusiera la carne de gallina al mencionarlo.

- No entiendo, cómo pasó. – Aún duele pensar en ello. Es difícil pensar que duermes todos los días junto a la persona que te destrozó por completo.

- Es difícil.

- Cuéntamelo todo, así será más fácil contarlo de nuevo.

_Fin del Flash Back_

Después de llorar por dos horas terminamos siendo buenos amigos. De tanto en tanto Mercedes, Rachel y Yo hacíamos fiestas de pijamas en casa cuando papá y Finn se iban de campamento.

En la preparatoria seguimos siendo perdedores y empiezo a creer que eso jamás cambiará, por más que Rachel insista en que debemos dejar de pensar negativamente.

- Bien chicos, es un nuevo año para Nuevas Direcciones. – El profesor Shuester llamó al orden en el salón de ensayos. – Meda gusto de verlos a todos de nuevo.

" Este es un nuevo curso, lo que significa una nueva oportunidad para todos y un nuevo y desconocido futuro."

Después de un sermón sobre segundas oportunidades llegamos al punto clave del asunto.

Lo mejor de una segunda oportunidad es saber aprovechar lo que aprendimos, ¿alguien me puede decir que podemos utilizar a nuestro favor esta vez? – El salón se volvió más silencioso que un museo de astronomía.

Ninguno de los presentes dijo nada, incluso Rachel. En los últimos meses Rachel desarrolló un extraño tic nervioso cuando mencionaban lo de las estatales pasadas. Su ceja derecha empezaba a temblar mientras que crispa los puños y sonreía como la hija perdida de Steven Tyler o el Guasón.

Levanté la mano después de que se me ocurrió algo.

- ¿Sí Kurt? – Dijo el señor Shuester.

- Quizá una posible solución sea, aunque me duela mucho, darle menos importancia a los números de Broadway y ofrecer algo más espectacular, pero con alma.

- Alma. Soul, claro; el Soul, Funk y R&B son el punto débil de Vocal Adrenaline. – Dijo Mercedes entusiasmada de que solo ella, Artie y Santana puedan con esos géneros.

- No malentiendan, tenemos que ofrecer algo distinto. – Me miraron extrañados. – Hasta ahora, solo Rachel y Finn se han quedado con los solos principales y son nuestra carta de presentación. No estaría mal si les damos algo más.

El señor Shuester me miraba emocionado. Fue como si hubiera dicho algo que no se le hubiese ocurrido más que Einstein.

- Es una increíble idea. – Dijo el profesor. – Un número completo dedicado a los grandes del Soul, Funk y R&B. Bien, esta es su tarea de la semana: R&B. Busquen algo con pasion.

Al salir del salón Mercedes estaba emocionada con la tarea de hoy.

- No sé cual elegir, pensaba en "Upgrade U" de Beyoncé o We Belong Together. – Decía Alegre la chica a mi lado.

- Cariño, te recomiendo "If this isn't love" de Jennifer Hudson, ni Beyoncé ni Mariah te hacen justicia. Creo que yo cantaré "Hate that I love you" de Rihanna.

- Necesitas a alguien para el dueto.

- Cierto. Ya pensare en algo

- Buena observación Kurt. – Finn nos alcanzó, seguramente Rachel estaría con el profesor para discutir sus opciones o algo así.

- Gracias. – Se había disculpado cientos de veces y me empezaba a agotar de ser diplomático. – Mercedes, hay rebajas en el centro comercial, podemos ir a un zafarí de prendas.

- Claro nene, arrasaremos como siempre.

- Adiós Finn. – Dije y aumentamos la marcha.

- Te veo en casa. - Gritó Finn cuando nos alejamos.

- ¿Cuándo lo vas perdonar? – Me reprocho Mercedes.

- Yo no tengo nada que perdonarlo. – Me jacté.

- Vamos, sé que sigues dolido por lo de Gaga, pero, ya te demostró que se equivocó.

- Lo sé y se lo agradezco, es solo que no somos muy compatibles y decidí que no lo voy a obligar a aceptarme, así que cada quien que haga lo que quiera.

- Como digas, pero sabes que tengo razón.

Esta historia continuará.

* * *

**Es un capitulo pequeño, espero que les guste. Espero sigan algunos más.**

**Tambien sigan con mi otro proyecto. Harry Potter y el final de la senda destinada.**


	2. HATE U parte 1

**H.A.T.E.U parte 1**

Una tarde de compras con Mercedes es lo que necesitaba después de una semana agotadora. Recorrimos el centro comercial tres veces. Conseguí una chaqueta preciosa de McQueen a mitad de precio y Mercedes consiguió unas botas divinas de Prada. Después fuimos a una tienda de electrónica. Fue extraño, a pesar de sentir que llevabamos horas, regresamos a casa a las cinco y cuarto.

Cuando llegué a casa me encontré con algo que me puso los pelos de la nuca de punta. Mi habitación estaba hecha un desastre y la ropa de Finn estaba regada por todos lados.

- Hola Kurt. – Finn saludó sentado en mi diván favorito con sus sucios zapatos de Basquetbol.

- Hola. ¿Donde están papá y la señora Hudson? – Pregunté intentando ignorar el desorden que había en toda la habitación.

- Salieron a cenar. Les dije que yo te esperaría. – Genial, una noche a solas con Finn. – Estamos solos, ¿qué quieres hacer eh?

- Si no te importa, tengo mucho que hacer, tengo que revisar mi repertorio para encontrar la tarea del club y tengo que guardar todo esto. – Dije y me metí al closet cuando me di cuenta al espejo de que cuando Finn dijo SOLOS enrojecí de rosa crema a rojo carmesí. Necesito empezar a controlar mis impulsos mejor.

- Vamos Kurt, es viernes, tienes mucho tiempo para eso. – Dijo aburrido el chico desde el diván mientras recorría todos los canales del televisor. – ¿Qué te parece el cine? Se estrenó la nueva cinta de Resident Evil.

- Lo siento Finn, detesto las películas de acción. – No lo podía culpar, era algo que no comprendía, solo eran tipos rudos llenos de cicatrices y chicas con grandes implantes en bikini, aguardando la peor excusa para saltar desde un tercer piso y dispararle con una bazuca a alienígenas. Yo prefiero un drama o una comedia romántica.

- Por favor, hagamos algo. – rogó.

- ¿Por qué no se lo pides a Rachel?

- Porque se fue a pasar el fin de semana con la señorita Corcoran. – Ya se me hacía extraño. – Por favor, vamos a ver si hay algo más que hacer.

- De acuerdo. – Accedí a pesar de todo. – Déjame tomar una ducha rápida.

- Me metí en la regadera y puse el agua caliente. No sabía por qué estaba tan tenso.

- ¿Kurt, no has visto mi camisa azul? – Entró de golpe al baño.

- ¡Cielos santo, Finn, cierra la puerta! - Agradecí que hubiera el suficiente vapor para nublar la portezuela de la ducha.

- ¡Qué delicado! – Dijo él divertido, claro, pero cuando era yo quien llamaba a la puerta él era quien gritaba.

Salí del baño ya listo para salir.

- Tardaste una eternidad. – Dijo mientras lanzaba y atrapaba un balón de futbol americano.

- Por lo menos me arreglo.

- Si, como digas.

Me aburrí horrores en el cine, mientras que él se mantenía al borde del asiento. No había mucho que decir, era otra película en la que una mujer con el maquillaje perfecto y cuerpo prefabricado le disparaba a un montón de zombis sin despeinarse.

- ¿Te gustó la película? – Preguntó ya en el auto de regreso.

- Supongo, y tengo que conseguir a su estilista. – dije mientras veía las calles borrosas pasar por mi ventana.

- Creo que los señores ya habrán llegado. Se alegraran de que hayamos salido a dar un paseo. – Así que ese era el motivo de la insistencia de Finn. Agradar a mi padre y a su madre. Por alguna razón eso era doloroso. Comprender que se había estado portando amable conmigo por agradar a mi padre y no porque quisiera enmendar las cosas directamente conmigo.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – Preguntó después que permanecí en silencio.

- Nada, solo estoy cansado. – Dije sin ánimo, al menos eso ocultaría mi depresión. – ¿Por qué?

- Porque normalmente hablas demasiado. – Le dirigí una mirada asesina, a su sonriente rostro.

- Ojalá saliéramos más, ¿no crees?

- Sí, ojalá. – Traté de sonar sincero en lugar de sarcástico. Finn se enfrasco en una descripción detallada de sus escenas favoritas de la película, mientras yo pegué la cabeza al vidrio y contestaba de tanto en tanto monosílabos y expresiones de falsa exclamación a sus comentarios.

- Papá y la señora Hudson no llegaron hasta pasada la media noche, mientras Finn se esforzaba en sacar algo de conversación, pero sus temas eran totalmente absurdos.

Finalmente cayó profundamente dormido. Yo por mi parte me quedé pensando en varias cosas en mientras Finn se removía inquieto en su cama. Quizás tenía frío

Pese a todos mis esfuerzos, me decidí a arroparlo debajo de sus cobijas e hice lo mismo conmigo. Por un momento pensé en la posibilidad de seguir enamorado de él. Tal vez estaba tan ocupado ignorándolo y concentrado en nuestro desastroso intento de fraternizar y ciertos rencores que le guardaba que… Solo me bastó verlo dormir tan en paz como para hacerme dudar de lo que estuve intentando hacer por casi tres meses.

Después de esa noche conseguí la canción perfecta para la tarea de Glee. H.A.T.E.U. de Mariah Carey, era un reto vocal para mí en las notas altas y una forma silenciosa de expresarme ante todos y solamente entender el mensaje Mercedes y yo. Tendría que empezar a ensayarla mañana mismo.

Esta historia continuará.


	3. HATE U parte 2

**Primero que nada gracias a NaYaTo y a backflower por sus comentarios.**

**Cómo este es un fic de Glee sería bueno decir que la historia va a estar repleta en los capitulos de mini songfics. Este tiene elprimero, es de la canción de Mariah Carey H.A.T.E.U., adoro esa canción, chequenla es muy buena.**

* * *

**H.A.T.E.U. Parte 2**

Desperté ese sábado con un terrible dolor de cabeza, no pude dormir mucho, mi cabeza sólo le daba vueltas a una sola imagen. Finn. Todavía me costaba pensar en que nuestro paseo de anoche fue real. Tan real que aún dolía.

Cómo reflejo involuntario para verificar si había sido solo un sueño volteé a la cama contigua. Vacía. Desordenada como siempre, pero vacía.

Decidí que un baño con sales minerales y velas aromáticas sería lo mejor para relajar los músculos después de la noche que tuve.

Toda la mañana tuve a Finn en la cabeza, no me podía concentrar ni cuando me hice mi tratamiento semanal exfoliante, por tanto, tengo un enorme raspón en la barbilla. Ahora tendré que usar cuello de tortuga por tres semanas.

Al medio día me senté frente al piano para vocalizar y practicar mi canción para el club. Cada acorde era cómo si me describiera a la perfección. No sé si era buena idea cantar algo así con la base que traía en el rostro.

_Once upon a time, we swore not to say goodbye_

_Something got a hold of us and we changed_

_Then you sat alone in pride_

_A__nd I sat at home and cried_

_How'd our fairytale just end up this way?_

Cómo quisiera que las cosas no fueran así entre ambos, al menos antes éramos buenos amigos.

_We went round for round till' we knocked love out_

_We were lying in the ring, not making a sound_

_And if that's a metaphor of you and I_

_Why is it so hard to say goodbye?_

Me es muy difícil negar que aún siento algo, pero supongo que es mejor siguir tratando de ignorarte por mi propio bien.

_I can't wait to hate you_

_Make you, pain like i do…_

_Still can't shake you off…_

_I can't wait to break through_

_These emotional changes..._

_Seems like such a lost 'cause_

_I can't wait to face you,_

_Break you, down so low_

_There's no place left to go..._

_I can't wait to hate you..._

Si tan solo pudiera odiarte en lugar de seguir lastimándome continuamente. Si lograra hacerte sentir algo de lo que siento y cortar de tajo lo que siento.

Después de mi glorioso Mi bemol alguien se atrevió a interrumpirme.

- ¿Kurt? – La voz que menos deseaba escuchar en ese momento

- ¡Finn! – Era el momento menos oportuno para empezar a lagrimear, así que no voltee. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Dejé una nota en el refrigerador, tenía entrenamiento temprano pero que regresaría antes del almuerzo.

- Eso lo explica.

- ¿Y mamá y el señor Hummel?

- Papá salió de emergencia del taller, tenía cosas que hacer con un Volvo negro. La señora Hudson fue a su cita con la estilista que le recomendé y dijo desde ayer que llegaría hasta la cena.

- ¿Así que otra vez solos? – dijo como si fuera algo divertido.

- Sí, supongo. – tendría que inventarme algo para salir temprano. Tal vez Mercedes o Quinn puedan acompañarme a… algo se me tiene que ocurrir.

- ¿Esa era la canción que cantaras para el club? – Me interrumpió mientras decidía si iría al almacén de Dior o al de DKNY.

- Sí, al menos hasta ahora.

- Se te oye bien, no sé cómo llegas a ese registro.

- Práctica.

- ¿Podría tratar?

- Te lastimaras la garganta, no alcanzarás la nota ni a gritos. – Antes de poder decir algo más se sentó junto a mí en el estrecho banquito.

- De acuerdo, solo te haré las armonías esta vez.

Fueron los cinco minutos más incómodos de mi vida.

- ¿Qué te pasó en la barbilla? – Dijo riendo el grandísimo idiota.

- ¿Se nota mucho? – Ahora si me tendría que preocupar por tapar eso.

- No mucho, solo de cerca creo. Déjame ver de cerca.

Sin decir más me tomó del mentón para examinar mejor. Sólo rogaba al cielo no empezar a marearme.

- Sí, como lo pensaba, es un raspón. – Fue su gran diagnóstico

- Gracias Dr. Hudson – ¿por qué clase de lento me tomaba?

Rozó suave el contorno de la herida. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. No estaba bien que sintiera algo así.

- ¿Duele? – preguntó después de que mi cuerpo temblara del escalofrío

- Solo un poco, será mejor que lo dejas así. – Salí de la habitación y me encerré en el baño de la alcoba para aclarar mi mente.


	4. We Belong Together

**We Belong Together.**

Por alguna razón que desconocía el lunes me sentía optimista y alegre. Quizás por mi nueva camisa de Versage o que ese día presentaría mi canción.

Poco a poco el día se fue convirtiendo en un verdadero infierno.

Primero el imbécil de Puck y sus amiguitos me lanzaron en la cara un granizado espeso de uva. En mi camisa nueva.

- ¿Pero qué rayos te pasa? – Le grité a Puck

- Perdón, ¿Es a mí? – Dijo con gran cinismo.

- No veo a ningún otro idiota de mal corte militar.

- ¡Se enojó la nena! – él y todos sus sirvientes se rieron como si hubiera sido el mejor chiste de Rossie O'Donnel.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – El señor Shue llegaba al rescate.

- Nada, solo estábamos jugando con Kurt. – Le dirigí una mirada asesina.

- ¿Otra vez lo estas molestando Puck? – le dirigió una mirada severa. – Necesito hablar contigo después de la práctica de Glee.

Mi buen humor se había desvanecido por completo en pocos minutos. Por suerte, desde el séptimo grado había aprendido a traer un cambio extra de camisa en la mochila.

Las siguientes horas fueron cansadas y aburridas. Sólo deseaba llegar a casa y tomar una siesta, pero aún quedaba el club.

- Jóvenes, tranquilos. – El señor Shue clamó la algarabía de todo el salón. - ¿Quién quiere ser el primero en mostrarnos su R&B? – Como esperaba, Mercedes y yo ya teníamos todo listo. Rachel estaba teniendo problemas con el estilo, pero me extrañó ver la mano de Finn Alzada.

Mercedes se lució con Stay de Chaka Khan y yo sorprendí a todos con mi manejo de mi rango vocal. Le tocaba el turno a Finn de cantar lo suyo

Mercedes y yo reconocimos a la primera los acordes de We Belong Together, a pesar de estar una octava más bajo.

_I didn't mean it when I said_

_I didn't love you so_

_I should have held on tight_

_I never should have let you go_

_I didn't know nothing,_

_I was stupid, I was foolish_

_I was lying to myself_

_I couldn't have fathomed _

_I would ever be without your love_

_Never imagined I'd be sitting_

_Here beside myself_

_Guess I didn't know you _

_Guess I didn't know me_

_But I thought I knew everything_

_I never felt_

No tiene ni idea de lo que dice la canción. Jamás sabrá cómo se siente una relación así. El obtiene todo lo que quiere y más de lo que merece.

_The feeling that I'm feeling _

_Now that I don't hear your voice_

_Or have your touch and kiss your lips_

_Cause I don't have a choice_

_Oh what I wouldn't give _

_To have you lying by my side_

_Right here cause baby_

Cómo puede hablar de sentimientos con esa facilidad, nunca ha tenido que luchar por nada ni con nadie. Al contrario, fuimos Rachel y yo los que peleabamos por algo de su atención. El solo tuvo que esperar que Jesse St. James cumpliera con su obvio cometido de usar a Rachel de excusa para espiar y hacernos daño.

_When you left I lost a part of me_

_It's still so hard to believe_

_Come back baby please cause_

_We belong together_

_Who else am I gonna lean on when times get rough_

_Who's gonna talk to me on the phone_

_Till the sun comes up_

_Who's gonna take your place _

_There ain't nobody better_

_Oh baby baby _

_We belong together_

Sólo podía ver la cara de Rachel, estaba encantada, como si la canción la hubiese pensado para ella. Es injusto.

¿Por qué esa canción? Yo le di la idea, eso es obvio. Una perfecta canción de R&B. No es justo que se valga de mí para sus propios intereses. Mercedes me miraba extrañada, notaba que algo me pasaba. Sabía que, más bien dicho quien me pasaba.

- Nene, estás dramatizando las cosas. – me dijo después de contarle todo por teléfono.

- Vamos, no se te hace extraño que se haya sentado a escucharme cantar mi canción y mágicamente hoy presente otra canción de Mariah Carey.

- ¿Sabes cuál es tu problema con él? Sigues resentido por que el niño blanco te jugo sucio en tu propio terreno. Ahora viven juntos y tienes que superarlo, por ti, por tu padre y su madre. – En eso tenía toda la razón, no tengo derecho a arruinarles la vida a papá y a Carole. Tendría que aguantar hasta que pudiera irme a alguna universidad de música al extranjero. Dicen que la mejor es la escuela alemana de música.

- Supongo que tienes razón. Bueno, debo colgar, ya sobrepasé la cuenta telefónica de dos años.

Finn entró arrastrando los pies después de mirar como idiota la televisión por tres horas. Se quitó sus enormes zapatos y los dejó encima de la alfombra de imitación de casimir que me costó cuatro mesadas.

- ¿Con quién hablabas? – Como si le importara algo en mi vida.

- Con Mercedes. – dije concentrado en mis deberes de la clase de español.

- Me enteré de lo que te hizo Puck. – Claramente podía imaginar al señor Shue diciéndole todo a Finn. – Quiero que me digas cuando se le ocurra molestarte de nuevo. – Dijo con aire paternal y algo autoritario.

- Se defenderme sólo, gracias. – Lo último que me falta es que esté presente para causar lastima, o peor, burla de su parte.

Finn me miró extrañado, empezaría a captar la indirecta, tal vez.

- Me divertí el fin de semana contigo. Qué te parece si salimos a hacer algo. – No contesté.

- Vamos, deja de ser tan estudioso y diviértete un poco.

- No estoy de humor por favor. – Rogué, no quería empezar un pleito.

- Entonces pidamos una pizza, y cenaremos los cuatro en familia.

- Creía que eras tú el primero que se oponía a la idea de "Nosotros cuatro como familia". – La cara de Finn se descompuso cuando recordó esa escena en el restaurant cuando Kurt había dicho que formarían los clanes Hummel y Hudson se unirían en una sola familia.

_Flash Back_

- Brindo por los clanes Hummel y Hudson para que formen una hermosa familia. – Decía yo con un _margarita_ sin alcohol en la mano.

- No somos una familia. – dijo ceñudo Finn.

- Finn. -. Le regaño la señora Hudson

- No Carole, el muchacho tiene razón. Por eso quería pedirles que se mudaran con nosotros…

_Fin del Flash back_

- Lo siento. – Dijo Finn apenado. Lamentaba tener que decirle eso, pero tal vez no hubiera otra forma. Es muy tarde ya para disculparse.

* * *

**Hola, aquí estoy de nuevo con esta historia.**

**De nuevo hago un mini songfic de Mariah Carey.**

**Trataré de seguir subiendo de ambas historias, aunque me he tomado un descanso de la de Harry Potter.**

**Gracias por sus reviews a los que me han mandado y espero que les agrade este nuevo capitulo.**


	5. Incomplete

Incomplete & All the things She Said*

Debo de ser un completo imbécil por sentirme mal por hablar claro con Finn. El resto de la noche fue bastante incómodo para los dos. Me costaba concentrarme en la música o en la ropa que usaría al día siguiente. El por su parte cambiaba constantemente los canales de televisión y se detuvo en una telenovela por más de media hora.

Se había mantenido al margen de mi durante el resto de la semana y el fin de esta me resultó fácil de pasar. Estaba sólo en casa, como hacía mucho no lo había estado y como extrañaba pasar mis ratos libres, solo yo, mi Ipod y a Stephanie Meyer en mis manos.

Cuando miré la cama de Finn vacía y leía el idílico romance entre las páginas de mi libro y mi Ipod se ensañó en programar la canción que más me hiciera pensar en mi situación.

_Empty spaces fill me up with holes _

_Distant faces with no place left to go _

_Without you within me I can't find no rest _

_Where I'm going is anybody's guess _

¿Cuándo deje de creer en mi propia felicidad? Hace ya bastante tiempo, o al menos eso pareciera. Admito que mucho de esto fue mi culpa, creyendo que te al estar juntos te darías cuenta de que estaba ahí para ti.

Ahora me pregunto si podré soportar esta situación sin que nadie lo note.

_I've tried to go on like I never knew you _

_I'm awake but my world is half asleep _

_I pray for this heart to be unbroken _

_But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete_

Tratar de seguir como si nada hubiese pasado me es imposible. Tanto me humillé a mi mismo por intentar agradarte y no he recibido nada bueno de tu parte.

_Voices tell me I should carry on _

_But I am swimming in an ocean all alone _

_Baby, my baby _

_It's written on your face _

_You still wonder if we made a big mistake_

Quisiera huir, pero me temo que no tengo en donde refugiarme.

_I've tried to go on like I never knew you _

_I'm awake but my world is half asleep _

_I pray for this heart to be unbroken _

_But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete_

Creo que tengo que revisar mejor la selección de mis canciones favoritas, al menos por un tiempo evitar esas malditas baladas depresivas.

Debo de dejar de pensar en estas tonterías. No vale la pena ponerme así.

Me levanté para empezar mi exfoliación semanal con la mayor calma del mundo.

En el almuerzo solo comí un poco de sopa y un pedazo de pan. No tenía mucha hambre.

- Kurt, cielo, ¿me pasas la carne por favor? – Carole se secaba la boca con su servilleta.

- Claro.

- ¿Qué tal la escuela eh? - Preguntó distraídamente.

- -Supongo que bien. Realmente es bastante aburrida.

- ¿Y qué tal las chicas? – Me tomó por sorpresa y casi me ahogo con mi soda dietética. – Debe haber alguien que te llame la atención.

Alguien podría ser tan amable de publicar un libro que se llame "¿Cómo decirle a tu futura madrastra soy gay y me gusta tu hijo sin que se muera de un infarto?" yo sería el primero en la lista para comprarlo.

- Sabes Carole, - Empecé, sería mejor decírselo de una vez, para evitar confusiones que podrían afectarnos a todos; en especial a mi padre. – en muchos sentidos soy distinto a los demás chicos.

No entiendo que quieres decir. – Me miró confundida, no había duda, era la madre de Finn. Tenía esa misma mirada perpleja e ingenua que él, lo cual complicaba todavía más las cosas.

- Me refiero a que… a que… - no podía dejar de titubear, así que lo solté todo de una vez. – a que soy… gay. – Carole me miró sorprendida por un momento, pero luego su gesto se endulzo.

- Eso explica muchas cosas ¿no? Cielo, lamento decírtelo, pero ya lo sabía desde que te conocí.

- ¡¿Cómo? – En serio no esperaba una respuesta así.

- Kurt, espero que no te molestes, pero si lo sabía, pero no quería decírtelo porque pensé que te lo podías tomar a mal.

Platicamos por un buen rato de todo, pero yo evitando ese escabroso tema que nos incumbía a ambos y que sabía perfectamente que no me iba ir así de bien cuando lo tratara con ella.

* (N/A: All the things she said solo la use de inpiración en la ultima parte ya que ya había hecho el songfic de Incomplete de The Backsrteet Boys.)

* * *

**Hola a todos**

**Este es mi quinto capitulo y continua la historia.**

**Sigan con sus reviews. Me gusta saber lo que opinan de mis historias y lo que escribo.**

**Se aceptan sugerencias y criticas constructiva.**

**Saludos a NaYaTo y a backflower que se toman la molestia de leer mis locuras.**

**Hasta la proxima ;)**

_**Amateur Literario**_


	6. Vispera Del Desastre

**Víspera del desastre.**

Se acercaba la mejor fecha del año, mi cumpleaños número dieciocho, eso era lo único que me mantenía ansioso por seguir.

Había planeado con Mercedes una verdadera cacería de prendas por el centro comercial, además de una noche con pizza en casa con ella, Rachel y Tina. Sería la mejor fiesta de pijamas de la historia. Rachel se llevaría su Karaoke portátil, Tina su estuche de maquillaje y por supuesto yo prepararía mi infalible mascarilla exfoliante.

Tina y yo discutíamos alegremente durante el almuerzo la mejor manera para aplicar el tinte azul que pensaba hacerse hasta que alguien estropeo la plática.

- Kurt, ¿puedo hablar contigo? – Finn se acerco con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

- Estoy algo ocupado, ¿puede ser después? – Dije lo más cortés que pude.

- Es algo importante. – Su impaciencia me estaba dando escalofríos.

- No te preocupes, tengo que pensarlo bien. Nos vemos luego. - dijo Tina, luego se alejó de nosotros y fue a buscar a Mike, o eso creo.

- ¿Bien, cual es la gran urgencia? – Pregunté algo molesto.

- Bueno, es solo para avisarte que no hagas planes para este fin de semana. – Su rostro radiante de alegría y con descarado cinismo si vale la pena agregar.

- Este sábado es mi cumpleaños, ya tengo planes desde hace meses. – La cara del chico que tenía enfrente me dejaba sin aliento. Como lo hacía. – Lo siento pero será para el próximo año. - "Mejor nunca", pensé con amargura.

- Supongo. – El chico se alejó pensativo. Yo por mi parte debía hacer lo mismo y emprender una elegante retirada y llegar al salón del señor Shue. No sé por qué tengo un mal presentimiento.

* * *

Esa misma semana algo extraño y misteriosamente conveniente sucedió en casa. Comi si todo se preparara para una gran debacle.

- Kurt, bebe, lo siento tanto, pero creo que no podré ir este sábado, resérvame un día para ir a _Stargate_, de todas formas _Happy B-day nene._

Tan sólo una hora después llamó Rachel.

- Kurt, me da pena decírtelo, pero mis padres tienen boletos de primera para _Wicked_ este sábado y querían que fuera con ellos. Lo siento, será para la próxima.

No me extrañó la llamada de Tina pocos minutos después.

- Kurt, yo…

- No vas a venir ¿cierto? – dije con poco ánimo

- Sí, pero… ¿cómo supiste? – dijo sorprendida.

- ¿Qué pasó contigo, una convención, el Gothic Parade o algo así? – Estaba demasiado aturdido y molesto como para ser diplomático.

- No, es que yo… Mike me invitó al cine y… - No sabía ya qué creer

- Decidiste mejor salir con él, curiosamente. – Le corté el discurso que seguramente había ensayado.

- ¿Por qué estas de tan mal humor? – Dijo algo ofendida

- Por si no lo sabías, se cancelaron los planes del sábado.

- ¿Te peleaste con Mercedes?

- No. - Creo que no estaba enterada, por eso no notó mi indirecta de antes.

- ¿Con Rachel?

- No

- ¿Ellas se pelearon de nuevo? – De acuerdo esto no ayudaba

- Aunque pudo ser factible, no.

- ¿Entonces?

- Dime una cosa. ¿No se pusieron de acuerdo para cancelar sus planes?

- No… espera, ¿Mercedes y Rachel te cancelaron también?

- Hace un momento.

- Ay, en serio lo siento tanto, pero es que Mike me invitó hace poco y me digo que Finn le había dicho que no te importaría si no iba, total, ibas a tener compañía. – Finn. Ahora entendía todo, él era el saboteador. Solo tendría que hablar con Mercedes para saber que pretexto le dijo el idiota de Finn para no venir conmigo.

- Ya, no importa. No es tu culpa. Disfruta con Mike.

- ¿Estás seguro? - Al menos no fingía su preocupación

- Absolutamente nena. Creo que sé que pasa aquí, se como manejarlo

- Hasta luego.

- Ciao.

No entiendo que intenta hacer Finn. Preferiría que se mantuviera como siempre, ignorándome y solo siendo condescendiente por el club. Por lo menos tuvieron la descencia de cancelar en tiempo para no comprar todo lo que necesitaba para nuestra pequeña reunión.

* * *

Faltaba poco para la cena y yo estaba congelado frente a mi espejo con mi cepillo en la mano. Aún pensaba en lo que sucedió esa tarde. No entiendo que pretende Finn con esto. ¿Sería, en todo caso una coincidencia? ¿Qué haría ahora?

- Kurt, ya es hora de la cena. – Dijo Finn desde la escalera, me miraba cauteloso de mi reacción.

- Voy en un minuto. – Contesté parco.

Todos me observaban curiosos cuando llegué a la mesa. Era cierto que no había estado de humor toda la semana. No, los últimos meses.

- ¿No estás feliz Kurt? – Dijo mi padre.

- ¿Por qué? – Dije extrañado. Me perdí gran parte de la coversación por lo visto. Pero no tenía ganas de pretender que escuchaba.

- ¡Por tu cumpleaños Kurt! ¿Estás bien? – Mi padre me preguntó preocupado y reaccione lo más rápido que pude.

- Ahh, sí. Eso, pues se cancelaron mis planes casi de último minuto, así que no sé que esperar. – Esperaba que alguien en especial captara mi indirecta y dejara de molestar.

- No te preocupes, ya encontraras algo que hacer cielo. – Carole me dijo con cariño maternal.

* * *

Solo quedaban escasos dos días para mi cumpleaños y mi mal humor se acrecentaba, no solo por Finn, sino que de nuevo el señor Shue se había puesto en contra de mi brillante idea de hacer a Britney para la asamblea escolar. ¡Me mandó a la dirección! Empiezo a entender a Rachel.

A veces el señor Shue es tan cerrado, tanto que no da oportunidad de florecer otros talentos que no sean los de Rachel y Finn. Y Aun ella se ha visto limitada por el pobre criterio del maestro. ¿Qué esperabamos unos pobres perdedores como nosotros?

Espero que este fastidio de preparatoria acabe pronto, va a ser una de las épocas que menos incluiré en mi autobiografía.

* * *

**Hola a todos!**

**Espero que esten bien.**

**Pirmero que nada, gracias por los reviews.**

**Dos, este capitulo y el que sigue seran los ultimos que publique, porque tengo que modificar algunas cosas que tenía ya escritas. La serie me obliga a cambiar cosas y eso me llevará tiempo si quiero que se acople a la historia real.**

**Así que puede que no suba en un tiempo.**

**Así que espero su comprension y que chequen mi otro proyecto (que deje parado por este) sobre Harry Potter.**


	7. El más extraño cumpleaños

Viernes por la mañana, un mal inicio para el peor día de mi vida. Me disponía a pasar lo más inadvertido que se pudiera. Pero para mi mala fortuna, el día comenzó con una pelea con enorme barro en mi zona T. Producto, seguramente, de todo el estrés de la última semana de clases haciendo que olvidara que era el día anterior a su cumpleaños.

- ¡Buenos días cumpleañero! – Saludó Finn con una sonrisa tan atormentadoramente tierna, como un niño ingenuo de dos metros de estatura.

- Todavía no es mi cumpleaños. – Dije secamente.

- Lo sé, pero aun así, más vale que empieces a festejar.

- Finn, no estoy de humor. - Dije adormilado todavía

- Está bien claro eso. – dijo el chico alto mirándolo, no, examinándolo de todo a todo. – Creo que será mejor que yo te lleve a la escuela.

- ¿Qué? – le dirigí una mirada de sorpresa mayor a Finn. No pude evitar sorprenderme.

- Tal vez no será sano que vayas conduciendo en ese estado de histeria. – Dudo que alguna vez me haya visto histérico. – Podrías matar a alguien. – Si seguía con eso el que acabaría en la morgue sería él.

- Soy perfectamente capaz de conducir a la escuela. Además yo… - Pensaba hablarle de mi adiestramiento en mecánica y manejo gracias a mi querido padre, pero su voz me interrumpió.

- No insistas, considéralo un regalo de mi parte por tu cumpleaños. Y así podré probar esa belleza que te regaló tu padre. – Puse los ojos en blanco, que sucia treta usaba para manejar mi bebe.

- Vamos, se hace tarde. - Me sacudió el pelo de la cabeza, arruinando mi perfecto peinado. Me tendré que arreglar en el auto.

Normalmente adoro esa sensación de los reflectores sobre ti, ser el centro de atención, pero en esta ocasión no fue así. Más que sentirme debajo de una luz seguidora en el Madison Square Garden, me sentía bajo el blanco laser de un espía que intenta matarte.

- Cuando baje del auto con Finn todos me observaban confundidos, aunque la mirada del equipo de deportistas del colegio – los del equipo de futbol al que pertenecí el año pasado y del de básquet bol – me dirigían una mirada cargada de furia y malicia.

No habían tomado nada bien mi admisión al equipo, gracias a Finn; el que él y su madre se mudaran a mi casa; además del asunto de Gaga, desde el cual Finn demostró ser un patán marca Puck. Así que esa mañana no habría basurero, pero después se las cobrarían en grande conmigo por convertir a su mariscal de campo y mejor jugador en un maricón como… yo.

Me encaminé a mi casillero con la plena convicción de concentrarme en no salir corriendo y evitar a esos mastodontes con chaquetas de corte universitario bastante trilladas y pasadas de moda. Finn se despidió con su sonrisa que había cargado por toda la semana, como si ignorara lo que esa mirada asesina de advertencia en sus monstruosos amigotes fuera una invitación a tomar el té con galletitas en Disneylandia.

- ¡Hey cumpleañero! – Artie me saludó alegre. ¿Cómo se enteró?

- ¿Cómo te…? – una mirada de culpabilidad cruzó su rostro. – Cielo, debes dejar de espiar a Tina. – le iba a costar mucho olvidarla.

- Lo sé, pero, no puedo. – me sentí afligido, de alguna manera, Artie y yo éramos parecidos. Seremos blanco de la discriminación por mucho tiempo, ambos sufríamos por amor. ¡Oh por Dios! Eso fue tan cursi.

- Sabes, te daré un consejo. ¿Escribes poesía no? – El asintió con incertidumbre. – Escríbele algo, una canción, un poema. Descarga todo lo bueno y malo que le tienes que decir y rompe la hoja. Cada vez que te sientas triste por algo, no necesariamente por ella, hazlo.

- Suena interesante. – dijo mientras se rascaba la barbilla en ese gesto intelectual que tenía. – Gracias Kurt.

- Para que están los amigos.

- Bueno, nos vemos Kurt. – Artie salió corriendo, figurativamente, por la derecha, eso significaba que por la izquierda venían Tina y Mike.

- Hola chicos. – salude cuando las dos figuras se detuvieron ante mí.

- Hola Big K. – Me saludo Mike Chang. Ese apodo me puso cuando el y Tina comenzaron a andar.

- ¿Cómo está? – Tina preguntó en alusión a Artie. Esos dos tienen problemas

- Tiene que superarlo. – dije.

- Hablando de eso Kurt. – Mike desvió el tema, no se si intensionalmente. – Algo planea hacer el equipo de futbol en tu contra. – volteó a ver el pasillo cerciorándose de que no había peligro. – Yo que tú, me alejaba de los problemas.

- ¿A qué te refieres? Jamás me meto en problemas. Ellos son los que tienen algo en mi contra.

- Como sea, mantente alerta. Ah, y yo no te dije nada.

- Feliz cumpleaños. – Dijeron al unísono y se marcharon. Realmente eran una linda pareja. No culpaba a Mike por conquistar a Tina. Era un muchacho decente, el fue de los pocos miembros del equipo de futbol que jamás me molestaba. Además tenía que reconocer que Artie se había portado bastante egoísta varias veces con ella.

De alguna manera lo entiendo, verla todos los días, trabajar con ella, es complicado lidiar con las emociones de ese tipo.

Caminé por los pasillos todavía pensando en Artie, cuando Finn me alcanzó a los pocos pasos. Me acomodó un revés amistoso en el brazo derecho, haciendo que todas mis cosas cayeran al suelo.

- Solo quiero avisarte que me esperes, nos iremos juntos después de clases. - ¿Por qué últimamente todo lo que Finn decía me descolocaba más de mi zona de paz?

- Supongo. - ¿Qué opción tenía?

- Tal vez podamos pasar por unas hamburguesas, ahh y tu padre nos pidió ir a la lavandería por las sabanas y el edredón que compraste.

- Finn, basta, ya veremos, en serio no me siento bien y tú no me estas ayudando. – Lo miré a los ojos. Esos malditos ojos. Por un segundo sentí que mi autocontrol estaba a punto de fallar.

- Creo que lo mejor es que te relajes un poco, no te ves muy bien. – Me tomó de la barbilla como lo hiso en mi casa. Era horrible el sentir su mano sobre mi rostro.

- ¡Deja de preocuparte por mí! Estoy bien. Solo necesito estar solo. – Si no se detenía terminaría por besarlo a la fuerza.

Me odié por ese pensamiento, ¿qué rayos pasaba conmigo?, fueron meses en los que me mantuve perfectamente en su presencia y ahora me ponía mal con que solo me dirija la palabra.

Cada pensamiento que atravesaba mi mente me hacía sentir más molesto. Tanto que hice algo que pensé que jamás haría.

El señor Noah Puckerman pasaba con granizado de Fresa listo para estamparse en mi cara.

- Ni se te ocurra Puckerman. – le dije lo más amedrentador posible. Me miró con los ojos como platos. Yo mismo hubiera puesto esa cara de solo pensar enfrentármele a Puck de ese modo, pero no estaba en mis cabales en ese momento.

- ¡Quítate de mi camino! – El chico con corte a rapa me miraba extrañado, no era normal que me viese tan molesto.

Pasé a su lado como si no estuviera. No estoy muy seguro, pero podría jurar que me observaba cuando me dirigía al salón de historia. Rogaba al cielo porque no me hiciera ver mi suerte ya que recobráramos la conciencia. Ahora me tenía que esconder de Puck y de los del equipo de futbol.

Me enfurruñé durante toda la clase, Mercedes y Quinn me miraban extrañadas. Salí arrastrando los pies, el profesor nos dejó montañas de deberes.

Fue un gran alivio para mí que el profesor de geografía no haya podido ir a clase. Así que fui a dar un paseo al campo de prácticas deportivas, era lo más cercano a un jardín en la escuela.

Me senté en las gradas mientras pasaba el tiempo. No quería hacer tarea, pero si no hacía algo empezaría a pensar en Finn. Saqué mi Ipod y puse el aleatorio para concentrarme mejor en los deberes, pero al final terminé cantando mi canción favorita, esa que incluso a mis amigas hace llorar.

Sabía que eso era perder tiempo y que solo me guiaría a pensar en quien no quiero.

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_Cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

¿Por qué sigo sintiéndome así? Quisiera que solo hubiese sido pasajero, pero ya son dos años. Quisiera huir de ti, pero esa no es opción para mí. Lo más amable que podrías hacer es dejarme solo, pero a pesar del daño que me haces sigues empeñado a estar ahí.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Ojalá tuviese tiempo para olvidarte, pero ya ni en casa estoy a salvo. A veces el dolor es demasiado grande como para aparentar que estoy bien.

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

Te quisiera ver en el más obscuro abismo, pero sé yo mismo sería quien te tendería mi mano para salir de ahí. Sería tu consuelo, tu paño de lágrimas, para que luego me hicieras lo de siempre. ¿Cuándo aprenderé a no entregar todo de mí?

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

Sigo atrapado bajo tu sombra, ya no puedo vivir mi vida sin que tú estés presente. No me sorprendería si todavía acudo a tu voz al primer llamado como un vil perro faldero.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time can not erase_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

Te quisiera ver en el más obscuro abismo, pero sé yo mismo sería quien te tendería mi mano para salir de ahí. Sería tu consuelo, tu paño de lágrimas, para que luego me hicieras lo de siempre. ¿Cuándo aprenderé a no entregar todo de mí?

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

Por más que intente convencerme, sé que no hay cuentos de hadas y que los finales felices jamás suceden. Tendría que resignarme a vivir solo, pero mi parte optimista no pierde las esperanzas de que algún día encuentre la paz que tanto necesito.

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_

_I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

La última nota resonó por todo el campo de futbol. Un aplauso se hizo oír a través de mis audífonos.

Puck aplaudía aburrido desde unas gradas abajo y a unos cincuenta metros.

- Vienes a cobrarte lo de esta mañana. – Fue más una afirmación que una pregunta.

- No, debería hacerte llorar por haberme gritado de ese modo frente a media escuela, pero no. – No pude evitar sentirme contrariado.

- ¿Entonces?

- Aquí es donde termino cuando me salto alguna clase y no tengo suficiente plata como para ir a otro sitio.

- De acuerdo, entonces me iré. – Dije rápidamente.

- No hay necesidad. – Dijo él despatarrándose en las gradas.

- ¿A si? – era un chico extraño.

- Es un país libre. – y uno poco imaginativo.

Continué con mi intención de empezar los deberes cuando una pregunta me sacudió por completo.

- ¿Problemas en Villa Finn? – me preguntó como si fuéramos íntimos amigos.

- ¿Perdón? – Tan predecible era yo, que deprimente.

- Que si tientes problemas para vivir en el mundo perfecto de Finn. – Yo creí que él y Finn eran amigos, pero por lo visto Puck le tiene mucha envidia. Destilaba la suficiente en lo que había dicho como para llenar toda una de esas piscinas que arreglaba.

- No sé de que estás hablando. – dije lo más tajante posible.

- Vamos, has estado de ese humor aun más insoportable desde que Finn se mudó contigo. – era más perceptivo de lo que jamás imaginé.

- ¿Cómo que más insoportable? – Era irritante, lo había olvidado.

- Ya sabes, a veces te comportas peor que Rachel. Pero ahora estas de un humor de los mil infiernos y más en las prácticas del club. – No sé cómo se debe responder a algo así. Permanecí en silencio mirando al terreno de juego.

- ¿Te gusta, verdad? – Dijo para mi total desconcierto.

- ¡¿Qué? – Me había tomado con la guardia baja.

- Que si te gusta, ¿no es así?

- ¿Estás mal de la cabeza? – Me tenía acorralado, fue lo más brillante que se me ocurrió.

- No es posible que San Finn se consiga para sí hasta a los putos. - ¿Qué diablos le pasaba?

- En primera, no soy puto, métetelo en esa cabezota de alcornoque que tienes, en segunda, no me gusta Finn, en tercera…

- ¡¿Crees que soy idiota? – Dijo furibundo.

- ¿Quieres que te conteste a eso? – le repliqué con sarcasmo, no sé que le pasaba, pero ese día no estaba para esa clase de dramas. – Además, si me gusta o no Finn es mi maldito problema. No debería importarte.

- Por supuesto que no me importa, es solo que me molesta que ese imbécil se consiga todo para él sin hacer el menor esfuerzo posible.

- ¿No has pensado que tal vez también se deba a tu actitud de macho prepotente? – Aunque sabía que tenía algo de razón, no podía ignorar ese pequeño, pero muy importante factor.

- ¿Tú que sabes? – Había dado al clavo. Lo sabía.

- Más que tú, cielo. – dije orgulloso

- No me vuelvas a llamar así.

- Lo haré frente a toda la escuela si quiero, a menos de que dejes de insultarme. – espero que eso baste.

- Crees que puedes amenazarme remedo de mujer. – eso dolió.

- Sabes, pensé que eras solo un machote más, pero veo que solo eres un niño miedoso con esteroides en todo el cuerpo. – lo miré con desprecio.

- Mira, me estás colmando la paciencia. – Me agarró con fuerza del cuello de mi camisa Hugo Boss.

- ¡Qué manera tan cobarde de solucionar las cosas! – Dije a pesar del miedo que tenía. – Golpéame si quieres, no retiraré lo dicho, al contrario, reafirmaré mi teoría.

- ¿Sabes que Finn jamás se fijará en ti verdad? – Me dijo poniéndose a la defensiva.

- ¿Y tú sabes la diferencia entre Finn y tú? – Esperé hasta que no contestara para continuar. – El es atento y tú no, sabe escuchar, no se busca problemas.

- Y aún así te despreció de la manera más cruel.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – dije cabreado en verdad. Si Finn le dijo algo estarámuerto en cuanto lo vea.

- Se te nota en la cara. Esa mirada que le tenías de perrito fiel se transformó en esa mirada de odio que tienes ahora.

- Él… - No sabía cómo seguir.

- Te lastimó, no lo puedes negar. Es lo más patético, que a pesar de eso lo sigas queriendo, sabiendo lo poco hombre que es.

- Aunque me haya hecho lo que me hizo sigue siendo más hombre que tú. - Iba a morir por lo que estaba por decir - Al menos el tiene una mejor manera de ganarse el cariño de alguien que emborracharla y embarazarla señor hombre del año.

- ¡Vas a saber lo que es un hombre, aunque sea una vez en tu asquerosa e insignificante vida! – Me plantó un beso furioso, lleno de rabia y odio. Lo empuje. Jamás pensé que pudiera llegar a ese extremo de abuso contra mi.

- ¡No me vuelvas a tocar en toda tu vida! Eres un monstruo. – Le planté sin remordimiento una cachetada. - Si lo intentas otra vez, jamás volveras a ver esta escuela ni la luz del día.

- No se te ocurra decirle a nadie de esto. – Me tomó con fuerza del brazo.

¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?, sería peor para mí, una vergüenza total. No entiendo como lo soporta Quinn.

Me metí al salón de clase más enojado que lo que había salido. Mercedes me miró totalmente espantada.

- ¿Qué pasó? – me preguntó

- Nada, ¿por qué? – mi intento de fingir falló estrepitosamente.

- Estás muy agitado y te sangra el labio. – Demonios.

- No te preocupes, solo me caí.

Para acabar de trastornar mi día, esa última clase la compartía con Finn y Puck. Me costó mucho concentrarme en lo que el señor Shue decía.

Al final de la clase Finn fue a sentarse a mi lado para esperarme e irnos, como si me fuera a escapar de él (lo cual no me parecía una loca idea). Puck me vio de forma macabra y aunque se me heló la sangre le dirigí una mirada cargada de odio y veneno.

Salimos al estacionamiento a mi paso rápido. Finn platicaba alegremente de la posibilidad de que otra vez entrara al equipo, yo ni siquiera fingí interés. Condujo hacia la lavandería y hacia su pizzería favorita. Yo me quedé en mi asiento intentando controlarme.

Por suerte manejó él, ya que si lo hubiera hecho, no hubiéramos salido vivos. Me costaba mucho pensar en Finn, en Puck, en lo que me había dicho y bien sabía, en el beso.

Llegué a casa todavía ensimismado que casi me infarto cuando Carole y papá gritaron sorpresa.

El living estaba decorado con globos y algunas serpentinas, en la mesa había una enorme tarta de chocolate.

Todos sonreían felices ante mi evidente sorpresa. Solo pude devolver la sonrisa. Después de todo saben lo sensible que soy.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños hijo! – Dijo mi padre y abrazaba a Carole con ternura.

- Perdón que te lo festejemos hoy, pero mañana Burt me acompañará a casa de mi hermana en Boulder. – dijo ésta apenaba.

- No te preocupes, está bien. De todas maneras no tenía nada que hacer hoy y mañana pensaba hacer mis deberes.

- Bueno, debemos reconocerle el mérito a Finn, él lo organizó todo.

- Gracias. – Dijo el otro con muy poca modestia.

Fue una noche divertida, jugamos charadas, comimos la tarta enterada y aparte la pizza. Gracias a la asesoría de la madre de Finn papá me compró un hermoso sweater de Kenzo.

Finn me obsequió el único soundtrack que me faltaba en mi colección de CD's el de Dreamgirls edición de lujo.

Esa noche dormí tranquilo, ni me percaté que mi padre me había arropado ya que me quedé dormido con mi Ipod puesto.

* * *

**Hola a todos!**

**Bueno pues este es el capítulo prometido. No escribiré por el momento hasta que sepa que va a pasar en el cap 4 de la segunda temporada.**

**Espero les guste este capi, es el más largo que he publicado aquí XD.**

**Gracias a todos sus reviews y si me premiten recomendar otros fics del site estan smells like a teen spirit de margotlove y El Castigo de Lorena Malfoy. Aunque seguramente los leyeron ya.**

**Tambien recomiendo las siguienntes canciones que use para este capitulo.**

**My Inmortal - Evanescece (Songfic de hoy) jiji**

**A New Day Has Come - Celine Dion (Las dos versiones)**

**We Shout - t.A.T.u.**

**Dangerous And Moving - t.A.T.u.**

**Poem To A Horse - Shakira.**

**Cuandolas oigan y lean las letras se daran cuenta en que parte me ayudaron a inspirarme.**

**Gracias por todo, besitos**

**bye bye**


	8. ¿Celos por un dueto?

Esto es lo que se han perdido en mi vida, como si importara:

Papá entró en coma gracias a una arritmia cardiaca, Finn se molestó porque no le avisé. Lo repito, como si le importara. Volvió a salir con ese rollo de "pensé que éramos una familia". Cabe mencionar que después de mi cumpleaños ambos volvimos prácticamente a nuestras vidas normales. Al menos yo sí. Finn dejó su actitud tan molesta de tratar de compensar todo lo sucedido entre nosotros. Ahora éramos como dos extraños que duermen en el mismo cuarto por primera vez. No nos hablamos ni tratábamos de hacernos sentir cómodos. Al menos yo ya no. Solo me preocupaban mis cosas y a Finn las de él.

Un chico nuevo llamado Sam le quitó el puesto de mariscal de campo, Finn lo descubrió cantando en las duchas y lo invitó a unirse al club pero él no aceptó.

Yo por mi parte, me he dedicado a cuidar a mi padre, no sin antes dar una vuelta por la iglesia de Mercedes para agradecerle, también a la de Quinn. Además de agradecerle personalmente a Rachel, ya que no tengo idea de los ritos judíos.

Puck… No he querido ni verlo desde lo del beso. Aunque claro, tenía que hacerlo durante las clases del señor Shue y las del club Glee. Las pocas veces que tuve la mala fortuna de hacer contacto visual directo con él solo era un recordatorio que rayaba en amenaza sobre nuestro asqueroso secreto. A veces ese troglodita se me acercaba en los pasillos para su cantaleta caso rutinaria de lo que me iba a suceder si abría la boca para revelar lo que hizo.

Aunque eso me daría algo de ventaja a mí y escalaría un peldaño más en la pirámide social para volver a probar las mieles de la popularidad, no iba a ponerme en una situación complicada. Aquí ya no sólo se trataba del macho alfa alias Puck, sino de sus amigos mastodontes, de todas sus seguidoras y quizás el factor que más me preocupaba era Santana. Ella sí que era una complicación a la que había que tenerle bastante miedo.

Cuando Puck estuvo rondando con Mercedes por conveniencia no le agradó nada a Santana. Si no fuera porque mi amigui sabía defenderse y no le tenía miedo a la porrista de baja moral esa, la hubiera hecho trizas. Caso que no se aplica a mí. Además eso de que entre mujeres se pueden despedazar, pero jamás se harán daño, bueno… ni hablar conmigo, estamos de acuerdo.

Ahora el asunto del día.

El señor Shue llegó y nos dio una noticia que me alegro, pero no me extrañó nadita. El idiota de Puck estaba en un reformatorio por irrumpir con todo y auto en una tienda y llevarse la caja registradora. Simplemente brillante. Una oda al vandalismo y al poco sentido común. Así que por unas semanas no lo veré y descansaré de mis recurrentes viajes al basurero.

- Solo al idiota ese se le ocurre hacer eso a escasas semanas de las seccionales. – Comentó alguien. Estaba tan alegre que no note de quien vino el comentario. No estaba Puck en el colegio por tiempo indefinido.

- Vaya, debe ser el chico más tonto de la historia y eso viene de mí. – Me tuve que reír del comentario de Brittany.

- ¡Vamos tengan algo de simpatía por él! – El señor Shue no conocía a ese gorila con esteroides en todos lados, excepto en su vacía cavidad craneana. No entiendo cómo podía creer en él. Claro, seguro que pensaba que sólo era otro chico con problemas.

- ¿Por alguien que pone sus necesidades antes que las del equipo? – Hay por Dios, Finn hablaba como si fuera un santo. El mismo estaba por dejarnos en las seccionales hace un año. Gracias, de nuevo, a Puck.

- Véanlo como una oportunidad, no como crisis. – A veces era demasiado el optimismo del señor Shue.

- Oportunidad para que. ¿Paras más humillación y vergüenza? - Dijo Quinn claramente enojada, a veces me preguntó que tipo de rara relación llevaba con Puck. Jamás se preocupó por su hija hasta que Finn creyó que era de él, después de que todo el mundo supiera la verdad y que el engañlado se enterara por Rachel, volvió a ser el mismo patan de siempre.

- No, para dar la bienvenida a nuestro nuevo miembro. ¡Sam Evans!

Del pasillo entró un chico debajo del tinte rubio menos profesional y más llamativo que he visto.

- Mercedes, este juega para mi liga. – le dije en susurro. – Nadie que sea Heterosexual utiliza ese tinte para parecerse a Linda Evangelista en 1993.

- Estás loco cerca del 2010. – Me dijo ella divertida.

- … su tarea de esta semana serán duetos. Hagan un buen trabajo. Como parece que les encantó nuestro Diva-off de "Defying Gravity" esto será una competencia y el ganador del mejor dueto se irá con su compañero a una cena pagada por mi cuenta en Breadstix.

Una cena gratis es una cena gratis, además de la oportunidad de brillar ante los demás. Y creo que ya vi mi pareja perfecta. El chico nuevo debe de tener aptitudes para esto, sino, no estaría aquí.

Después de mi más cordial saludo de bienvenida y tratar de que soltara que tinte barato utilizó le pedí a Sam que cantara conmigo. Resultó ser tan heterosexual y oblicuo como los demás en esta escuela. ¿Quién diría que eso sería una declaración de guerra para Finn de mi parte?

Durante el almuerzo no dejo de decirme sandeces sobre mi proyecto de cantar con Sam y otras cosas sin sentido. Por suerte Rachel solo emprendió la graciosa huida. Supongo que la situación de sus padres le hacía tener una visión más abierta sobre las relaciones homosexuales y meterse a defender a Finn significaba escupirle en la cara a todos sus principios de tolerancia a su familia y se ponía en una postura peligrosa si me defendía a mí. Eso sería bastante extraño, ya que hasta hace poco éramos rivales a muerte por los solos y por Finn.

- No puedes hacer esto con él. – Dijo como si yo estuviera cometiendo el peor crimen de los archivos del FBI.

- Estás exagerando. – Esto era el colmo.

- Si cantas con él, prácticamente le estas poniendo una diana en la espalda. – Era lo más absurdo que había oído hasta ahora.

- Una vez más, tu homofobia oculta la emergente superficie del contenido de un pozo agrietado lleno de porquería. – No es posible que me haga esto, después de semanas sin hablarme y su extraño comportamiento me dice que no cante con Sam porque solo lo estaba perjudicando. Tampoco me esperaba que el me dijera que él era quien quería cantar conmigo. Sólo quiero que me deje ser feliz.

- No digas eso. – Dijo como si el herido fuera él. –Sé que no debí utilizar esa palabra en tu sótano. – No fue eso y bien lo debería saber. Entoces no entiendo el porque de su extraño comportamiento en mi cumpleaños. No, espera, papá tiene que ver ah.í– pero no es como si tu hubieras tenido la culpa. – Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí. – De verdad me agradas. – Y yo soy Lady Gaga. – pero la forma en que estuviste sobre mí el año pasado, si se lo hubiera hecho a una chica me habría puesto una orden de restricción.

- Tienes un problema con que yo sea gay, lo entiendo.

- No, no lo tengo. – podría hacerte una larga lista que demuestre lo contrario, pero no estoy de humor gracias a ti. – Lo que me molesta es que no entiendas que no es no. – Como puedes soltar tantas idioteces en unos minutos.

- Solo quiero cantar con él. – dije simplemente.

- De acuerdo, pero no sueltes tu basura sobre ninguno de los dos, porque de lo contrario en una semana no podría con toda la presión y se iría del club. – Ahora resulta que es por el club. – Es tu decisión.

¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Esto está fuera de todo límite, incluso para él. Tuve un impulso de arrojarle toda mi bandeja del almuerzo y gritarle algunas cosas. Necesité toda la tarde para componerme.

Me encerré en el auditorio por un buen rato. Descargar mi furia con la música era lo que necesitaba, pero estaba tan frustrado y enojado que olvidé por completo la afinación y terminé solamente gritando mientras me desplomaba en el escenario. Jamás en mi vida me había sentido así, generalmente me dejaba guiar por la música o me sentía identificado con las letras de las canciones, pero ahora solo quería gritar, sentir que el fuego que sentía en mi pecho se extinguiera de una buena vez. Y Saber que Finn era el culpable de que me sintiera así solo me ponía peor. Terminé hincado gritando los últimos acordes de And I Am Telling You. La cabeza me daba vueltas y me costaba respirar, pero cada alarido liberaba algo de la tensión que tenía sobre mis hombros y los relajaba un poco. Pero ese sentimiento de alivio no duró nada.

Cuando salía me topé con Sam en el pasillo.

- ¿Kurt, estás bien?

- Sí ¿por qué?

- Te veo algo agitado. – me arreglé distraídamente el cabello mientras buscaba una buena excusa.

- Es sólo que estuve ensayando y pues estoy cansado. – Bien, fue creíble.

- Oye, una pregunta, espero no te molestes. - ¿Por qué sentí un mal presentimiento?

- Adelante. – era extraño eso.

- ¿Tú y Finn son algo... me refiero a que si son… pareja? – Era oficial estaba desconcertado, no sé si por lo directo de la pregunta o por el hecho de que me temblaran las rodillas al imaginar por un instante la situación de que Finn y yo fuéramos más que futuros hermanastros. Tendría que castigarme luego por pensar así.

- No, para nada. ¿Por qué? – Me huele a gato encerrado.

- Es solo que intentó convencerme a toda costa de que no cante contigo y pues pensé que…

- Para nada, el está con Rachel. – Púdrete en el infierno Finn.

- ¿Quién?

- Olvidaba que eras nuevo. La chica de pelo oscuro que se viste como niña buena y con suéteres de abuela.

- Ahh ella.

Esa fue la cena más tensa de la familia en casa. Carole y papá conversaban. Finn comía con la cabeza gacha y yo solo jugueteaba con mi tenedor.

- Me puedo retirar, no tengo hambre. – dije

- Si cielo. – Me respondió Carole y salí a mi recamara Me puse mi Ipod a todo volumen y me tapé el rostro con mi almohada de plumas importadas de Nigeria.

Pocos minutos después una luz se filtró en la ranura entre la almohada y mi rostro, Finn entró en el cuarto y cerró la puerta con seguro. Lo miré contrariado cuando me levanté de la cama.

- ¿Qué has decidido? – Me dijo cínico.

- ¿Perdón?

- Lo de cantar con Sam para el club.

- Si voy a cantar con él. – no tengo por qué obedecerle a un idiota como Finn.

- ¿Te das cuenta de que lo estás condenando? – me reprendió – ¿Eres consciente de que podría dejar el club por eso?

- ¿Eso piensas? – Esto tenía que decírselo.

- Si

- ¿Entonces porque no te fuiste del club cuando tuviste la oportunidad? – Le contesté lo más sereno posible.

- No te quieras proyectar, hablo de su situación, no de la mía contigo que es muy distinta.

- Pues pareciera que eres tú quien se proyecta y ve las cosas iguales, pues quieres evitarlas.

- Es diferente, yo ya tenía mi reputación formada y Sam…

- Sabía que drías eso, ¿solo importa eso verdad, la maldita reputación?

- Yo…

- ¿Por qué no me demandaste cuando te "empecé a acosar"?

- Kurt, estas sobreactuando.

- ¿Te parece? – Lo miré directamente y el muy cobarde se volteó.

- Es solo que no quería que Sam sintiera lo que yo cuando…

- ¿Cuándo qué? ¿Cuándo sentiste que llamabas la atención del joto del grupo?

- Kurt. – Estaba al límite, pero él me había provocado ya bastante.

- No te equivoques Finn. Esto no tiene que ver conmigo. Tu maldita reputación era muy importante cómo estar con perdedores y maricones. ¿No es así?

- Yo no dije eso.- Finn se sentó en su cama aturdido.

- No tienes idea de lo hiriente que has sido, no conmigo, sino con todos. Solo que yo tuve la estúpida idea de que eras diferente, de que podríamos ser amigos, que podrías desafiar las estúpidas reglas sociales del colegio para convertirte en el redentor de los perdedores, que creí que lo eras, por eso le presenté a mi papá a Carole, porque confiaba en que serías distinto.

- Claro que no fue así, fue para que tú y yo fuéramos…

- ¿Qué, pareja? – Me miró asombrado y desorientado. Si ser directo era la única manera de que entendiera su pequeño cerebro, no importaba lo que pasara después.

- Yo… - Solo miraba el balón ovoide que había cogido y que pasaba histérico de mano a mano.

- Fui un idiota al creer que tenías un criterio amplio.

- Toda la escuela sabía que estabas tras de mí y… - Fue su intento más débil

- Sabes qué, si, fue cierto durante un tiempo. Pero siempre me mantuve a raya. Con Rachel y con Quinn. Si hubieras abierto más los ojos en lugar de mirarle el trasero a las chicas te habrías dado cuenta.

- Pero cuando nos mudamos aquí tú…

- Íbamos a vivir juntos, si las cosas iban bien tendría una nueva familia. Quería llevarme bien contigo y con tu madre. Desde la primera reacción negativa tuya, desde que me restregaste en la cara con mi padre que yo no era un hombre como todos. Pero yo seguía con la convicción de que tal vez podríamos ser buenos amigos, hermanos Finn. – No sé en qué momento de mi discurso ya había lágrimas sobre mi rostro.

- Kurt, yo no sabía que pensar, es que…

- Lo sé, todo el mundo malinterpreta al homosexual. – Estoy cansado de eso.

- Me molesta que te pongas en ese papel de mártir. – Hiso un puchero bastante infantil, a lo que respondí poniendo los ojos en blanco. ¿Cómo demonios tiene el poder de hacerme desistir de mis intentos de ahorcarlo con un gesto así?

- No lo hago. – le dije lo más neutral que pude, después de eso tuve que salir lo más rápido que pude de la habitación, mi habitación. ¿Cuándo dejé que mi propio refugio personal fuera invadido por mi peor peligro? Ah, lo recuerdo ya, cuando él no era más que el objeto de mi ensueño.

Me recosté sobre el sofá de la sala y puse Can't Let Go de Mariah Carey en mi Ipod. Como deseaba, el efecto relajante que ejercía esa canción sobre mí surtió efecto antes que un ataque depresivo surgiera al recordar toda la discusión anterior. Pero al parecer mi cerebro no me dejaría en paz tan fácilmente haciéndome presa de muchos sueños, no sé si buenos o malos, pero en todos aparecía a Finn. Cada imagen era más vívida que la otra, estaba él tan glorioso como jamás lo vería y como sabía que algún día jamás llegaría a ser. Estaban enloqueciéndome, al punto más insoportable de ver su figura dirigiéndose a mí tan gentil como bello.

- Buenas noches Kurt, te quiero. – Dijo aquel Finn de sueños dándome un suave beso en la frente.

Desperté, agitado de esa extraña visión. No tenía reloj a la mano, pero sabía que ya era tarde. Papá y Carole ya estarían descansando tranquilos, pues no había ni una luz en toda la casa. ¿Cómo puedo seguir esperando que algo así me pase a mí? Dejé que todo lo que había evitado al entregarme voluntaria y cobardemente a los brazos de Morfeo. Lloré sin reprocharme ni conmiserarme o justificarme. Lo dejé salir todo, así cuando volviera a dormir lo haría cansado y sin problema alguno.

Dormí en el sofá lo que restó de la noche, no tenía ánimos para bajar al sótano y encontrar al verdadero Finn durmiendo plácidamente, sin saber siquiera lo que pasó por mi cabeza.

* * *

**Hooooolaaaa a todos!**

**Perdón por mi total auscencia estas semanas, pero la preparatoria me trae mal. Ser estudiante es complicado T_T**

**Bueno, espero que les guste este capitulo, me costó trabajo sacarlo adelante, pues no había tenido tiempo de escribir y estaba esperando el capítulo 2x05, pero en vista que no lo han publicado, subo esto que ya tengo.**

**Si las cosas siguen cambiado en la serie ya no voy a seguir la trama original y voy a sacar cada idea de mi propia mentesita en lugar de tratar de componer lo que ya tengop. Ojalá que a mi pobre niño le vaya mejor, porque lo han tratado fatal en la serie.**

**Otra cosa. Un favorsototote, no he encontrado buenas canciones para los capitulos, así que mandenme un review con la cancion que quieran que ponga y sila serie y mi propia trama lo permiten la integro. XD**

**Gracias a todos por seguirme y leer mis locuras. Proximamete empezaré una historia de Crepúsculo con Reneésme y Jacob comopareja protagonista.**

**Besitoss a todos por aquí!**

**Amateur Literario.**


	9. Un cambio comienza en mi vida

Desperté, agitado de esa extraña visión. No tenía reloj a la mano, pero sabía que ya era tarde. Papá y Carole ya estarían descansando tranquilos, pues no había ni una luz en toda la casa. ¿Cómo puedo seguir esperando que algo así me pase a mí? Dejé que todo lo que había evitado al entregarme voluntaria y cobardemente a los brazos de Morfeo. Lloré sin reprocharme ni conmiserarme o justificarme. Lo dejé salir todo, así cuando volviera a dormir lo haría cansado y sin problema alguno.

Dormí en el sofá lo que restó de la noche, no tenía ánimos para bajar al sótano y encontrar al verdadero Finn durmiendo plácidamente, sin saber siquiera lo que pasó por mi cabeza.

Al día siguiente desperté con un terrible dolor de espalda. Tendré que pedirle a papá que reemplace el sofá. De pronto recordé el por qué había dormido en ese viejo trasto en lugar de mi confortable cama ortopédica y mis almohadones de pluma de ganso importadas de parís. No podía bajar hasta que Finn se hubiera largado y eso tal vez tomaría bastante tiempo. Podría bajar y fingir que nada pasó, pero aunque quisiera no hacerlo, mi mente me lo estaría recordando, en especial cierta parte de la conversación en la que yo aceptaba frente a él ciertos sentimientos no correspondidos.

Fue un verdadero problema salir de casa. Por suerte mi ropa abarca más de un solo armario en casa, encontré algunas cosas interesantes de la temporada pasada en el closet del cuarto de mamá. ¿Me pregunto quién las habrá movido ahí? Tomé unas botas de cuero negro hasta el muslo, unos pantalones entubados con un deslavado precioso que según recordaba solo me había puesto una vez, una camiseta blanca de cuello en V, un sweater negro de cierre, unos tirantes, un fajo y, para mi suerte, ya que dudo que tenga tiempo de peinarme como Dios manda una boina a juego. Me duché en el baño de papá y traté de vestirme lo más lento.

Tuve la mala fortuna de salir cuando estaban todos desayunando. Finn me miró fijamente, pero yo solo lo ignoré.

- Kurt, ¿por qué dormiste en el sillón? – papá preguntó extrañado, después de todo hace tiempo que le sugerido que esa sala necesita un cambio. Instintivamente sentí la mirada de Finn sobre mí, esperando la respuesta a esa pregunta.

- Me quedé dormido. Estaba algo cansado, había sido un día difícil. – Finn me dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos. Al menos captó la indirecta. – Me tengo que ir, se hace tarde.

- ¡Voy contigo! – Finn se zambutió todo lo que quedaba en su plato de un bocado y me alcanzó en cuestión de segundos. Saqué las llaves de mi bebé cuando me disponía a abrir las puertas

- ¡No, yo conduzco!

- Mi coche, yo manejo. - ¿Quién le da el derecho de decirme que hacer?

- Gracias por no decir lo de anoche. - ¿Me agradece por dejarle pasar inadvertida su estupidez en lugar de pedir perdón?

No deberías agradecérmelo.

- ¿Qué te parece si este sábado…? – Oh no otra vez. Si se va a poner pesado conmigo tratando de compensar su falta de tacto más vale que le ponga un alto.

- No empieces, por favor. – encendí el motor con pesadumbre. – solo quiero que me dejes solo. No intentes nada para reparar lo que hiciste.

- Pero yo…

- No Finn. Hablo en serio.

Después de hablar con mi padre al respecto de los duetos… y de mi vida, el se puso de parte de Finn. Supongo que tendré que esperar para tener un poco de felicidad.

Algo que jamás he soportado es que a pesar de mi notable habilidad histriónica, no puedo evitar delatar mi estado de ánimo en mi rostro. Es gracias a estos momentos cuando agradezco tener a mis amigas conmigo.

Me compadezco de Rachel. No tiene ni idea de lo que es Finn en verdad y no voy a ser yo quien se lo diga. El día que me propuso cantar un dueto con ella para el club casi e rió en su cara cuando me contó cómo se las arreglaron para que Sam y Quinn ganaran la cena gratis en Breadstix. Si supiera lo que hizo realmente conmigo.

* * *

Sabes que va a ser un mal día cuando sueñas que una de tus pesadillas vuelve a atormentarte. En mi caso, Noah Puckerman regresó a revolver las cosas más en mi vida.

Vivía tan feliz en mi rutina que había creado sin ese gorila de pocos sesos. Ya no tenía que cargar todos los días un cambio de ropa extra en el auto, ya no había baños de basura patrocinados por el equipo de futbol y eran mucho menos frecuentes los ataques con granizados que me dejaran pegajoso.

Ese lunes después de un aburrido fin de semana, en el que Finn acaparó mi televisor de pantalla de plasma de alta definición mirando un partido tras otro en el canal deportivo, llegué a la escuela como ya se había hecho mi costumbre, de hecho iba bastante animado, iba a presentar para el club "Just Dance" para la tarea.

Todo marchaba a la perfección para mí hasta que llegó la hora del ensayo del club.

Se oía un enorme alboroto en el salón, pero no era el ese desorden de antes de cada clase, había gritos desesperados. En el suelo estaban Finn y Mike tratando de levantar a alguien. Quinn gritaba "Suéltalo, suéltalo".

Con gran trabajo lograron levantar la figura que al parecer estaba sobre ese Sam ensangrentado y desorientado.

- ¡Eres un hijo de puta! Vete a coger a la chica de otro. – Puck hacía gala como siempre de su buena educación y elegan… un momento. ¿Puck? Es cierto había desaparecido por buen tiempo y por lo visto ignoraba que Quinn lo había votado a la basura.

Miré con desaprobación la escena que tenía frente a mí. Cuando casi me dirigía a buscar asiento junto a Mercedes y Rachel Puck me vio con ojos de pánico, que de repente eran de furia. Se me heló la sangre. Por lo visto se había acabado mi racha de buena suerte.

Llevaron a Sam a la enfermería antes de que llegara el señor Shue. Este al ver que Puck volvió a la clase le dio una calurosa y fuera de lugar bienvenida, ya que todos excepto él habíamos visto como el joven hacía una espectacular entrada triunfal al trono de los imbéciles. No puedo creer la suerte que tiene ese mastodonte para salvarse de los problemas.

Cuando terminó la práctica Mercedes Tina y Rachel se despidieron porque tenían que hablar con las chicas para presentar el mash-up de la semana próxima y por supuesto, me quedé solo en el aula, ya que los hombres salieron disparados, como siempre, en cuanto el señor Shue dijo que podían salir ya. Así que me tomé mi tiempo para disfrutar mi soledad y salí muy tranquilo al pasillo cuando algo me tomó por sorpresa y me azotó dolorosamente contra los casilleros.

- Nos volvemos a ver nenita. – Dijo Puck arrastrando las palabras.

- ¿Qué quieres… no podrías esperar hasta mañana para volverme a arrojar al basurero?... Al menos tendrías a tu fiel público de trogloditas para aplaudir tu idiotez. – Escupí entre dientes, ese imbécil me estaba cortando la respiración.

- ¿Y darte la posibilidad de humillarme en público? Claro que no. – ¿Yo, humillarlo a él?

- ¿De qué demonios hablas? – En serio había sido extraño. ¿Yo humillarlo a él?

- No te hagas el tonto conmigo, princesita. – mi miró con odio. – Más vale que no hayas revelado nuestro secretito. – Se me vino a la mente por fin el suceso que no quería que revelara.

- Suéltame bestia estúpida. – Forcejee hasta que me soltó. Creo que esperaba a que huyera de ahí. – En primer lugar, gracias por recordármelo, lo había olvidado por completo, como todo lo referente a ti, pero ya que refrescaste mi memoria… - Por lo visto, el muy idiota solo hizo lo que trataba de evitar, quisiera haber podido sacar una fotografía de su carota de espanto.

- Ni se te ocurra decir nada… - Me amenazó furioso, la vena de su sien palpitaba descontrolada.

- R-e-t-a-m-e – le rezongué lentamente. Me disponía a marcharme después de mi notable victoria contra el depredador caído, pero no pude resistir dar la última estocada. – Por cierto Noah, más vale que me trates bien de ahora en adelante ya que no soy yo quien va a salir perdiendo si tu pequeño secretito sale a la luz. Ciao Puck

Salí con una sonrisa triunfal del colegio. No podía creerlo, yo había enfrentado a Puck y salí victorioso. Este sería un día para recordar.

* * *

**Hola a todos!**

**Gracias por su apoyo a esta historia y por esperar tanto tiempor hasta que pudiera actualizar. He de reconocer que no había tenido ni ganas de escribir, no debería contarlo, pero me gustaría saber que opinan. Hace semanas mi profesor de expresion literaria me dio a entender que mis trabajos no servían para nada y que no tenía talento para esto y por días no quise ni escribir en el msn. Después decidí que no me importaba y seguí escribiendo.**

**¿Y uds, que opinan, tego algo de talento o apesto en esto?**

**Por cierto sigo con pidiendo su opinion para escribir mi siguiente songfic de esta historia. El siguiente será de Lady GaGa "Dance In The Dark".**

**Bueno hasta luego.**


	10. Dance In The Dark

¿Qué hacer cuando las cosas se salen de tu control?

Esta semana ha sido la más confusa y asfixiante de toda mí vida. No obstante de la presión de la escuela, las regionales en pocas semanas y las tendencias de la moda para la temporada, los chicos se han convertido en mi mayor problema.

Hace escasos días mi único problema con el amor había sido Finn. Después de todo no se olvida tan fácil, después de puse las cosas claras con él y que por fin haya dicho lo que siento, bueno o malo, Finn se había portado bastante bien y había mantenido su distancia. Aún seguía intentando componer las cosas si veía la posibilidad, pero siempre que lo hacía bastaba una mirada mía para que desistiera.

No bastaba con Finn cuando llegaron tres chicos más para mover mi mundo de cabeza, que digo de cabeza, era como una verdadera montaña rusa.

El caballero andante y de paso gallardo, Sir Noah "Te patearé el trasero" Puckerman seguía molestando con su ahora habitual cantaleta diaria de "Si dices algo eres hombre muerto", como si fuera el único jugador de futbol que me ha besado este año. Santo Dios, me sentí como Santana o Brittany. Como sea, Puck se ha vuelto tan obsesivo con ese asunto que juraría que espía mis conversaciones hasta durante las clases, aún las que no compartíamos.

Y como dije, Puck no fue el único monstruo, cuyo propósito era hacerme sentir desde ahora el infierno en la tierra, que me ha besado. Dave Karofsky, el gigantón del equipo de futbol y fiel opositor del club Glee y de todos sus integrantes (o al menos eso creía) resultó ser un reprimido gay de closet - y de los peores, cabe aclarar – y yo resulté ser el triste desgraciado presa de su retorcida obsesión. Fui un idiota, cómo no lo noté antes, su comportamiento era únicamente dirigido hacia a mí. Él estaba reprimiendo, y si me preguntan de una forma muy infantil, su pequeña confusión de orientación sexual.

Creo que jamás lo hubiera sabido si no lo hubiese encarado, aunque fue un momento muy extraño. No es nada agradable gritarle a la cara todo lo que piensas a una de las personas que más te ha hecho daño y que detestas con todo tu ser y que te responda con un beso, y peor, que quisiera seguir, pues si no lo paro a tiempo mi primera vez de ensueño en una cabaña en las montañas nevadas con la chimenea encendida, vino tinto y cerezas con chocolate serían cambiadas por una violación en los vestidores de los hombres con ese ogro.

Al menos ya lo entiendo un poco mejor y me molesta menos, y todo gracias al apoyo de Blaine… Blaine. (Suspiro) [N/A, suspiramos los dos, tanto Kurt, como yo]

Nunca en mi vida alguien me ha hecho sentir así. Blaine llegó a mi vida como un ángel, un bellísimo ángel en el uniforme escolar más increíble que haya visto antes. Prácticamente desde que lo vi por primera vez fue algo mágico, saber que es la voz líder del Glee club de su escuela lo hace simplemente mejor. Pero la cereza de mi pastel es que a diferencia de Finn, es mucho más guapo y totalmente gay.

Creo que Blaine y Mercedes son las únicas dos cosas buenas que me han pasado en toda la preparatoria.

Desde que lo conocí y me dio su teléfono nos mandamos mensajes, salimos a comer, de compras – tiene un gusto exquisito y masculino para elegir su ropa-, hablamos por horas en casa y nos visitamos en nuestras escuelas.

Era viernes ya, Blaine me había invitado al cine, cosa que me mantuvo tranquilo a pesar de que las clases eran un asco, Finn intentaba convencerme de ir al juego de beisbol y que Puck me había interceptado dos veces para su ya gastada cantaleta. Gracias al cielo no me había encontrado a Karofsky en más de tres días, me empieza a causar lástima, ese chico necesita ayuda.

Volviendo al asunto, me sentía algo culpable por dejar sola a Mercedes, pero hasta ahora no había encontrado a ningún chico con quien me sintiera tan identificado, protegido y sentir que le importo, y que no lo demostrara lanzándome furtivamente a los casilleros para que notara que existe.

- Sabes, creo que a la próxima vez debería invitar a Mercedes, no sé si estés de acuerdo. – le dije después de la segunda vez que la dejé plantada por ir a ver "In Rent" con Blaine.

- Si, deberías, me haces sentir como el malo de la película al alejarte de tus amigos. – Me dijo ya cuando estábamos en casa y le servía mi famoso té helado con antioxidantes para desintoxicar el cuerpo.

- Claro que esa no es mi intención Blaine. Es solo que la conozco demasiado bien, ella puede parecer fuerte cuando se defiende de los ataques de los demás, pero cuando hablamos de sentimientos. Ella es mucho más frágil que yo, y en parte es mi culpa.

- Oh, vamos, el hecho de que su mejor amigo sea gay no tiene que ver.

- Si, si tiene, sobre todo cuando ese amigo fue su primer amor, o algo por el estilo. – le conté lo que me llevó a confesarle que era gay a ella en particular en un principio. – Además me preocupa mucho la forma en que está llevando esto. Hace seis meses estuvo a nada de caer en problemas de anorexia, cuando estábamos con las Cheerios, ahora tiene un trastorno obsesivo compulsivo con la comida, está hipnotizada con esas bolitas de carne cubiertas de harina frita en litros y litros de grasas trans.

- ¿No has pensado en presentarle a alguien? – me sugirió pensativo.

- ¿Hablas de conseguirle una cita? - No sé por qué no se me ocurrió antes. - ¿Pero quién?

- No lo sé, que te parece si buscas durante la semana y luego que te decidas le dices, mientras tanto tendremos cena para tres en Breadstix este viernes.

- ¿En serio no te molesta? – le dije con entusiasmo.

- Al contrario, cualquier amigo tuyo es mi amigo.

La atmósfera era perfecta, me sentía como pez en el agua, todo fluía con total naturalidad, hasta que algo, mejor dicho, alguien lo estropeó todo.

- Kurt necesito ayuda con algo que voy a llevar con R… - Finn salió del sótano con un par de camisas y se detuvo en seco al verme platicando junto a Blaine. Fue uno de esos momentos en los que uno no sabe qué hacer. – Perdón, no sabía que tenías compañía. – dijo con voz afectada, no entiendo por qué.

- Finn, el es Blaine, Blaine, Finn. – simple cortesía de mi parte. Blaine se levantó a estrecharle la mano a Finn, haciendo alarde de esa caballerosidad que me fascinaba.

- Mucho gusto. – se dijeron. De repente algo en mí se puso alerta y me hacía vigilarlos muy detenidamente.

Blaine regresó y retomó su lugar junto a mí, mientras Finn se quedaba estático en su lugar. Cuando Blaine me tomó de la mano para ver mi anillo preferido, con una enorme K forrada de pedrería, Finn se puso pálido, después rojo, después verde.

- Respétalo, estás en su casa. – escupió Finn con el rostro contraído en una mueca de coraje, jamás lo vi así.

- ¿Perdón? - dijimos al unísono Blaine y yo. Él confundido y yo molesto.

- Ya me oíste.

- Finn, por favor, no… - instintivamente me puse al frente de Blaine, pero me puso con gentileza tras de él.

- No entiendo de que hablas. – le dijo Blaine con determinación.

- Bien sabes a que me refiero, a tus perversas desviaciones.

- Más vale que cuides tus palabras Finn. – Salí en defensa de Blaine. – También soy gay ¿lo olvidas?, no, claro que no. Así que por favor, vete, no me arruines la tarde.

- No te pienso dejar a solas con él.

- Sé cuando no me quieren aquí, gracias. – Blaine tomó sus cosas para irse.

- Blaine, no hace falta que te…

- No hay problema Kurt, luego te llamo. Tenemos pendiente ir a ver Harry Potter al cine. – Salió de la casa como si nada hubiera pasado. Ojalá pudiera haber hecho lo mismo.

- ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Qué rayos pasa contigo?

- Deberías agradecerme que…

- ¿Agradecerte? Estás totalmente loco.

- ¿Cómo puedes traer a ese tipo de personas aquí? Es peligroso, ni siquiera lo conoces.

- Perdón, pero yo no soy quien no se da el tiempo de conocer a las personas, ni a los que se dicen tus amigos. – Claro que no captó que me refería a Karofsky o Puck. Me encaminé hacia el sótano con la esperanza de que me dejara en paz. – Para tu información, él solo es un amigo y hace ya dos meses que lo conozco. – Cerré de un portazo la puerta del baño.

Me encerré en el baño por más de tres horas, necesitaba relajarme, pero estaba demasiado tenso, enojado, colérico. ¿Cómo diablos Finn tenía tan poca vergüenza para tratarlo así?, después de cómo lo ha hecho conmigo era verdaderamente contradictorio.

Salí del baño a regañadientes, no podía tardarme más ahí dentro, por más que quisiera. Por suerte Finn no abrió la boca en toda la tarde, aunque sé que se moría de ganas de hacerlo. Vi cómo se movía nervioso y varias veces trató de empezar una conversación sin éxito alguno. ¿Es patético burlarse de alguien que te ha lastimado muchas veces y ahora no sabe cómo arreglarlo y sufre por ello? Si lo es no me importaría serlo ni en lo más mínimo.

Desde esa tarde supe que por más que se lo negara esta vez, Finn no se rendiría para reponer los platos rotos. Tendría que hablar muy seriamente para que me lo quitara de encima, pero presiento que por más insistente y necia que se ponga no va a lograr que desista.

Como siempre, mi Ipod sabía que canción tocar para esta ocasión. En las bocinas de mis audífonos empezaba la tonada a la que me uní con impecable precisión.

_Silicone_

_Saline_

_Poison_

_Inject me_

_Baby I'm a freak bit(ch)_

_I'm a freak bit(ch)_

_Some guys won't dance to the beat of the track_

_He won't walk away, but He won't look back_

_He looks good but her ex-Girlfriend says he's a mess_

_He's a mess, he's a mess_

_Now the girl is dressed_

_He's a mess, He's a mess_

_He's a mess, He's a mess_

_

* * *

_Bueno, en el caso de Finn, que tiene dos pies izquierdos. Hay que reconocer que es perseverante en lo que hace, por eso ahora es un problema para mí. Intentando que caiga una y otra vez.

_Baby love to dance in the dark_

_Cos when he's looking she falls apart_

_Baby love to dance in the dark_

_Baby love to dance in the dark_

_Cos when he's looking she falls apart_

_Baby love to dance,_

_Love to dance in the dark_

_Around her kiss is a vampire grin_

_Moonlight's away while she's howling at him_

_He looks good but his girlfriend says she's a tramp_

_He's a tramp, he a vamp_

_But he still does his dance_

_He's a tramp, he's a vamp_

_But he still gives the dance_

Pobre Rachel. ¿Cómo soporta a una alimaña como esa? Aunque realmente dudo que esa garrapata sobrealimentada de Finn llegue algún día a tener la gracia vampírica de mi Blai... Edward.

_Mercedes, Tina, Rachel_

_Tell them how you feel girls_

_Work your (Blondie, Benét Ramsey ?)_

_Haunt like Liberace_

_Find your freedom in the music_

_Find your Jesus_

_Find your Cupid_

_You will never fall apart Diana_

_You're still in our hearts_

_Never let you fall apart_

_Together we'll dance in the dark_

La mañana siguiente resulto ser una especialmente fría. Subí a mi auto para salir a comprar algo de despensa que no sea alta en carbohidratos y lípidos, como todo en esa casa. No había caso, papá y Finn no lo iban a entender jamás, así que por mi bien y el de Carole fui yo a surtir del supermercado algo decente.

Iba concentrado en la lista que tenía en la mano, al parecer Finn o papá habían violado mi orden de no alterar esa lista, vi un producto que no había puesto yo, claramente remarcado. Una caja grande de hojuelas de maíz cubiertas de chocolate y bombones. Accedí a tomarlos por papá, claro que iba a tener que ponerle algunas condiciones para que los comiera. ¿Desde cuándo soy yo el padre en casa?

Alguien tomó la misma caja que yo tomé, y por desgracia voltee a ver quién era. Instintivamente me recargué en el estante opuesto. Karofsky me miró confuso y podría ser que… tímido.

- Pensé que la señorita no comía chocolate por el acné. – Me dijo como si fuera divertido y estuviera bromeando con un viejo amigo.

- No tendría por qué darte una explicación, pero déjame decirte que no es para mí, ¿sabes acaso la cantidad de azúcar y calorías que tiene esa porquería? Vas a engordar más si comes esa basura. Bueno, eres lo que comes no es así. – Creo que me excedí con eso. Me miró con gesto dolido. Hasta casi me hizo sentir culpable.

Me dirigí lentamente al final del pasillo cuando su mano me jaló de regreso y me acorraló contra los estantes.

- Si quieres advertirme qué pasará si suelto la lengua, descuida, no pienso morir golpeado por alguien que no sabe responder por sus actos o aceptarse como es. – le dije casi en susurros.

- ¿Quieres dejar de hablarme así? – me quedé helado.

- Solo déjame ir por favor. – le rogué.

- No, no quiero que te vayas, no todavía. – Es la situación más bizarra que había vivido hasta ahora.

- Te lo dije antes, no eres mi tipo, lo siento, pero… - me abrazó con fuerza, aunque gentil, cortando mis palabras.

- Hueles bien Homo. - ¿Cómo contestar eso?

- Karofsky suéltame por favor. – Forcejeé un poco para salir de entre sus brazos. Salí corriendo de ahí. Ni siquiera compré lo que ya tenía en el carrito.

Blaine me llamó esa tarde, pero no le pude contar mucho porque Finn nos observaba descaradamente, sin molestarse en prestar atención a su estúpido juego.

* * *

**Hola a todas y a todos!**

**Nuevo capítulo al fín XD**

**Pues como ven me tardé un poquito en subir, es que los últimos dos capítulos de Glee derrumbaron de nuevomi voluntad de hacer ya una trama distinta a la de la serie. En especial el capi de Never Been Kissed.**

**Ya sé que lo he dicho antes, pero talvez no pueda subir muy seguido (otra vez) ya que voy a empezar epoca de examenes de final de semestre y pues va a ser complicado compajinar mi historia con mi vida académica. ¡¿Por qué Dios?**

**Bueno, este va dedicado a sanjixzoro-fan, que pidió Dance In The Dark para un capi.**

**Y esta historia de principio a fin está dedicada a mis mejores amigas Akira Janeth Y Medu Itzuzeru 33**


	11. Confundido

¿Sería soñar demasiado el pensar que sin mí el club fue cayendo hasta el fondo de un abismo en el que el especio era muy reducido y era necesario pisarse unos a otros para poder salir? Tal vez eso me gustaría pensar. Según sé, las cosas en McKinley han estado un poco tensas desde que me fui, pero no creo que sea para tanto.

Lo cierto es que yo tampoco he estado tan feliz como hubiera deseado serlo al unirme a los Warblers. Si en New Directions me sentía desplazado a pesar de que yo solo he tenido ideas suficientes para dirigir sin problemas un nuevo espectáculo del Cirque Du Soleil, ahora me siento atrapado y sin salida. Desperdiciado y relegado como nunca.

Es bastante irónico, huí de McKinley, donde no podía ser yo mismo hasta la hora de las prácticas del coro, para caer un lugar donde para ser alguien debo ser totalmente sumiso y sin identidad.

Las seccionales han sido un fiasco para todos. En especial para Rachel, Finn y para mí.

Rachel y yo volvimos a reanudar y fortalecer nuestro lazo de amistad, pero teníamos un fuerte obstáculo de metro noventa y cinco de altura (si se podría llamar obstáculo como tal).

Finn se estaba haciendo el mártir con lo de Santana y él, Puck y Rachel. No puedo negar que estoy totalmente de parte de ella, pero me mantenía al margen de la situación, después de todo, ahora Finn era mi hermanastro, aparte del asunto de que me retiró el habla por completo después de que transferí a Dalton. Creo que Blaine también tiene algo que ver en eso. No se había estado portando muy bien conmigo desde que se lo presenté, así que su discurso en la boda y todo el asunto del Furt era ahora meramente hipocresía. En eso si era igual a Rachel, totalmente engreído y egoísta.

¿No es increíblemente tonto que ahora que Rachel y yo somos amigos sea el propio Finn quien nos separe? Lo más ridículo es que ahora se muestra todavía más enojado conmigo por eso. Literalmente, si sabe que estuve con Rachel o con Blaine me ignora por una semana entera, pero fue peor el día que la Rachel a casa a tomar un café.

Platicamos un buen rato sobre la escuela, McKinley, los chicos del club, Blaine; de Finn no dijimos palabra, pero fue como si lo estuviéramos invocando en secreto, pues al poco tiempo apareció.

- Mamá, Burt, ya llegué, Kurt estás ahí…

- Hola Finn, ¿Cómo estás?, te he estado buscando pero… - Rachel comenzó pero la interrumpió sin compasión.

- Voy a estar abajo si llegan mamá y Burt.

- Pero Finn… - Iba a ir por él si era necesario, pero Rachel me detuvo.

- Déjalo. – Me dijo en un susurro lastimero muy dramático. Díganme por Dios que yo no me ponía así con él.

- Pero Rachel, no sé porque no hablas directamente con él. Te ha hecho más daño a ti de lo que cree que le hiciste tú.

- Aún así, es mejor dejar que se calme él solo.

Rachel no podía quedarse más tiempo en la casa se veía bastante incómoda con Finn por los alrededores y yo por otro lado tampoco estaba en un lecho de rosas. Así que en vista de la situación Rachel tomó su camino de regreso a su casa y yo por mi parte me dirigí a mi habitación a hacer cualquier cosa.

- ¿Ya se fue esa embustera? – ¡Ay santo cielo!

- Esa "embustera" es tu novia. – Le dije sin perder el control a pesar de que me enfurezca que se ponga así.

- ¿Tú que sabes? Jamás te han hecho sentir así. – "Contrólate y no digas más" Me decía a mi mismo para no empezar una nueva discusión.

- Bien, solo te digo que estás sobreactuando. – prendí mi lap top y me senté sin voltear a verlo. – No quiero verla pasar por otro Jesse St. James por tu culpa.

- ¿Mi culpa? Kurt, fue ella la que… - tuve que subir una octava entera mi voz para sofocar su trillada cantaleta.

- ¿Ella no puede enojarse contigo por hacerlo con Santana, pero tú sí por tratar de vengarse con Puck de ti? ¡Ay por favor! – Me miró con odio, era duro, pero tenía que decírselo. – De hecho, me sorprende que esto no haya pasado antes, Santana ha sido tan poco sutil para coquetearte. Tuviste mucha suerte de que Rachel sea una ingenua en cuestiones del amor y que no sucediera esto antes.

- Espera, de que hablas, Santana no ha estado flirteando conmigo, solo estaba.

- Y lo que más me sorprende es que tú seas igual de ciego que Rachel. – no quería llegar a esto, pero… - Antes de que saliera tu secretito a la luz pública de manera oficial en el blog de Jacob, su proyecto original era "Finn Hudson protagoniza triangulo amoroso entre Santana y Rachel Berry".

- Tú mejor que nadie deberías de saber que las historias de ese tipo.

- No es que le crea, entiende, es que TODOS la hemos visto. – Me vio con su mirada de asombro. Esa en la que parece que te enfoca en primer plano, pero en realidad no sabes si de verdad te mira a ti o está tratando de accionar su cerebro más rápido de lo que normalmente lo usa, mientras tanto, su mirada se pierde en la inmensidad del mar.

- ¿Estás hablando en serio? – me dijo apenado, ya que por fin registró la última información.

- Crees que te mentiría.

- Soy un idiota.

- Y de los peores.

- ¿Cómo? – No sé todavía si se ofendió por el comentario.

- Hablo de esos a los cuales no puedes odiarlos por ser torpes. – me arrepentí de haberlo dicho tan solo segundos después, a veces se me olvida que es con Finn con quien estoy tratando.

- Gracias, supongo. – Me dijo, pero no pude notar si se había incomodado con mi comentario.

- ¿Qué te parece si salimos a comer una pizza, hermanito? No creas que he olvidado lo que prometí en la boda. – Me sacudió el pelo de forma cariñosa y paternal. ¡Qué cambios de humor tan repentinos!

- Eh, lo siento mucho, pero ya tengo planes para esta noche. – En cierta forma agradezco que las cenas familiares de los viernes hayan cambiado a los sábados después de la boda, ahora me era más sencillo pasar las noches de los viernes con Blaine o las chicas.

- ¿Vas a ir con Mercedes? – Algo me huele mal. – Te acompaño. – Lo sabía, ahora como le digo que voy a salir con Blaine.

- No, Mercedes va a salir este fin de semana con su familia.

- ¿Tina?

- No. Es Blaine, voy a ir a ver una película con Blaine,

- Voy contigo. – Era persistente, pero ahora había algo en su voz, sobre protectora y posesiva.

- Voy a estar bien.

- Quisiera creerte, pero ese tipo no me inspira confianza. - puse los ojos en blanco.

- Finn, por Dios, no te pongas pesado.

- Entonces llévame.

- De acuerdo, pero te advierto que solo te vas a aburrir y nos vas a hacer más difíciles las cosas.

Ahora las cosas serían más difíciles entre Blaine y yo.

Me sumergí en mi armario, absorto entre los cientos de combinaciones posibles que podía llevar y verme fabuloso. Trataba de olvidarme del hecho de que llevaba a Finn de guardaespaldas personal.

Todo resultó ser un desastre para mí, aunque haya salido a pedir de boca para Finn.

Blaine pasó por nosotros a las 7:00 pm, tan puntual y fabuloso como un príncipe de cuento de hadas. No se inmutó siquiera cuando le dije que vendría Finn con nosotros a ver Harry Potter, aunque claro, yo sí estuve a punto de salir corriendo y dejar a Finn sólo.

El ambiente en el auto de Blaine era tenso, Finn vigilaba cada movimiento de Blaine y míos en los asientos de enfrente, yo le lanzaba miradas asesinas por el retrovisor con toda la intensión de que sólo él las entendiera. Blaine parecía calmado, pero tenía las manos crispadas sobre el volante.

Para completar la situación había alguien más en el cine que puso de su parte para arruinar la noche. Puck hacía fila en las afueras del cine empujando el carrito de Artie, quién estaba ataviado con una túnica oficial de Hogwarts y una varita de juguete en la mano.

- ¿Estás seguro de que tengo que estar aquí? – Decía Puck impaciente

- Es parte de tu servicio hermano. – Decía Artie, quién cuando nos vio nos hizo señas y una extraña floritura con la varita. Nos acercamos. Al menos creo que no fue mi imaginación notar que Puck se sonrojaba al vernos. – Si quieren, podemos entrar en grupo, tendremos buenos lugares. – Artie estaba emocionado.

- Hola Artie. – Saludamos al chico en silla de ruedas Finn y yo.

- Kurt, Chico, hace siglos que no te veía. – Respondió efusivo.

- Me da gusto verte también. ¿Esa es una cicatriz de látex?

- Si, Mercedes me ayudó esta tarde antes de irse. – El chico en silla de ruedas me presumió su brillante cicatriz bajo el flequillo

- Lo supuse. Yo le enseñé el truco.

- ¿Quién es este tío? – Preguntó Artie amigable, pude ver de reojo que Finn dejó de prestar atención a las quejas de Puck sobre que había una fiesta ahora mismo en el complejo universitario de Lima y puso especial interés en mi posible respuesta.

- Artie, el es mi amigo Blaine. Va conmigo a Dalton. – Se saludaron cortésmente. Aún no sé cómo puede ser tan perfecto.

- Genial, otra nena. – dijo casi en susurro, como is pudiera engañar a alguien con un oido tan fino como el mío. Puck estaba molesto conmigo por algo. Ese comentario lo delataba. Oh… El beso, claro. Qué infantil.

Dejé que Artie hablara a sus anchas con Blaine y me puse delante de Puck, realmente junto a Finn, vigilando todos los movimientos de Blaine. La sola idea me ponía de malhumor y, para ser sinceros, los lloriqueos de Puck no me ayudaban en los más mínimos a serenarme.

- No sé que estoy haciendo aquí. Debería estar con todas esas chicas universitarias. En lugar de eso estoy con un paralítico, un tonto y dos remedos de señoritas. – se quejaba en voz baja para sí mismo. Créanme que intenté contar hasta diez, lo hice hasta en ruso, pero este tipo acaba tan fácil con mi paciencia.

Puck, cállate – empecé a regañarlo, pero en voz baja, no le iba a arruinar más la noche a Blaine. - no eres el único que está a disgusto aquí. Créeme que no estaba en mis planes pasar la tarde con un niñito que juega a ser el macho todo el tiempo. ¿Quedó claro señor soy irresistible e invencible?

Entramos a la sala de cine y Finn, se sentó entre de Blaine y yo, dejándome de nuevo a merced de nuevo con Noah Puckerman

- No intentes hacer nada extraño. – Me dijo Puck con repulsión.

- El que se debería cuidar soy yo. Porque si mal no lo recuerdo… - me acerqué para que solo me escuchara él. – fuiste tú quién me besó la última vez. – Me miró con odio.

Después me sumergí dentro de la película mientras Puck se quedó dormido. Sorprendentemente, durante un instante todos disfrutábamos de la película e intercambiábamos comentarios emocionados de cada parte de la cinta. Pero todo volvió a su cauce original cuando está terminó

- ¿No deberíamos despertar a tu amigo? – Artie Finn y yo acordamos darle un susto a Puck dejándolo solo en la sala. Yo sugerí dejarlo ahí toda la noche, pero creo que fue excesivo.

- Es solo una bromita inocente. No va a suceder nada. – Blaine me miró con cara de pocos amigos. - Además me la debe.

- Aún así no está bien. – Regresó a la sala y los demás lo seguimos. Seguía dormido plácidamente. Blaine y yo nos acercamos.

- Puck, despierta, tenemos que irnos. – Blaine sacudió un poco a Puck.

- Mmmmmmshmmemmsh Kurt. – balbuceó Puck e instintivamente sentí pánico.

- ¿Qué? – Dije contrariado.

- Sigue dormido. – dijo Blaine quizá para sí mismo

- Si ya vi. – sería mejor despertarlo o diría lo de... - Puck, levántate. – Yo fui un poco más brusco. Gracias a eso se despertó

- ¿Dónde estoy? – Preguntó todavía adormilado

- En el cine. – le contesté y me miró horrorizado, como si hubiera vito a un espanto.

- Aléjate de mi maricón de mierda.

- ¿Pero qué te pasa? – dije – Solo te estábamos despertando, de lo contrario te hubieras queda…

- Hubiera sido mejor quedarme. - Me interrumpió furioso.

- Puck, contrólate. – Finn intercedió por mí.

- No me digas que hacer. - Se volvió a verme otra vez. - Y tú, no me vuelvas a poner una mano encima o…

- ¿O qué? – lo reté. Blaine me sujetó por los hombros, listo para empujarme a la salida si era necesario. Puck estaba muy molesto, se le saltaba la vena de la cién amenazando con transformarse en una aneurisma o en Hulk.

- Basta, el no te ha hecho nada. – Finn se puso frente a mí, haciendo una barrera.

- ¿Ahora lo defiendes? – miró a Finn como si fuera un traidor

- Te estás excediendo.

- Yo mejor me largo. – Me dirigió una última mirada asesina y se fue.

- ¡Hey! Espérame. – Déjalo Artie.

- Nosotros te llevamos. – Se ofreció Blaine. ¿No es lindo?

- Lo siento Kurt. - Me dijo Artie apenado. - Me va a escuchar ese idiota.

- Déjalo así. - le dije.

En el Auto íbamos todos callados y más aún después de dejar a Artie.

Llegamos – Dije casi en susurro.

- Te… te llamo luego. – Blaine me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Finn me pasó el brazo por el hombro.

Ahora no necesito comprensión, necesito estar solo. – le dije sin pensar casi y me metí a la casa.

- ¿Hola? – dije para comprobar si estaban en casa ya papá y Carole. Suspiré casi con alivio al ver que todavía no llegaban. La vida del recién casado puede resultar conveniente para las de los hijos adolescentes.

- No quiero que comentes nada de lo que pasó. – Le dije a Finn ya en nuestra habitación.

- Pero, no crees que deban saberlo.

- No quiero causarle más preocupaciones. Ya es suficiente que hayan gastado tanto para la matricula de Dalton. Precisamente para evitar estos incidentes. - Me metí al armario para guardar mis zapatos.

- Yo… lo siento. – dijo Finn torpemente.

- No ha sido culpa tuya.

Me acosté y casi instantáneamente me quedé dormido. Ni siquiera me molestó el ruido de la televisión en el canal deportivo.

Por mi mente pasaban imágenes revueltas de esa tarde y pronto me vi en un sueño muy extraño. Yo caminaba de la mano de Blaine. Nos detuvimos y el tomó mi mano y la besó dulcemente, de pronto ya no era Blaine quién sostenía mi mano y posaba sus labios sobre ella, si no un chico de peinado mohicano y de prominente musculatura. Me abrazó y de pronto el chico medía casi dos metros de estatura y su complexión se hizo más liviana y desgarbada.

Levanté la mirada y vi a Finn. Sus ojos tiernos me miraban con cariño, casi veneración.

- Lo siento. – Su voz era igual a la de Finn, pero más melodiosa. – prometo protegerte siempre. – Me dio un suave beso en la frente y, al igual que en otro sueño que había tenido alguna vez se despidió de mi con un "Te quiero".

Desperté sobresaltado. ¿Qué me está pasando?

* * *

**Hola a todos!**

**Ha pasado mucho desde la última publique.**

**Pasaron muchas cosas en este tiempo, casi todas malas. En cuanto salí de vacaciones me propuse escribir, pero tuve un transe como de dos semanas en que no tenía inspiración.**

**Espero les guste este capítulo**

**Gracias por sus reviews! XD**


	12. Losing My Religion Because Of You

Sin darme cuenta, me he sumergido tanto en la escuela que ha llegado la época navideña. Salvo por las decoraciones y la ropa de la colección de invierno en los aparadores de mis tiendas favoritas, todo parece perder ese encanto que solía tener la época. ¿O sería yo quien había perdido el interés en ella?

Ahora estoy lejos de todos mis amigos (no es que tenga muchos), pero no sé si hubiese aguantado más tiempo la presión de McKinley. Por mucho que toleren mis preferencias aquí, no estoy seguro de ser aceptado como tal.

Entre las prácticas del coro y los deberes escolares me costaba mucho encontrar tiempo para mí o para los demás. Hace ya más de un mes que no salgo con nadie. Presiento que Mercedes estará muy molesta conmigo porque las últimas doce veces que ha llamado a casa para hacer planes de shopping o simplemente hablar la he tenido que dejar plantada por trabajos escolares. Blaine, aparte de las clases o el coro (y es un decir que lo podía ver en el coro, pues como vocalista él no tiene que pasarse tres horas practicando harmonías) solo había ido a mi casa para que le ayudara con sus deberes de Francés y de ortografía. No he vuelto a ver a Rachel desde la noche del cine y estoy seguro de que no la veré en un buen tiempo por aquí.

Así es, Rachel y Finn han terminado definitivamente. ¿Cómo ha pasado? Fácil. Los dos son tan necios que no hacen caso de lo que les dicen, al menos Finn si lo es.

Rachel pasó día tras día intentando disculparse con él, arrastrándose a sus pies sin un gramo de dignidad. Mientras Finn seguía con su fase del chico ofendido. Que dúo tan patético. Opté mejor por no opinar, pues al fin y al cabo no hay caso con estos dos.

Esta navidad al parecer prometía ser una muy solitaria y triste. Papá y Carole salieron a Idaho para ir con una tía de Carole a pasar navidades, yo sin embargo aquí estoy, encerrado a cuatro paredes, pues al inicio de las vacaciones tenía una montaña de deberes más alta que el Kilimanjaro. Resulta que al no tener la misma vida social y estar solo durante las vacaciones sin nada más que hacer que sentarte a estudiar la geografía del país o la Guerra Fría, tu trabajo ocupa mucho menos tiempo.

Finn accedió a quedarse conmigo para librarse de ir con esa tía suya, hasta donde pude notar tampoco Carole quería ir, pero papá insistió. Esa mujer era una de esas tías odiosas que al paso de los años se ha quedado sola. Una historia de familiares incómodos más con la que tendré que lidiar cuando sea famoso en Broadway.

Sin embargo estoy sólo en casa, pensé que sería lindo tener un poco de tiempo para mí, pero en lugar de eso ahora me parece deprimente y más en estas fechas.

Finn dejó una nota sobre el refrigerador, iba a ir a casa del señor Shue a la cena de navidad. Decía que todos los del club Glee iban a ir, incluso Rachel y Puck que son judíos. Se notaba lo mucho que me extrañaban. Ni siquiera me invitaron. Supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme.

Pasadas las doce de la noche empecé a sentir algo que me oprimía con fuerza el pecho. Desde que mamá murió papá siempre decoraba la casa para la navidad y se vestía de Santa Claus para darme mis obsequios al día siguiente hasta que cumplí doce años, incluso mandaba hacer una gran cena – no importando que se desperdiciara ya que sólo éramos él y yo – y hacía esfuerzos tremendos para comerse toda esa comida elegante.

Esa navidad no había nadie excepto yo. No había villancicos ni luces de colores. Las paredes frías sólo hacían eco de la soledad que me acompañaba y aumentaban mi claustrofobia. No había risas. Mis recuerdos felices venían a mi mente incrementando la nostalgia que sentía.

Subí las escaleras y me dirigí al cuarto de mamá, pero no me atrevía a entrar. Hacía tanto que no había estado ahí. Hace tanto que no había extrañado así a mamá.

Bajé corriendo, tomé las llaves, mi abrigo, bufanda y guantes. No había nadie en las calles, pero podía ver dentro de las demás casas a muchas familias, gozando y cantando.

Me senté un rato en una banca de un parque a pocas calles de casa, estaba tan silencioso y pacífico, como si descansara de todo el barullo que armaban los niños, los autos y los transeúntes durante el día.

Una tonada tenía yo en mi mente, no sé porque la recuerdo.

_Oh, Life is bigger_

_It's bigger than you_

_And you are not me_

_The lengths that I will go to_

_The distance in your eyes_

_Oh no I've said too much_

_I set it up_

De pronto me di cuenta de que la tonada no solo estaba en mi mente, en realidad alguien estaba cantándola al compás de una guitarra.

_That's me in the corner_

_That's me in the spotlight_

_Losing my religion_

_Trying to keep up with you_

_And I don't know if I can do it_

_Oh no I've said too much_

_I haven't said enough_

_I thought that I heard you laughing_

_I thought that I heard you sing_

_I think I thought I saw you try_

Era una voz familiar, la conozco y por eso fui a buscarlo.

Every whisper

Of every waking hour I'm

Choosing my confessions

Trying to keep an eye on you

Like a hurt lost and blinded fool, fool

Oh no I've said too much

I set it up

Doblando la esquina lo pude ver a la perfección. Noah Puckerman estaba sentado con su guitarra en las manos.

_Consider this_

_Consider this_

_The hint of the century_

_Consider this_

_The slip that brought me_

_To my knees failed_

_What if all these fantasies_

_Come flailing around_

_Now I've said too much_

_I thought that I heard you laughing_

_I thought that I heard you sing_

_I think I thought I saw you try_

_But that was just a dream_

_Try, cry, why try?_

_That was just a dream_

_Just a dream, just a dream_

_Dream _

No era una canción de navideña, mucho menos de esperanza o algo referente a la época. Aunque es una de las canciones que más me gustan de R.E.M.

Puck dio los últimos acordes de su canción mucho más melancólicos de los que eran originalmente.

- Kurt. – dijo y yo me sobresalté, no sé de que será capaz. No me dejará explicarle que no lo estaba espiando.

- ¿Sí? – dije tímidamente. Me descubrió, no podría salir corriendo ahora, sería peor. Sin embargo, la reacción de Puck me tomó por sorpresa.

- ¿Qu-que-ee haces aquí? – tartamudeó pálido.

- Salí a caminar. – Me miró con cierta duda dibujada en la mirada. - ¿Tú qué haces aquí? Pensé que estarías celebrando con el señor Shue.

- Estaba. En realidad fui porque me obligaron. – puso cara de fastidio.

- Lo imaginé. – fui y me senté en la misma banca.

- Una fiesta aburrida.

- Aún así pudiste irte a casa. Aunque seas judío, esta no es una noche para que estés vagando sólo.

- Y a ti que más te da. – Empezó a tocar al alzar algunas notas mientras se ponía a la defensiva. – Además, tú eres quien debería estar en su casa. ¿O qué, tu novia Finn o la otra señorita no te dan suficiente amor en casa para que lo estés buscando en las calles?

- Veo que es imposible tener una conversación civilizada contigo. – Me paré listo para marcharme, pero incluso aunque fuese Noah, es preferible a estar sólo. ¡Qué deprimente tener que elegir entre esas dos y peor aún, decidirte por él!

- Lamento no estar a su altura señorita. – Me hizo una sarcástica y exagerada reverencia.

- ¿Sabes que tus chistes no son graciosos?

- Los demás se ríen de ellos. – dijo como si eso resolviera todo.

- Es cómo oír contar un chiste a Hitler. – le espeté

- Me comparas con Hitler. – Me miró ofendido.

- Sabes a lo que me refiero. – sin embargo me seguía mirando con odio. – Veo que no. – Era Puck, lo olvidaba. – Imagina que eres un soldado judío infiltrado. Lo menos que quieres que te maten. ¿Cierto? – asintió lentamente, intentando asimilar aquello. – Te topas en una multitud con el mismo Hitler, pero no puedes atacar o al primer paso te matarían. – esperé un momento a que hilara lo que le estoy diciendo. – Hitler cuenta un chiste racista sobre judíos, estás al alcance de su vista y de sus otros matones. ¿Te decidirías a morir si te dejas descubrir al no reírte? – En realidad no sé porque intento razonar, y más de aquella forma con Puck.

- ¿Entonces soy una especie de Hitler judío? - puse los ojos en blanco.

- No, no lo eres. Solo un patético abusivo más. La gente sólo se ríe de tus bromas por miedo o por algo de popularidad. – Nos quedamos en silencio un momento.

- En el club te echan de menos. – me sacó de mis pensamientos con ese comentario. – No es que yo lo haga. – dijo para asegurarse de verse muy hombre.

- Sí, claro. Tanto así que ya no se acuerdan de mí.

- Eso no es cierto. - dijo apresuradamente, pero pude ver que se retractaba al instante. – No todos. Estoy seguro que esa morocha y la novia de Mike si te extrañan.

- Es increíble que ya pasó más de un año y todavía no sabes cómo se llaman, una de ellas fue tu novia. – dije incrédulo.

- No tengo porque aprenderme sus nombres. – dijo con gesto de suficiencia. – Me aman las chicas.

- Eres todo un caso.

- ¿Celoso porque no te presto suficiente atención? – rió a carcajadas de su estúpido comentario.

- Eres un idiota. - ¿Cómo se le puede ocurrir una cosa así?

- Vamos, se que te mueres por probar un poco de Puckerman. – Me aprisionó bajos sus musculosos brazos producto de esteroides.

- ¡Suéltame! ¿Qué te sucede? – No sé cómo, pero pude zafarme al darle un buen golpe en la boca que lo dejó en el piso. - ¡Ay por Dios! Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. – Me acerqué para ver que daños había provocado, pero se incorporó de manera casi fugaz y me aplicó una especie de llave de lucha libre. Me tenía ahorcado con su antebrazo izquierdo mientras con su mano derecha me halaba con fuerza el cabello.

- Me estoy cansando de tus cosas maricón de mierda. – me gruñó entre dientes.

- Tú empezaste. ¡Déjame en paz troglodita! – gracias a dios y a mis arduas clases de gimnasia rítmica pude moverme un poco, pero las manos de Puck eran demasiado para mí y me empezaba a marear por el esfuerzo y por el poco espacio que tenía entre Puck y el enorme árbol en el qué me había acorralado.

Dejé de forcejear y sólo esperaba con los ojos cerrados a que él se cansara de estar como piedra sobre mí, me diera una patada o dos en las costillas y se fuera de ahí. Sin embargo al poco rato de jadear cansado noté que mi respiración se había calmado y esa respiración agitada provenía de él.

Abrí los ojos y pude ver que me observaba fijamente, pero no era la expresión facial que tenía en mente. De pronto mis sentidos me dijeron que hubiese sido mejor una paliza. Cerró más el espacio entre nosotros a mano que tenía ocupada en asfixiarme se movió para empezar a acariciar mis pómulos. Era una mano cálida, pero su roce me dejaba helado. Estaba petrificado de miedo, pero mi labio inferior empezó a moverse frenético. Volví acerrar los ojos involuntariamente para tratar de calmarme e idear una forma de salir de ahí cuando pasó.

De súbito sentí sus labios sobre los míos, pero ésta vez no fue cómo la vez del campo de futbol. Esta vez fue mucho más lento y delicado. Por unos segundos no supe que hacer, pero cuando recobré la razón le di un empujón y le propiné la bofetada más fuerte que mi mano fue capaz de dar y salí corriendo de ahí.

- ¡Hummel, espera! – Me gritó Puck. Corrí como loco, no quería que me alcanzara.

Llegué a casa en cuestión de minutos. Me desplomé sobré el sillón y lloré por un buen rato.

Pasadas las dos de la mañana llegó Finn a casa.

- Kurt, ya estoy aquí. – dejó las llaves y colgó su abrigo.

- ¡Kurt! ¿Qué está…? ¿Pasó algo? ¿Estás bien? - Me vió hecho un ovillo y con los ojos hinchados.

- No, no estoy bien. – dije en sollozos. Rápidamente balbuceé lo sucedido, sin decir que había sido Puck y lo de la casi violación. Para él no había sido mas que un intento de asalto. Le rogué que no le dijera a papá o con él no podría contener la verdad. Después de todo fue mi culpa por haber salido de noche y todo eso.

No dijo nada al respecto, se mantenía muy serio, solo accedió a no decirle a papá si no volvía a hacerlo. Como si ese fuera el problema.

- Kurt. – llamó ya que iba al sótano. Me abrazó fuertemente.

- Todo va a estar bien. – rompí a llorar de nuevo.

Me sentía mejor al estar así. De hecho, me sentía bien. Estuvimos así por un rato, con mi cara enterrada en su pecho. Levanté el rostro, para mirarlo y vi su cara a pocos centímetros de la mía. Era tan extraño, como si hubiera regresado un año entero en el tiempo y recordara lo que era amarlo. Estaba deslumbrado, lo admito, pero conservaba la conciencia suficiente de que no moví ni un músculo.

Mis ojos se cerraron al contacto de su boca con la mía. Un montón de cosas pasaron por mi mente Puck, Blaine, nuestros padres y luego solo una imagen fija.

Era Finn.

Este historia continuara...

* * *

**Hola a todos!**

**Bien, pues este es, digamos que un capitulo especial dividido en dos. Originalmente lo había pensado como especial de navidad - y creanme que lo empecé a escribir casi desde que glee sacó el suyo, tal vez antes - pero al final quedó así.**

**Algunos diran que utilice una canción que ellos ya usaron, si, lo hice, porque esa canción me gusta desde hace mucho y quizá se puedan repetir algunas otras.**


	13. Losing My Religion Because Of You parte2

Cuando pude despertar de ese trance, ese que tanto había esperado - y que de paso sea, ahora lo veo como un terrible error – me alejé con cuidado de Finn, sumido en un silencioso torbellino de culpa.

- ¡Wow! Eso sí que fue intenso. – dijo Finn.

- Me… Me tengo que ir. – Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

- ¡Hey! Aguarda, adonde vas con tanta prisa. – Me sujetó del brazo, acto que mi cuerpo rechazó alejando el brazo casi al contacto con él.

- Al baño. – le contesté de prisa.

Bajé las escaleras lo más rápido que pude, tomé mi pijama y cerré el baño con llave antes de arrojar las cosas al piso.

"Esto no está pasando, nnno puede ser cierto" Le decía a mi reflejo en el espejo. "Eso no pasó, fue tu imaginación." "Entonces cómo lo recuerdas tan claramente" Mi cordura, mi razón y mi lógica en serio tenían problemas para saber que estaba pasando.

Cuando mi mente decidió que si había pasado, mi conciencia se burlaba de mí de manera muy cruel. "¿Quién diría que tu patético plan de que nuestros padres se casaran haya resultado?"

- No ha resultado, quiero decir, yo no planeé esto.

"Entonces que pasó genio."

- No lo sé.

"Te diré que pasó, ese chico, al que tu amabas, ups, perdón, amas y que casualmente ahora es tu hermanastro."

- En primer lugar, ya no lo amo, porque yo estoy enamorado de Blaine. ¿De acuerdo?. En segundo lugar, ese es el problema, que ahora es mi hermano y no puedo permitirme hacerle esto a mi familia. – Empecé a hiperventilar con mi imaginación que estaba trabajando a toda máquina imaginando cosas.

"¿No crees que te estás adelantando? Deberías hablar con él, de que tienes miedo, que te espere afuera con una botella de champaña y nada de ropa, solo una bata transparente que no alcanza a cubrir su…"

- ¡Basta! – Grité. Definitivamente me estoy volviendo loco.

- ¿Kurt? ¿Estás bien? – Genial, ¿ahora que iba a hacer? ¿Quedarme en el baño hasta que él se durmiera?

"Lástima que no metiste un buen libro"

- ¡Suficiente! – le dije a mi conciencia, como si estuviera hablando a alguien con cuerpo. – No me ayudas en lo más mínimo.

Me enjuague la cara y salí del baño. Finn me esperaba sentado en mi diván. Ciertamente no estaba en bata transparente con encaje… "Yo no mencione encaje" PERO, tampoco estaba mirando la televisión como comúnmente hacía.

- Creo que tenemos que hablar – Me dijo Finn serio.

- Supongo. – realmente no sé que esperar.

- Mira no sé qué rayos sucedió allá arriba…

- Lo sé, fue raro. Pero no te preocupes, no halare de ello jamás. Las cosas no cambiaran y yo volveré con Blaine y tú con Rach… bu- bueno, con quien sea y… - Empecé a hablar cómo loco. Mientras me sentaba en el diván.

- Espera. – Me puso el dedo sobre los labios, me tomó de la barbilla y me dio otro beso, uno más decidido y corto. - ¿Quién dijo que todo seguía igual? – Se me fue el aliento por unos segundos y la sangre se agolpó sobre mis mejillas casi dolorosamente. El me sonrió. "Estás en problemas" No podía estar más de acuerdo con mi conciencia.

- No… No, esto no está bien.

- ¿Pero de que hablas? – me dijo y su mirada tierna casi me derrite. "No que no lo querías" Cállate, le ordené a mi conciencia.

- ¿Cómo que de que hablo? De todo. Te imaginas lo que dirán mi padre o Carole o tus amigos de la escuela si se enteran de que…

- De que te a…

- ¡Ni se te ocurra decirlo Finn Hudson! Entiendo lo que está pasando en tu cabeza. Te sientes decepcionado por lo que te hicieron Rachel y Quinn, y ahora desconfías de las mujeres. Te sientes con la obligación con papá de cuidarme después de las veces que lo defraudaste y…

- Kurt, escúchame, la verdad no sé si sean esas cosas, pero si siento algo por ti Mira, me gustas, me gustas mucho, sólo que no sabía cómo decirlo y me sentía mal porque no podía definir eso y no saber qué hacer con Rachel. Me sentía atrapado y cuando te veía con Blaine sentía que te perdía.

- Ahí ésta, quieres protegerme de Blaine, como HERMANO.

- Vamos Kurt, sólo dame una oportunidad. Sé que también sientes algo. - Se veía desesperado por que le creyera.

- No, no. Aunque sea cierto simplemente no podemos hacerlo, estaría mal y heriríamos a mucha gente.

- Pero, qué quieres que haga.

- Que trates de olvidarlo. Por nuestro bien. Por el de la familia.

- No me puedes pedir eso. – Se veía tan mal. En serio dolía, pero no puede ser de otra forma. – No puedes, sería imposible teniéndote aquí todo el tiempo y sería… - Subía cada vez más la voz.

- Como lo que yo he hecho desde hace meses. – Se me quebró la voz y sentía cómo las lágrimas empezaban a formarse. – Y créeme que hasta ahora daba buen resultado. – Quise salir de ahí corriendo, pero él salió detrás de mí y me atrapó entre sus brazos.

Él me juraba al oído que me quería, quisiera no sentirme mal por él y por mí, pero mi ser se partía en dos, una parte quisiera que fuera verdad pero la otra se resistía a sufrir y hacer sufrir. Lloraba de frustración, de ira contra el destino, de dolor por verlo sufrir, de tristeza por no poder ser abierto y sincero.

- ¡Suéltame Finn, por favor! – sollozaba casi en susurros.

- No hasta que me prometas que me darás una oportunidad. – Ahora él también lloraba suplicante.

- No seas infantil, por favor, no me hagas esto.

Me dio un beso desesperado, cargado de dolor y deseo, al cual correspondí con igual dolor, uno que debería ser de despedida, las cosas no pueden ser de otra forma.

- Esto no cambia nada. – le dije y regresé al baño por mi pijama y subí al cuarto de mamá, estar en la misma habitación solo supondría un riesgo para ambos.

- Entré a la habitación y sentí cómo me desmoronaba lentamente. ¿En qué horrible pesadilla tenía que hacerle esto a Finn y tener que ser indiferente a lo que siento? Lloré hasta el amanecer. Miré a la foto de mamá que había sobre el buró de la cama. Esa foto siempre me había gustado. Ella me sostenía en brazos con cuidado y sonreía a la cámara con alegría.

- Dime qué hacer mamá. Porque realmente no lo sé.

Caí en un sueño turbulento, lleno de imágenes y colores violentos. Blaine me esperaba sonriente, luego era Finn, luego Puck. Cada una de sus voces me llamaba desesperadamente. Solo esperaba que al despertar las cosas se hubieran enfriado un poco y Finn haya entendido mi mensaje.

- ¿Estás bien Kurt? – Su voz me despertó.

- ¿Qué pasó? – dije con la cabeza hecha un desastre. En todo sentido.

- Te movías cómo loco. – Finn tomó mi mano y caí en la realidad, no fue un sueño. – Feliz Navidad.

- Pensé lo que me dijiste anoche y decidí que no importa.

- ¿Que no importa que? - esperaba que dijera "lo que siento, tienes razón es una estupidez, ni siquiera si solo es confusión." Aunque me parta el alma lo prefería

- No importa que no aprueben lo que siento, lo que los dos sentimos. - Estrecho mi mano con más fuerza, pero sin dejar de ser gentil. ¡Ay por que hace las cosas sienpre tan difíciles! - Estoy seguro de lo que siento y que sepas que me arrepiento de todo el daño que te hice con mis problemas de inseguridad. - ¿Estuvo buscando cosejo con algún psicologo? ASolo espero que no se Emma Pillsbury o lo crucificaran.

No sé en qué momento empezó a hablar sin sentido, o habré sido yo. Lo que sí recuerdo es que la cabeza me iba a estallar.

- Finn, por favor, no empecemos de nuevo. Dejé claro lo que quería y espero que respetes mi posición.

- Claro, pero no me voy a dar por vencido, soy muy insistente. No soy un chico del que te puedas olvidar tan fácil. – Eso me suena familiar, déjame ver. Oh, lo recuerdo, se lo dijo a Rachel cuando salía con ese tramposo de Jesse. - Voy a ser digno de ti. - No sé que me asustó más, su mirada, el que me acariciara la mirada o que ambos me gustaran y me hicieran sentir extrañamente incomodo.

- Esto es extraño. – le dije.

- ¿Qué importa? – dijo alegre

- Arréglate para que abras tus obsequios.

- ¿Obsequios?

- ¿Crees que mamá y Burt me dejaron aquí sin ninguna condición.?

- Creí que esa era cuidar de mí.

- Esa no es una condición, es un placer. - ¡Ay por Dios! Esto se está tornando ridículo.

- De acuerdo, pero no vuelvas a decir eso. – ¿Alguien me podría explicar cuando caí en la dimensión desconocida?

- Oye, iré a comprar unas cuantas cosas para el desayuno, no empieces a abrir los obsequios sin mí.

- Bien.

- Adiós Kurt, te q…

- No lo digas.

- Terminaras aceptándolo. - Me besó en la frente y se fue. Mientra contemplaba la puerta de la habitación como un idiota y me reprendí por ello.

Me vestí a prisa, esta situación es de lo más extraña y de lo más incómoda. Aunque parezca ridículo tengo miedo. Temo a lastimarlo, a pesar de todo. Además de que tengo miedo a ser yo el que termine mal. Me despedí del retrato de mamá y bajé al sótano. Jugueteaba con las teclas del piano cuando una canción llegó a mi, era como si lahubieran hecho para mí.

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did_

_I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery_

_I will not break the way you did_

_You fell so hard_

_I've learned the hard way, to never let it get that far_

Me resulta difícil confiar en su palabra ya que esta me ha causado mucho daño antes. No, no puedo darme ese lujo de caer de nuevo.

_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side_

_So I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust_

_Not only me, but everyone around me_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid_

Todo había estado muy bien hasta ayer. Había aprendido a ser cauteloso y a buscar algo digno de mí. A no confiar en nadie más que en mí.

_I watched you die_

_I heard you cry_

_Every night in your sleep_

_I was so young_

_You should have known better than to lean on me_

_You never thought of anyone else_

_You just saw your pain_

_And now I cry_

_In the middle of the night_

_For the same damn thing._

Mucho había soñado con esto, no puedo negarlo y aunque te maldije cien mil veces solo deseaba que pasara y aunque juraba que ya te había olvidado, mis sueños me decían la terrible verdad.

_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side_

_So I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I tried my hardest just to forget everything_

_Because of you_

_I don't know how to let anyone else in_

_Because of you_

_I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid_

_Because of you_

_Because of you_

Llamaron a la puerta. Me levanté del piano a abrir.

No había nadie, solo una cajita envuelta en papel navideño con una pequeña nota que decía "Lo siento Kurt".

Cerré la puerta y desenvolví el pequeño paquete. Era un CD. Dentro de mí sabía que sería un problema si lo abría, pero qué más daba, parecía que todos se habían puesto para hacer de esta navidad una de la que jamás me podré olvidar.

Dude si ponerlo en el reproductor de CD del estéreo, y vaya que había razón para alarmarse de oírlo.

Kurt, si estás oyendo esto es que al fin me animé a decirte lo que siento, solo espero que no me juzgues y por lo que he hecho. – reconocí casi al instante la voz grave de Puck. – Esto es para ti. - ¿Cómo demonios sucedió que de sufrir por estar sólo y no encontrar alguien que te acepte como un posible compañero al que amar, de la noche a la mañana haya tres candidatos peleándose con uñas y dientes por estar conmigo?

La guitarra comenzó a hacerse oír en las bocinas en una versión acústica de una hermosa _power-ballad_ de los años 80's. Casi podía sentir venir la letra cuando recordé que en la tapa del CD había una carta que fungía aparte como portada.

_Sitting here wasted and wounded_

_At this old piano_

_Trying hard to capture_

_The moment this morning I don't know_

_'cause a bottle of vodka_

_Is still lodged in my head_

_And some blond gave me nightmares_

_I think he's still in my bed_

_As I dream about movies_

_They won't make of me when I'm dead_

"Kurt, sé que he sido un idiota durante mucho tiempo, que te he tratado muy mal y que no he sabido comportarme como un verdadero hombre. Sabes que no soy bueno con las palabras, pero necesitaba decirlo de alguna forma."

_With an ironclad fist I wake up and_

_French kiss the morning_

_While some marching band keeps_

_Its own beat in my head_

_While we're talking_

_About all of the things that I long to believe_

_About love and the truth and_

_What you mean to me_

_And the truth is baby you're all that I need_

"Estoy locamente enamorado de ti (mierda suena tan cursi, pero no hay otra manera de describirlo) y lo he estado desde el beso en el campo de futbol. Bueno, quizás no, pero si me gusto, pero supongo que todo pasó a partir de ahí."

_I want to lay you on a bed of roses_

_For tonite i sleep on a bed on nails_

_I want to be just as close as the holy ghost is_

_And lay you down on bed of roses_

"Al principio solo quería asegurarme de que no dijeras nada a los demás, pero empecé a notar que te prestaba demasiada atención a pesar de que sabía que habías sido honesto conmigo. Y empezaba a pensar que eras un chico _cool_, después noté que eras _hot _como una porrista, pero más listo y talentoso."

_Well I'm so far away_

_That each step that I take is on my way home_

_A king's ransom in dimes I'd given each night_

_Just to see through this payphone_

_Still i run out of time_

_Or it's hard to get through_

_Till the bird on the wire flies me back to you_

"Cuando te fuiste de la escuela me sentía como mal. Algo me faltaba, me intenté liar con algunas chicas como Lauren Zizes, Santana y con Rachel, pero después de haberte visto con ese chico de tu escuela en las seccionales, simplemente no pude hacerlo con Rachel."

_I'll just close my eyes and whisper,_

_Baby blind love is true_

_I want to lay you down on a bed of roses_

_For tonight I sleep on a bed of nails_

_I want to be just as close as the Holy Ghost is_

_And lay you down on bed of roses_

"Luego te volví a ver en el día de la estúpida película esa. Me tomaste por sorpresa varias veces y me dolía que me hablaras tan de ese modo, pero después de todo yo fui el que empecé, como siempre."

_The hotel bar hangover whiskey's gone dry_

_The barkeeper's wig's crooked_

_And she's giving me the eye_

_I might have said yeah_

_But I laughed so hard I think I died_

"Te pensaba todo el tiempo y supe que te quería, que te necesitaba, hasta que grabé el CD, pero creí que jamás te lo daría. Hasta ayer."

_When you close your eyes_

_Know I'll be thinking about you_

_While my mistress she calls me_

_To stand in her spotlight again_

_Tonight i won't be alone_

_But you know that don't_

_Mean I'm not lonely I've got nothing to prove_

_For it's you that I'd die to defend_

"Realmente no esperaba verte ahí, y menos a esas horas, De hecho para huir de ti me fui de la fiesta. No sabía que no ibas a ir. Finn solo dijo que tenías mucha tarea.

Sé que pasaron muchas de las cuales me arrepiento y siento haberte herido. Solo quise decirte porque me porté así anoche y que no podría ir a dormir si no te hago saber que paso, si es que esto llega a tus manos."

_I want to lay you down on a bed of roses_

_For tonight I sleep on a bed of nails_

_I want to be just as close as the Holy Ghost is_

_And lay you down on bed of roses_

Las palabras de Puck resonaban fuertemente en mi cabeza. ¿Acaso alguien lleva tan mal el amar a alguien que es igual a él en genero? La respuesta llego a mí casi como un aguijonazo a mi estomago. Sí. El ejemplo más claro, Dave Karosfky, quién me hará sufrir pesadillas por mucho tiempo y motivo principal por el cual me fui a Dalton.

Como sea, ahora tengo tres grandes problemas amorosos, y solo Dios, Ryan Murphy y el loco escritor de esta historia saben que pasará.

Esta historia continuará...

* * *

**Hola a Todos!**

**Bien, pues gracias a que estoy de vago en casi sin nada que hacer por las vacaciones pude subir con más frecuencia. Eso y un brote de inspiración que no me deja ni dormir (son las 3:21 am en Gdl, México y aquí sigo). Bueno, pues se daran cuenta que he cambiado un poco en los últimos capítulos del tinte un tanto depresivo a uno más alegre. En especial en este por ser un especial para iniciar el año.**

**Por cierto, creo que me corrijo y digo que va a ser un especial del 3 partes, ya saben, cuando la inspiración fluye...**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews. Me encanta que se tomen su tiempo para escribirme y decirme sus opiniones.**

**Gracias a pervertida yaoista por su cometario.**

**Gracias a ****nezumi lyna y que me mande su cueta del cardiólogo, no fue mi intención que te diera un inferto XDDD**

**a zanjixoro-fan y a conniekirklan quienes siempre se pasan por aquí.**

**Saludos a A.J.H. y a Medu, las extraño chicas Y_Y**

**Ojalá les guste y dejen sus reviews.**

**Sigo pidiendo su colaboración para canciones que puede incluir aquí.**

**Besos. Bye!**


	14. Losing My Religion Because Of You parte3

Podía imaginarme a Puck con un diccionario en la mano, consultando cada cinco minutos para hacer esa carta, era algo lindo. Espera. ¿Acabo de calificar a Puck como lindo? "Vaya problemas en los que me meto" pensé. Me quedé contemplando la desastrosa caligrafía de Puck, el estar ahora en Dalton solo me favorecía durante un rato, no quiero ni pensar que pasaría si se juntan Puck y Finn en casa.

Finn llegó al poco tiempo con huevos, pan, jugo, leche y tocino.

- Ya llegué Kurt. – le ayudé a llevar las cosas a la cocina.

- Gracias, eres ad… - ¿Desde ahora lo tengo que parar cuando se ponga meloso y pesado?

- No, ni se te ocurra. – me miró divertido.

- …adorable. – de acuerdo, esto definitivamente no está funcionando

- Es necesario toda la cursilería. – dije mientras guardaba la leche.

- No hasta que me des una oportunidad. – me abrazó por la espalda.

- ¿Si te dijera que si, lo dejarías? – esto empezaba a hartarme.

- Déjame pensarlo… – me besó en la mejilla. – No, ni hablar. Creo que ya fue suficiente de no mostrar lo que siento. Tengo ese problema desde con Rachel.

- ¿Por qué no tratas de resolverlo con ella? – le respondí algo molesto, ¿por qué me molestaba que la mencionara? Esa vocecilla mordaz que tenía mi conciencia me respondió una vez más con sarcasmo. "¿Es necesario que te lo diga yo?"

- Todavía no me crees. – dijo triste Finn.

- Lo que no creo es que te hayas enamorado de alguien de la noche a la mañana y más siendo alguien de tu mismo sexo. – le repliqué apartándome de él para empezar a cocinar.

- Por favor, dame una sola oportunidad. – me rogó, se me acercó, buscando mi mirada. – Solo escúchame, no sé mucho del amor y de esas cosas y lo que creía saber no era ni en lo más mínimo lo que me pasa contigo.

- ¿Dime qué quieres que haga entonces, si no sabes siquiera qué demonios es el amor, o lo que sea que sientes por mí? – Gracias a Dios estaba picando cebollas, para ocultar mis verdaderas lágrimas.

- Eso, que me dejes vivir lo que siento, y saber que se siente. – Lo sabía, sabía que eso era lo que quería. Saber que se siente. Me ardía la sangre de rabia.

- No crees que estás siendo un poco egoísta. – hable muy bajo y despacio gracias a la furia y el resentimiento. Por lo visto no escuchó.

- ¿Qué?

- No soy un juguete Finn, entiéndelo esto de una vez. – avancé hacia él prácticamente con el cuchillo en mano, blandiéndolo como una espada. – Tengo sentimientos, y no te ha importado herirlos antes. ¿Ahora quieres jugar con ellos antes de romperlos por completo cuando decidas que no son lo que buscabas para entretenerte? – Finn me miraba asustado, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que dijo. No sería la primera vez que lo hace. Dejé el cuchillo sobre la mesa. – No soy de esos. No soy una rata de laboratorio con la que puedes experimentar. Aún tengo algo de amor por mí mismo.

- Creo que tal vez no lo dije en la forma adecuada.

- Se lo que quisiste decir.

- No, no es así. Lamento que malinterpretaras lo que dije, dije que quería saber lo que era de verdad el amor que siento yo por ti, saber que se siente amar de verdad.

- Dime que no has estado viendo mi colección de novelas románticas, porque juraría que ese dialogo lo conozco. – dije volviendo a la labor de cocinar.

- Kurt, quiero hablar seriamente y tu no me dejas.

- Es que parecería que te quieres burlar de mí, de mis sentimientos. No entiendo cómo puede cambiar tanto la personalidad de alguien que se ha esforzado tanto en demostrarte que te odia a en una noche descubrir que te ama, es…imposible. – dije, pero la palabra imposible me sonaba incluso incierta.

- Jamás te he odiado. – dijo con seriedad. En lo que a mí respecta, eso era pura palabrería. – Ya te dije que lamento mucho todo lo que te he dicho. Es solo que no he sabido afrontar las cosas.

- ¿Así que te he gustado desde hace tiempo, pero no sabías afrontarlo? Es un gran alivio saberlo, porque eso justifica todo por lo que hemos pasado y ahora me voy a lanzar a tus brazos llorando de felicidad. ¿Crees que es tan fácil? – Tanto Finn como mi subconsciente me gritaban que estaba sobreactuando y que estaba complicando todo.

- Estas siendo muy injusto, ni siquiera me das la oportunidad de demostrarte que te digo la verdad.

- Ya te dije que ese no es el punto principal. – me miró con esos malditos ojos tiernos. – Aún si de verdad sintieras algo por mí y yo algo por tí…

- Lo sientes, lo sé, aun lo sientes.

- Finn, tú tienes una reputación que te importa mucho, esto no te va a ayudar a salir del pozo, al contrario, te vas a hundir más. Eso por un lado. – Finn me abrazó por la espalda mientras servía nuestros platos. – Piensa por un momento en los demás si tu persona ya no te importa.

- No me importan los demás, sólo tú. – Me besó dulcemente.

- Me haces sentirme culpable. – le dije cuando recobré la respiración.

- No tienes por qué sentirte así. – Me abrazó con fuerza cuando volteé a verlo. – Te amo. – Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda al oír esa frase de su boca.

- Sentí la necesidad de ser yo quien lo besara, saber que no era un sueño. Saber que hay alguien que me quiere por lo que soy. Mi mente me recordó que al parecer Finn no era el único, la imagen de la carta de Puck y el CD. No sé, por qué, pero me reí de ese pensamiento.

- Me gusta verte reír. – Me sonrojé. Me abracé fuerte a él. Hundí mi rostro en su pecho, ya que hasta ahí llegaba.

- ¿Sabes que estoy haciendo esto pese a lo que pienso verdad? – Finn puso cara de felicidad, como la de un niño pequeño.

- No te vas a arrepentir. Te lo prometo.

- Suficiente, se enfriará el desayuno. – Se devoró el plato entero.

- Finn, mastica. – dije riendo mientras veía como se limpiaba la boca. Me recordaba a esa escena de _La Bella y la Bestia_ donde Bella accede a comer sin cubiertos cuando ve a la Bestia toda embarrada de comida. Finn era una bestia mucho más tierna, debo aclarar, y yo una Bella mucho más refinada y a la moda.

- Nos fuimos a la sala. Finn se negó a soltar mi mano incluso al atravesar la puerta. Y nos sentamos frente al árbol de navidad. Esa navidad había más regalos que las otras.

- Mira. – Me extendió una caja en papel rojo con un lazo plateado. – Este es de mamá para ti. – Dentro había una bufanda divina, gris de franela lisa.

- No debió molestarse. Esta hermosa.

- Este es de papá para ti. – Finn abrió una caja rectangular y sacó una corbata anudada que se adhería con ganchos. - ¿Acaso tienes cuarenta? Eso es como para un regalo para el día del padre y si no tienes la misma creatividad que _moi. _Arqueé la ceja. De acuerdo, de ahora en adelante, jamás dejar que papá compre los regalos.

- De que hablas, esta me viene muy bien. No sabes cómo necesito una así, sufrí con estas cosas en la boda.

- De acuerdo. Lo que me recuerda, esto es para ti. - Le entregué mi regalo artísticamente decorado. Casi grito cuando de un solo jalón al papel destrozo todo mi trabajo.

- ¡Wow! – dijo al ver sus nuevas zapatillas de futbol americano – Gracias. Muchas gracias. – Me dio un beso corto. Tardaré mucho en acostumbrarme.

- Este es el mío. - Me dio una cajita cuadrada. Deshice la envoltura con habilidad y sin destrozarlo. Salió otra caja de CD.

- ¿Se pusieron de acuerdo? – dije en voz baja, refiriéndome desde luego al de Puck.

- ¿Perdón? – dijo sin comprender.

- Nada. – más vale que me calle con respecto a esto. A Finn no le va a hacer nadita de gracia que de nueva cuenta Puck quiera poner las manos sobre el chico que quiere. ¡Ay Por Dios! ¡Su chico! Qué situación tan extraña. Lo que me recuerda, que debo de hablar con Puck al respecto. – ¿De quién es? – pregunté lo más casualmente posible, intentando ocultar que estaba pensando en Puck.

- De varios artistas. Son mis baladas románticas. Supuse que te gustaría. Además debería agregar que desde hace meses que las canto inspirado por ti. – Lo dicho, voy a tardar en acostumbrarme. – Sería un regalo sutil, pero ya no tiene que serlo. – Me besó en la mejilla. – Ven, quiero que lo escuches. – Puso el CD en el DVD de la sala. – Esta me encanta.

- Lo sé, la cantas en el baño. – dije y él me despeinó cariñosamente.

_I can´t fight this feeling any longer_

_And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow_

_What started out as friendship, has grown stronger_

_I only wish I had the strength to let it show_

Empezó a cantarme al oído mientras nos sentábamos. A decir verdad, esa canción también me gustaba desde hace mucho (antes de entrar al club Glee), pero últimamente se estaba volviendo muy molesta por oírla todos los días mientras Finn se bañaba. Él solía improvisar muchas notas a lo Steven Tyler o algo así, y resultaba algo extraño. Pero ahora cantaba solo para que yo lo oyera, muy suave y respetando cada nota, quizás suavizando algunas.

_And even as I wander_

_I'm keeping you in sight_

_You're a candle in the window_

_On a cold, dark winters night_

_And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might_

Me sentía extraño en sus brazos. Había deseado tato ese momento hasta hace unos meses. Ahora no puedo evitar sentirme confundido.

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore_

_I've forgotten what I started fighting for_

_It's time to bring this ship into the shore_

_And throw away the oars._

_Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore_

Se siente tan bien estar con él. ¿Será que jamás pude olvidarlo completamente? Mi mente me decía comentarios sarcásticos, pues estaba señalando algo muy obvio. Es cierto, me hirió de muchas formas hasta que hizo que mi propia voluntad quedara doblegada.

_My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you_

_I've been running round in circles in my mind_

_And it always seems that I'm following you, girl_

_Cause you take me to the places that alone I'd never find_

Aún no puedo creer que esto realmente me esté pasando a mí y no sé qué hacer. Lentamente estoy cayendo de nuevo en su poder. Sí, después de un tormentoso año con él en mi mente, ahora me encuentro sentado, recargado en su pecho, mientras él me canta.

_And even as I wander I'm keeping you in sight_

_You're a candle in the window on a cold, dark winter's night_

_And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might_

Quisiera que esto no sucediera así, pues ni siquiera estoy disfrutándolo. Mis mecanismos de defensa están preparados para usarse, porque no saben si volver a confiar en él. Un lado bastante masoquista de mí está dispuesto a sufrir por Finn hasta la muerte. Mi mente de nuevo me hace sentirme culpable por Blaine, aunque sospecho que lo que sentimos los dos no se asemeja en nada a esto que llevo sintiendo por más de un año. Además, ninguno de los dos, ni Blaine ni yo hemos dado un paso adelante. Antes pensé que sería porque yo tenía miedo o algo y que Blaine lo sabía.

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore_

_I've forgotten what I started fighting for_

_It's time to bring this ship into the shore_

_And throw away the oars, forever_

Además está esta sensación de poder vengativo que me dice que lo haga sufrir por todo lo que me ha hecho y lo que le hizo a Rachel.

_Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore_

_I've forgotten what I started fighting for_

_And if I have to crawl upon the floor_

_Come crushing through your door_

_Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore._

- ¿En qué piensas? – me preguntó después de un rato de que acabara la canción y siguieran un par más.

- En esto, en nosotros. – dije aun sumido en lo más recóndito de mi mente.

- Me gusta como suena. Nosotros – susurro en mi oído la última palabra, haciendo que me diera un escalofrío por toda la espalda.

- Ese es el problema, - me senté para poder observarle mejor - a mí también. – mi miró con un gesto de autosatisfacción algo altanero que me hizo soltar una risita.

- No veo cual es el problema. Nos gustamos… - Se acercó a abrazarme – A decir verdad, creo que es algo más fuerte e intenso, como poderoso. – me acarició la mejilla, gesto que respondí algo inseguro, cómo si esperara la reacción del viejo Finn que a cualquier contacto conmigo salía corriendo. Pero su rostro me decía que le agradaba que hiciera eso.

- El problema es que tengo miedo. – dije y él me miró indulgente. – Toda mi vida he sido rechazado y estoy acostumbrado a que si me enamoro me va a doler y mucho. No sé si pueda volver a sentir ese dolor y sobrevivir para volver a amar.

- Descuida, te prometo que yo…

No prometas, no quiero llorar después por promesas rotas. Simplemente hay que dejar que las cosas sigan su curso.

Nos quedamos así por un buen rato. Preparé unas hamburguesas para la comida, vimos unas cuantas películas. A decir verdad, vimos casi puros musicales, le dije que no era necesario, pero al parecer una diaria dosis obligatoria de Broadway con Rachel le había creado el gusto por algunos musicales. Sin embargo, en cuanto noté que se estaba durmiendo le dije que no era necesario que siguiéramos viendo Evita y pusimos una de Terminator.

Fuimos a dormir temprano, había sido un día cansado y la noche anterior casi no pudimos dormir, y menos yo.

No sé qué hora era, pero a pesar de estar dormido sentí cuando Finn Fue a dormir a mi cama.

- Te amo. – me dijo y me dio un beso en la frente. De pronto, en cuanto sentí su beso comprendí que no había sido la primera noche que lo hacía, que esos sueños con él como los del día del cine con los chicos o el de después de la discusión del dueto no eran del todo producto de mi imaginación y que era verdad que desde hacía tiempo que me quería.

Me volteé y lo vi todavía despierto (o casi despierto), he hice algo que me moría de ganas de hacer desde hace tiempo y lo besé lo más confiadamente. Me recriminaría después pero que importa.

- Yo también. – le dije y cerró los ojos con una sonrisa en sus labios. Volví a besarlo, bese su sonrisa. Su boca se movió como si quisiera más. Algo así como a los bebes cuando les quitas el chupete o la formula cuando están dormidos y con la boca lo buscan.

Lo abracé con fuerza. No sé si mañana sea igual o este día fue solo un largo sueño, pero quiero asegurarme de que al menos por esa noche nos amábamos y éramos felices.

* * *

**Hoooooolaaaaa! Finalmente aquí está la parte 3.**

**Después de varios problemas técnicos aquí estoy.**

**Gracias por sus reviews, me encanta que lo hagan, son geniales.**

**Bien, pues haber que depara el destino para mi niño lindo kurt. ¿Será un Furt, un Purt un Klaine? Quién sabe.**


	15. All The Man That I Need

Al despertar sentía un fuerte sentimiento de angustia e inseguridad. Primero que nada quería saber si todo lo que sucedió el día anterior fue un sueño. Si no lo fue, necesitaba saber que pasó cuando él se quedó dormido… junto a Finn. Voltear no me ayudo en nada, pues no lo vi recostado a mi lado como la noche anterior.

En un lapsus de estupidez total miré debajo de la cama para ver si no había terminado ahí. Me reí de mi mismo por esa idiotez, pero de nuevo vino a mi esa congoja con la que abrí los ojos.

Subí al oír un desastre en progreso en la cocina. Finn estaba recogiendo unas cuantas cosas que había tirado.

- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? – dije riendo.

- ¿Por qué eres el único que puede cocinar aquí?

- Déjame ver. – me acerque a ayudarle a levantar lo que quedaba en el piso. - ¿Tal vez porque yo si sé cocinar? – Coloqué algunas cosas en los estantes superiores de la cocina.

- Buenos días. – Me abrazó y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Sentí un alivio al saber que no había sido mi imaginación. No quería gastar mis ahorros en internarme en un psiquiátrico.

- Apártate, el maestro ha llegado. – le correspondí el beso.

- No es justo, no me dejas consentirte. – puso una mueca infantil.

- Ya habrá otras cosas en las que me puedas consentir amor. – Yo mismo me sorprendí de que de mi boca saliera esa palabra.

- ¿Cómo me has dicho? – me dijo extrañado el también.

- Lo siento, se me salió. – impulsivamente empecé a disculparme.

- Espera. – me dijo parando todo mi monologo. – Me gusta.

- ¿Qué? - no me voy a poder acostumbrar a esto jamás.

- Que me gusta, viniendo de ti. – me besó suavemente la mejilla. – Todo me gusta viniendo de ti.

- Eres increíble. – le dije mientras le devolvía el beso rápidamente antes de empezar a cocinar el desayuno.

Comimos en paz y nos sentamos a ver televisión. Bueno, es un decir, dado que en realidad solo la prendimos, después nos enfrascamos en una sesión de besos que se me hicieron eternos y maravillosos. No supe en qué momento fue él quien paro suavemente para que no me molestara. Creo.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy? – me dijo mientras me recogía sobre su pecho y me abrazaba fuertemente.

- No lo sé… - realmente solo me apetecía quedarme en casa con él. – ¿Y tú?

- ¿Qué tal si vamos a de compras y luego al cine? – supongo que lo hacía para complacerme.

- Suena bien. – Nos separamos perezosamente para incorporarnos, sin embargo él me tomó de la mano y así bajamos hasta el sótano.

Me metí en el baño para darme una ducha rápida y empecé a arreglarme. Después de salir Finn fue quien tomó una ducha. Mientras tanto yo ya estaba vestido y arreglado, así que prendí mi laptop para distraerme un rato. Empecé a tararear unas cuantas canciones y comentaba algunas cosas en mi perfil de Facebook.

Sus manos cálidas me sorprendieron un poco cuando las sentí sobre mi rostro a espaldas mías. Le devolví la caricia, pero cuando mis manos siguieron su trayectoria más allá de sus brazos sentí su piel desnuda, al menos su torso lo estaba. Sentí como el estómago me dio un vuelco de 360°, casi sentía mi intestino apretujándose con mis pulmones.

Volteé lentamente, mi ritmo cardiaco se tranquilizó sólo un poco cuando vi que traía la toalla enrollada en la cadera. Obviamente las palabras se quedaban trabadas en mi boca sin poder salir, sin embargo la sangre en mis rojas mejillas se expresó perfectamente. Estoico como estaba no opuse resistencia cuando me abrazó. El contacto con la suave piel de su pecho desnudo me erizaba los cabellos de la nuca. Sus ojos me envolvieron y sedujeron en cuanto los vi de frente. Cerré los ojos ante ese beso que recibí. Sentía una especie de mareo, pero mucho más embriagante y placentero. Era un torrente de emociones que se arremolinaba en mí y que mis sentidos solo lograban acrecentarlo.

Sus manos temblorosas se peleaban contra los botones de mi camisa. Estaba poniéndome muy nervioso, y al parecer él lo estaba más. No quise pensar mucho en el asunto, pero podría jurar que la toalla que llevaba se empezó a abultar de la parte central y sería un hipócrita si no dijera que empecé a sentir un cosquilleo tremendo en mi pantalón. Esto se estaba tornando peligroso.

Se deshizo con grandes esfuerzos de mi camisa. Me miró por un momento, ¿debía modelarle acaso? ¿Taparme para que no me viera? Me abrazó con la delicadeza de quien abraza a un recién nacido y la posesividad de quien sostiene el tesoro de Barba Negra.

Podía sentir el aroma masculino de su pecho filtrándose por mi nariz. Un aroma embriagador y delicioso que llenaba mi ser.

Nos besamos tan suavemente, deseando llenarnos de la esencia del otro.

_I used to cry myself to sleep at night  
but that was all  
before he came_

Ansiaba tanto estar con él, pero jamás pensé, en tantas noches de llanto, que fuese a ser realidad.

_I thought love had to hurt to turn out right  
But now he's here  
It's not the same  
It's not the same_

Ahora es todo tan diferente, tan mágico. Pareciera que todo lo que me ha pasado antes de conocerlo a él había sido inútil y sin sentido.

_He fills me up  
He gives me love  
more love than I've ever seen  
he's all I've got  
he's all I've got in this world  
but he's all the man that I need_

Siento como si todo mi ser se complementara con su sola presencia. Más aún hoy que me da todo lo que anhelaba y creía que jamás iba a tener. Es como si ahora Finn fuera mi mundo. Claro, siempre lo ha sido, pero ahora sé que es el chico que necesitaba

_And in the morning when I kiss his eyes  
he takes me down  
and rocks me slow  
_

Esta mañana al despertar y verlo ahí a mi lado no pude ser más feliz. Me estremecen todas sus caricias y me llevan a otro mundo más allá de lo que alguna vez pude imagina.

_And in the evening when the moon is high  
He holds me close  
and won't let go  
He won't let go_

Cada beso que me da es como un sueño. Recuerdo cuando le contaba a la luna lo mucho que quería estar con él y que deseaba que fuera para siempre. Y aunque no lo sea para él o para el resto del mundo, yo si lo tendré en mi alma tanto en las buenas como en las malas.

_He fills me up  
He gives me love  
more love than I've ever seen  
he's all I've got  
he's all I've got in this world  
but he's all the man that I need_

Solo sus manos y su voz bastaban para que mi voluntad se quebrara ante él, esa mirada tierna e inocente y esa sonrisa tan hermosa suya jamás podrán dejar de emocionarme.

Sin embargo tenía que bajar de la nube. Y vaya que era complicado.

- Finn. – le dije casi jadeando.

- Mmmm – seguía concentrado en besarme.

- Finn ya es tarde. – logre articular torpemente. – Me tuve que separar de golpe de él.

- Lo… lo siento. – me dijo rojo de vergüenza. – No podía parar.

- ¿Qué? – Intentaba parar de besarme, ¿debía ofenderme?

- Es que… - me explicó lo del cartero y su primera lección de manejo, después lo que pasó con la entrenadora Beiste. Eso explicaba todo el sermón que el señor Shue nos dio al club. Creo recordar que lo había mencionado, pero en esos días tenía problemas más grandes como para recordar esas cosas. No obstante seguía sin saber si debía ofenderme al saber que mientras Finn me besaba él pensaba en tropellar a un pobre hombre o en la entrenadora Beiste en lencería.

- Es extraño, pero creo que es perturbadoramente halagador que creas que soy lo suficientemente lindo como para ignorar semejantes visiones. – Concluí después de que Finn me explicara todo. Se veía tan encantador con la cabeza gacha, los pómulos encendidos por lo avergonzado que estaba y lo lindo que contrastaba con el blanco de su piel en su cuerpo desnudo. ¡DESNUDO! Lo había olvidado. Yo también estaba semidesnudo.

- Finn, creo que deberíamos vestirnos o llegaremos tarde al cine. – dije volteándome para ocultar mis mejillas coloradas y para que tuviera algo de privacidad.

Vimos una tonta película infantil que creo que ninguno de los dos disfrutamos, debo decirle que no me importa ver las películas de acción, pero no otra así.

Me compró un helado de chocolate y nos sentamos a terminarnos su malteada doble. Me costaba creer que estábamos tomando del mismo vaso con dos pajillas, como dos enamorados normales y que él estuviera tan tranquilo al respecto. Incluso era yo el que intentaba disimular.

- ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó al ver lo incómodo que estaba con la situación.

- Es solo que esto es extraño para mí, y para los demás.

- Pensé que te daban igual.

- Es solo que no me puedo acostumbrar. – Le contesté. – Créeme que no es la reacción que esperaba de ti ante una situación así. Hace unos meses te negabas a bailar conmigo tomándome por la cintura en la escuela y ahora te da igual que nos vean así. – puse la mano sobre la mesa y el la tomó y me la besó. Supongo que intenta provocarme, lo veía en esa sonrisita malévola.

- Deja de preocuparte cielo. – Me estremecí. Era la primera vez que me decía así, y tenía que ser en un lugar público. – Tú mejor que nadie deberías saber que los demás no importan. – me dijo riendo. ¿Cuándo cambiamos de papeles?

- ¿Qué pasaría si Quinn o alguno de los chicos del equipo de futbol nos ven? – le pregunté.

- Supongo que algún día lo tenían que saber. Aunque sería divertido ver la cara de Puck. – Ambos reímos ante el comentario. Aunque la mía era una risa nerviosa, no quería ni imaginarme eso y con mayor razón me incomodaba el hecho de estar así los dos en un lugar como ese.

* * *

**Hola a todos!**

**Bien, me moría por actualñizar ya, pero una falta de inspiración no me dejaba seguir. Gracias a todos por sus reviews en mis dos proyectos Gleeks. XD . Ojalá y pueda actualizar el otro tambien.**

**Creo que haré unos dos capis más así de melosos antes de regresar al drama muajajajajajaja XDDDD. Me gusta más ser dramático. Auque luego AJH y Medu me ****maten.**

**Gracias.**

**Bye bye**


	16. This Ain't A Love Chapter

El tan ansiado regreso a clases (¿hace falta decir que es sarcasmo?) llegó para todos, sacándome de mi ensueño personal que han resultado ser las vacaciones con Finn. Ahora me tengo que enfrentar a otros tantos obstáculos que están a punto de hacer que me explote la cabeza en mil pedazos.

Primero que nada, nuestros padres. Tuvimos que manejar un bajo perfil con ellos en cuanto aparecieron por la puerta. Segundo, Blaine, no sé que voy a hacer con él. No creo que le agrade saber que ahora estoy con mi hermanastro. ¿Por qué lo digo? Porque el día siguiente al año nuevo apareció con un ramo de rosas y una camisa divina, no me dijo nada más, pero ambos sabemos lo que un ramo de rosas significa. ¡Gracias al cielo no estaba Finn!

Y por último, pero que complementa a lo de Blaine, Rachel. Dios, esto no va a ser nada agradable. Rachel todavía no supera que Finn la dejara. Por supuesto que Mercedes sabe lo que está pasando, eso es mi única ayuda. Quiero decir que a pesar de que estimo mucho a Rachel ahora, no puedo evitar sentirme celoso porque siga aferrada a su relación con Finn. Y es especialmente difícil disimular cuando estamos Mercedes, Rachel, Blaine y yo sentados en algún restaurant.

Entre la escuela, los coros y el futbol americano de Finn casi no hemos tenido tiempo para nosotros, y quiero decir nosotros porque desde hace días que Finn no deja de hablar de los entrenamientos y las finales del campeonato. No me extraña en lo absoluto que el bestia de Karofsky siga amedrentando a los del club Glee, pero no creo que el acuerdo de Beiste con el señor Shue sea algo prudente, pero yo decidí no decir más pues ahora que no estoy con los chicos ya no puedo opinar y me juré jamás decir una palabra a los Warblers, no soy un traidor.

Pero definitivamente no hubo peor semana para mí que la de San Valentín. Lenta y tortuosa, llena de desencanto y dolor.

Finn apenas me hablaba, se había mostrado tan distante y confuso, solamente hablaba conmigo si había algún problema, pero ni siquiera había un solo contacto entre él y yo.

El día de la debacle fue sin duda a mediados de enero. Había salido a comprar unas cosas que ocupaba, a decir verdad solo necesitaba comprar un libro, pero no puedo resistir a entrar a DKNY y menos si hay rebajas.

Todo el día tuve un presentimiento muy extraño, me mantenía intranquilo y desconcentrado. Después supe porqué

Al llegara a casa me quedé congelado tan solo abrí la puerta. Solo solté las bolsas al suelo sin creer lo que estaba viendo. Finn estaba… estaba besando a Santana y ella lo estaba tocando, manoseaba descaradamente su entrepierna y él no rechazaba sus sucias caricias, al contrario, parecía disfrutarlas. ¿Alguna vez han sentido que se han robado todo el color de lo que hay alrededor? ¿Qué estaba pasando? Mi mente me gritaba lo que estaba viendo de primera mano, pero que no podía procesar.

Salí de ahí dando un portazo, quería subir a mi auto y manejar hasta México si había necesidad, quería alejarme de esto, pero sabía que en este estado no podía conducir en ese estado.

Corrí hasta que el pecho me empezó a arder por el cansancio. Me senté en una banca del parque, enterré la cabeza entre las manos.

"Sabias que esto pasaría". Me repetía una y otra vez mientras las lágrimas surgían a borbotones de mis ojos. Esa maldita imagen llegaba a mi mente repetidamente. Esa harpía, no, no es toda su culpa, es de él. Se lo dije mil veces, ella andaba tras él. "¿Acaso creías que era todo verdad, que te quería y que te respetaba?" Sabía que era un tonto, un verdadero estúpido por haber caído dos veces en sus garras. Mi cabeza estaba a punto de explotar, de romperse en mil fragmentos.

¿Cómo es posible que le sea tan fácil romper una promesa tan simple? "No es tu culpa, tú te negabas a que él te prometiera que jamás te lastimaría porque te ama… o lo que sea que haya sentido". Y ese era mi problema, él jamás ha sentido algo por alguien más que él mismo. Tan desesperado estaba por querer que alguien me amara que creí todo como un idiota. Cada recuerdo que había tenido de los dos esas vacaciones ahora tenían un doloroso tinte a mentira, cada frase gris que había dicho, cada retazo de caricia deshonesta, todo se marcaba en mi piel, en mi alma.

Me sentía tan solo, tan frágil, tan humillado. ¿Acaso hay alguien que me pudiera ayudar a no sentirme roto?

- ¿Kurt? – La voz de Puck me hablaba muy de cerca.

- ¿Puck? – levante la cabeza intentando limpiarme un poco las lágrimas con los dedos. - ¿Qué haces aquí? – Quise sonar algo más casual, pero no pude.

- Vengo aquí todos los días desde la última vez que te vi, en Navidad. – dijo algo abochornado. – ¿Y tú? No te ves muy bien.

- No, no estoy bien. – se me quebró la voz. Miré hacia el frente, evitando contacto visual con Puck, por costumbre.

- Yo… - buscaba con mucho trabajo algo que decir. – lamento lo de la otra vez. Supongo que no importa mucho ya.

- ¿Y Finn, como está? – es increíble que su nombre me esté causando tanto dolor.

- El está muy bien… - rompí a llorar. Realmente no importaba que hubiera alguien más, necesitaba hacerlo.

- Te ha hecho algo. – No era una pregunta desde luego. Era una afirmación que me dolía a mí y parecía molestarle a él. ¿Ahora se pelean por ver quién me hace más daño?

- No, me lo he hecho yo.

- No te entiendo.

- Por creer que el amor existe de forma desinteresada.

- Sabes que no es cierto, yo, yo te… - no podía aguantar esto ahora.

- No Puck, no lo digas, porque no sabes si es verdad.

- Pero Kurt, no tienes ni idea de lo difícil que me ha sido.

- Para mí tampoco ha sido nada lindo. – me miró compasivo, una mirada que jamás creí verle.

Me marche sin insistir en el asunto, no me atrevía verle la cara a Puck, no quería averiguar si me amaba o no, y menos saber que yo era el causante alguna clase de dolor en él.

Al cerrar la puerta lo oigo subir del sótano.

- Empezaba a preocuparme. – Me dice el muy hipócrita y me abraza.

- Estoy bien. – le contesté sin emoción.

- Te extrañé.

- Tengo cosas que hacer. – me separé de él y bajé al sótano. Prendí el mi laptop y me puse mis audífonos. Tenía mucho en que pensar.

- Kurt, que te parece si voy por algo de cenar y alquilo algunas películas. – dijo tan despreocupado.

- Finn, ahora no, me duele la cabeza, no me siento bien.

- ¿Necesitas algo? – me abrazó y me dio un beso. Fue un beso que casi me cortó el aire. Casi creí que podría ser de verdad y eso fue lo que más me dolió.

- No, estoy bien. Sólo necesito algo de tiempo a solas. – baje lo más rápido que pude las escaleras

_I should have seen it coming when the roses died_

_Should have seen the end of summer in your eyes_

_I should have listened when you said good night_

_You really meant good bye_

¿Cómo darse cuenta de que las cosas jamás son como en las películas? No vi como lentamente me hacía suyo para luego desecharme, marchito y sin esencia.

_Baby ain't it funny how you never ever learn to fall_

_You're really on your knees when you think you're standing tall_

_But only fools are know-it-alls and I've played that fool for you_

¿Por qué será que cada caída duele más? Es una mentira que lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte.

_I cried and cried every night_

_There were nights that I died for you baby_

_I tried and I tried to deny it that your love drove me crazy baby_

Estoy destinado a llorar cada noche de mi maldita vida, mientras durante el día debo volver a aparentar que soy lo suficientemente fuerte para seguir con toda esta mierda.

_If the love that I got for you is gone_

_If the river I've cried ain't that long_

_Then I'm wrong yeah I'm wrong_

_This ain't a love song_

Lo paradójico del asunto es que sigo sintiendo algo por él, bien dice que del amor al odio hay sólo un paso, uno muy doloroso..

_Baby I thought you and me would_

_Stand the test of time_

_Like we got away with the perfect crime_

_But we were just a legend in my mind_

_I guess that I was blind_

Todo lo que me había prometido lo hizo pedazos, bueno y malo. Nunca pensé que duráramos, es cierto, pero el hecho de que pudimos estar juntos me dio una esperanza. Esperanza que como siempre solo fue un señuelo más para seguir por el camino del dolor

_Remember those nights dancing at the masquerade_

_The clowns wore smiles that wouldn't fade_

_You and I were the renegades some things never change_

Me sentía tan fuerte, y ahora no se su quiera levantarme y seguir con mi farsa diaria.

_It made me so mad 'cause I wanted it bad for us baby_

_And now it's so sad that whatever we had_

_Ain't worth saving oh oh oh_

_If the love that I've got for you is gone_

_If the river I've cried ain't that long_

_Then I'm wrong yes I'm wrong_

_This ain't a love song_

Tal vez mi mayor y común error fue amar demasiado hasta el punto de morir por perderlo sin la más mínima oportunidad de salvarme.

_If the pain that I'm feeling so strong_

_Is the reason that I'm holding on_

_Then I'm wrong yeah I'm wrong_

_This ain't a love song_

Es increíble como todo este dolor que siento, esta impotencia de creerme utilizado no me hace soltar ese estúpido reflejo de sentir amor

_I cried and I cried every night_

_There were nights that I died for you baby_

_I tried and I tried to deny it that_

_Your love drove me crazy_

No quiero llorar una noche más por Finn, no vale la pena, no es una opción

_If the love that I got for you is gone_

_If the river I cried ain't that long_

_Then I'm wrong yeah I'm wrong_

_This ain't a love song_

De Nuevo el tiempo será mi única cura. Debo pensar mejor las cosas, al fin y al cabo todavía tengo un ángel que podría ser mi boleto de salida a esta maldita pesadilla. Blaine es todo lo que necesito, debo dejar de creer que Finn será quien cambie mi vida y se convierta en el príncipe que tanto anhelo.

_Then I'm wrong yeah I'm wrong_

_This ain't a love song_

_oh oh oh no no_

Estoy cansado de éste estúpido drama amoroso, quiero dejar de cantar esta triste canción.

- Kurt ¿Estás bien? – Me sobresaltó sentirlo de pronto.

- Creo que estaré bien.

- Has estado muy callado.

- Es solo que no hay nada que decir. – me volteé a verlo a los ojos. - ¿Si algo estuviera mal entre nosotros me lo dirías verdad?

- Por supuesto. - ¡Qué mentira tan grande y que buen actor es!

- Eres un hipócrita.

- ¿Qué, que hice?

- Nada, solo ser el idiota de siempre. Pero supongo que a Santana le encanta que seas así. – Se puso pálido, no puedo creer que se atreva a hacerme esto a mí.

Discutimos por largo rato, más bien yo discutí mientras el balbuceaba que si lo había hecho fue porque yo le había dicho que debería estar seguro de lo que siente por mí. Creo que estuve a punto de ahorcarlo cuando me dijo no se qué tonterías sobre besar a Quinn y de Rachel.

- Veo que no te importa en lo absoluto herir a otros, verdad. Es tu deporte favorito. Jamás te importó lastimarme a mí, a Rachel y a Quinn. Incluso Sam va a sufrir por tu maldita culpa. – Ese pobre chico, me daba tanta pena.

- Yo…

- Lo sé, lo sé, lo sientes. Esta vez no bastará con eso.

- Pero Kurt yo te…

- No me importa un carajo lo que sientas por mí, pues a ti tampoco te importó. Así que te ruego, por lo que más te importe, déjame en paz. Y si no fuera mucho pedir, no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra, a menos de que sea extremadamente necesario.

Solo quería dormir y olvidarme que esto pasó.

* * *

**Hello everybody!**

**You may ask why I'm doing this part in Inglish? The answer it's very simple. In my last chapter I've recive my First Review in portuguesse, so I decide to say thank you so much to Jeff Bee and I'm so glad that you take your time tu read my crazy history.**

**So as you can see guys I've never imagine that anybody has read my history, no matter if this s not on his/her first lenguage.**

**By the way. The Drama has come again. Please Don't kill me 'cause I have to do this to folllow the original trama. And if somebody knows Ryan Murhpy say Stop please to put down Kurt.**

**Hope you like this one! And hope you has a nice Valentine's Day Probable I could upload a Valentine's especial. XD**

**Bye bye bye**


	17. SpeechlessTakes One To Know One

Hace semanas que simplemente es doloroso vivir. Lo peor es que sé que es por una maldita tontería, pero no puedo evitar sentirme mal al respecto. Y es que estoy cansado de fingir todo el tiempo, además de que ni Rachel, ni Blaine y mucho menos Finn me dejan llevar mi papel más dignamente.

Blaine me hace sentir culpable en muchos sentidos. Culpable por no poder corresponderle, por no poder compensarle en algo todo lo que ha hecho por mí, por no ser totalmente sincero con él, por estar de tan mal humor últimamente.

Rachel, me siento mal por ella y por mí, por estar enamorados de alguien que no tiene respeto por los sentimientos de nadie más que de él mismo.

Sin embargo pensé que en lugar de sentarme a llorar por lo deprimente de mi situación actual debía ser optimista sobre el futuro. Pero rumbo a San Valentín las cosas me hicieron pensar que lo mejor era no tener expectativas y a aceptar todo lo que se presentara.

El mal humor, la ansiedad fueron cediendo poco a poco, gracias a mis amigas y a Blaine, pero aún no me sentía lo suficientemente fuerte para encarar ese 14 de febrero.

- ... Quiero decir, me encantan las decoraciones de San Valentín, pero… ¿Qué acaso todo tiene que ser todo tan cursi? – le decía a Blaine mientras estábamos en la fila de la cafetería. - ¡Ay por Dios! ¿Qué es esto? – tome un pomposo cojín con unos pomposos perritos de peluche encima dándose un insulso beso.

- ¡Vamos, no seas amargado! Están lindos. Además San Valentín es mi fiesta favorita.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí… Un capuchino frappé con chispas de chocolate para mi amigo y un expreso doble por favor. – añadió en susurro, como si no supiera que tengo un oído muy fino. – Y una caja de galletas de Cupido. – puse los ojos en blanco.

En ese mismo día me pidió algo que en un principió creí un regalo desde el cielo, ignorando totalmente el hecho de que en alguna vida pasada el cielo y yo tuvimos un fuerte altercado haciendo que en este presente me deteste tanto y se haya ensañado en solo verme padecer. ¿Creen que exagero? No hace nada que vi a Finn liado con Santana en mi propia casa, cuando Blaine me pidió que si le ayudaba a llevarle serenata a otro chico.

El amor apesta, detesto decirlo. Sin embargo parecer imposible que viva un día tranquilo sin que me fije en alguien, alguien que jamás me haría caso. A veces pienso que tal vez nadie es suficiente bueno para mí, lo cierto es que la mayor parte de las veces pienso lo contrario.

Me he enamorado cientos de veces, pero solo de dos personas: Finn y Blaine. Cada uno a su manera fueron lo mejor que me pasó en la vida. Ambos son dulces y tiernos, Finn era de los pocos que no se metían con nadie y cuando estaba en el equipo de futbol él era el único que me hablaba y no me trataba como una plaga. Después, todo fue en picada, ahora soy su hermanastro y hombro para llorar. Dirán que soy muy tonto al hacerla de su confidente o de consolarlo, pero a pesar de todo me sigue importando y si decidí perdonarlo fue por Blaine.

Blaine fue el primer chico gay que conocí, por fin alguien que me entendía de verdad, con quien no había problema si lo abrazaba o lloraba mientras me acariciaba el pelo. Pero para él solo fui un amigo. Como una chica más con la que hacía un día de campo o algo así.

No tengo nadie en quien poderme recargar, sentirme seguro, amado. Desearía que mi corazón entendiera de una vez que no está hecho para ser correspondido, es el problema de ser tan especial, no hay nadie que pueda encajar contigo.

Debo de estar enfermo para que siga aferrado a enamorarme de la persona equivocada y sentirme mal por ella cuando se veía herido, mientras detrás de ellos solo esconden el arma con el que se preparan para extraerme un pedazo de mi ser.

Salí a caminar por ahí, el centro comercial me haría olvidar toda esta bizarra situación. No tengo por qué torturarme todo el tiempo, así que por lo menos me tomaría un tiempo para mí – que tanto necesitaba – y me olvidaría de mis problemas amorosos por unas horas.

Iba bastante distraído mirando por aquí y por allá, esperando encontrar algo interesante cuando alguien me llamó por la espalda.

- ¿Kurt? – El inconfundible cabello rubio dañado por peróxido mal aplicado me cegó por un momento.

- ¡Sam! – dije lo más jovial que pude. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Supongo que nada.

- ¿Qué le has hecho a tu cabello? – dije horrorizado cuando se quitó el gorro de la sudadera.

- ¿No te gusta?

- No, ese corte a lo Justin Bieber con tu tinte es una combinación horrenda, pareces modelo de pantalones vaqueros en los 70's. – Se rió de mi comentario.

- Y eso que ya no hay Bieber Experience.

- ¿Qué? – Me explicó todo sobre un grupo musical que hicieron para el Glee club. Y de ahí empezamos a hablar de temas escabrosos.

- ¿Pero por qué lo hicieron? Suena muy ridículo. – dije entre risas.

- Fue por Quinn. Y los demás por sus chicas creo.

- ¿Has tenido problemas con ella?

- Sí, con uno con el que jamás he podido competir.

- Tienes que estar bromeando, no creo que haya nada lo suficientemente fuerte como para separarlos.

- Sí, si lo hay y tú lo conoces muy bien. Se llama Finn. – Me quedé congelado en mi asiento, por lo visto había hecho más daño en McKinley del que me he dado cuenta por Mercedes o Rachel.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – intente sonar calmado, pero creo que solo soné ansioso.

- Creo que jamás se han olvidado esos dos. Si no hubiera sido por Santana no me habría dado cuenta. – Como lo sospechaba, Santana será una zorra, pero es muy intuitiva, sabe cuando algo anda mal y no se harta hasta que descubre que está pasando. - No es la primera vez que me pasa algo así. - dijo melancólico. - En mi otra escuela también fui usado como pañuelo desechable. – No sabe cuánto lo entiendo.

- No eres el único que ha pasado por esas. Créeme, somos bastantes. – le dije, pero en mi caso no es un consuelo, al contrario es todavía mucho más deprimente.

- Estoy harto de esto. – me dijo Sam molesto.

- Creo que es normal.

- ¿Crees que soy tonto?

- No, para nada, eres incluso más perceptivo que muchos de los que conozco. – Me contó lo de Finn, Quinn y Santana. Fue muy duro aparentar que no me importaba. Sam me agradaba, era uno de los pocos chicos que no huían de mí cuando estaba en McKinley, incluso había accedido a cantar conmigo no importando las continuas molestias de Finn. Me sentía mal por toda esta porquería que estaban haciéndonos a muchos. Por lo visto no solo a los impopulares nos toman de sus marionetas. También entre ellos se tiran mierda a la cara como si fuera divertido. – Entonces creo que si soy un tonto. – concluyó deprimentemente el chico que estaba frente a mí.

- ¿Cómo te sientes al respecto? – le pregunté. - ¿Te gusta Santana?

- No. – dijo después de un momento.

- ¿Entonces por qué estas con ella si te gustaba tanto Quinn?

- ¿Popularidad? – dijo como si no fuera suficientemente obvio.

- ¿Crees que vale la pena estar con ella si no te gusta solo por tener algo de popularidad?

- No lo sé. – miró su taza de café confundido.

- La popularidad no lo es todo. Créeme, muchos lo aprendimos a la mala. A veces trae más problemas de los que resuelve. – tomé su mano como acto involuntario, no comprendí lo que había hecho hasta que noté su mirada extrañada. – Lo siento, me disculpe en susurro. – se rió levemente, no estoy acostumbrado a tratar a personas como Sam, generalmente me golpearían por siquiera mirarlos a los ojos, me matarían si existe contacto físico alguno.

Pagamos la cuenta, es decir, al menos yo leí la nota, porque no me dejó pagar nada. A cambio, me ofrecí a llevarlo yo. Casi me muero de risa cuando me estaba contando lo de Puck con Lauren, me sorprende en serio que esté pasando eso, pobre Puck, está muy confundido, no hacía pocos meses se me había declarado él muy torpe y ahora proclama estar enamorado de la chica más ruda de todo McKinley. Su casa estaba casi en las afueras de Lima, se veía grande, me invitó a pasar, pero no acepté pues ya era tarde y no me gusta conducir de noche.

Llegué a casa como a las 8:00. Finn apenas me saludo, Carol estaba en la cocina y papá veía el televisor medio dormido. Yo fui el que bajó primero listo para dormir, habían sido unas semanas muy pesadas, así que necesitaba descansar mucho cuando hubiera oportunidad antes de que las ojeras aparecieran ensombreciendo mi rostro.

- ¿Dónde estabas? – me retó Finn en cuanto bajó. – Tuve que inventarles algo a nuestros padres, me tenías preocupado. - ¿Debería creerle acaso?

- Me fui de compras, deberías de haberlo supuesto, les había avisado ya a ellos, así que más vale que les hayas dicho lo mismo o me meterás en problemas. – le repliqué sin mayor problema.

- La próxima vez avísame también a mí.

- No tengo por qué rendirte explicaciones.

- Escucha, soy tu hermano ahora, tenme consideración.

- Consideración he tenido y bastante contigo, así que no me vengas con eso.

- ¿Sigues enojado por lo de Santana? – dijo como si me hubiera quitado un dulce o algo así.

- ¿Sabes qué? Sí, sigo enojado por eso, además de que no puedo creer que estés actuando como un maldito semental tratando de hacerlo con cuanta mujer se te ponga enfrente sin pensar en sus sentimientos o en los de los que la rodean, incluso Puck es más condescendiente.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Tal vez ya no esté en McKinley, pero gracias a mis amigos me he enterado de tu completa falta de juicio.

- Lo que yo haga, no te debería importar. – casi podría jurar que sonrió, pero eso es totalmente ilógico.

- Me importa, porque estás hiriendo a mis amigos, q pensaba q también eran tuyos. – su gesto se volvió totalmente sombrío.

- Estás celoso. – ¿Qué? Definitivamente está mal

- Si, tal vez estoy celoso de que te salgas siempre con la tuya, de que puedas conseguir a cualquiera y de que las deseches como si fueran basura y yo tengo que luchar por qué el chico que me gusta solo me ve como un amigo. – me abrazó, como si no hubiera oído lo último.

- Todo va a estar bien. – eso dijo aquella noche en navidad, sin embargo mis sentidos sabían lo que sucedería después. – Mi promesa aún no está rota.

_I can't believe what you said to me_

_Last night when we were alone_

_You threw your hands up_

_Baby you gave up, you gave up_

- ¿Cómo me puedes decir eso? – no lo puedo entender.

- Sólo confía en mí

- No, ya no más.

_I can't believe how you looked at me_

_With your James Dean glossy eyes_

_In your tight jeans with your long hair_

_And your cigarette stained lies_

- Solo ten fe en lo que te digo. - ¿Cómo puede sostenerme la mirada de esa forma tan descarada?

- No puedo, ni siquiera sabes lo que me estás diciendo.

_Could we fix you if you broke?_

_And is your punch line just a joke?_

- No estoy bromeando, aún quiero estar contigo. – me estrechó mucho más fuerte. – Yo no rompí contigo.

- Eres un imbécil Finn.

_I'll never talk again_

_Oh boy you've left me speechless_

_You've left me speechless, so speechless_

- Por favor, déjame demostrarte que te sigo queriendo. – ese beso me dejó mudo, sin saber que decir, con la cabeza hecha un lío.

_I can't believe how you slurred at me_

_With your half wired broken jaw_

_You popped my heart seams_

_On my bubble dreams, bubble dreams_

Por mi cabeza no pregunten, estaba perdido entre recuerdos, entre tristes y alegres, entre promesas y decepciones, entre mariposas y arcadas de coraje. Todo gracias a él, como siempre

_I can't believe how you looked at me_

_With your Johnnie Walker eyes_

_He's gonna get you and after he's through_

_There's gonna be no love left to rye_

Necesitaba salir de ahí como fuese, esos brazos eran mi perdición y su boca más fuerte y embriagante que cualquier licor de dioses.

_Could've been so easy_

_Could've been a friendly phase_

_Yeah it could've been simple_

_Could have, it should have_

_But that's not the case_

- No Finn. – dije finalmente resistiéndome a su poder.

- Pero Kurt…

- No hay pero que valga.

- Bien, pero no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra

- Te estás poniendo ridículo. Tú fuiste quién rechazó que solo fuéramos amigos, te dí una oportunidad y aún así lo arruinaste de la peor manera.

- ¿Pero que no entiendes que todo lo he hecho por ti? Maldita sea

_Tell me who are you_

_to be calling me names?_

_You're making yourself the fool_

_Ain't that a shame_

- Vaya sacrificio. No me vengas con eso, que no tienes ni idea de lo que es sufrir para hacer feliz a alguien. – le dije voz baja, pues si la elevaba me quebraría al instante.

- Solo eres un cobarde, no quieres lastimar a nadie, pero a veces no se va a poder evitar, y te apuesto que tu amiguito Blaine lo sabe más que de sobra.

_You can call me a liar, cheater, loser_

_Takes one to know one_

_You can say I'm bitter, call me quitter_

_Takes one to know one_

_And I know you..._

- Dime como quieras, pero eso aquí y en china es ser egoísta. – lo miré desafiante con los ojos vidriosos llenos de lágrimas dispuestas a salir.

- No quieres aceptar la realidad. Nadie te va a tomar en cuenta si no impones tu voluntad aunque sea una vez.

_Now you're pointing fingers...and..._

_The point is lost on me_

- Demuestras bien tu punto, por eso estás solo. – no me iba a tentar el corazón. – Te lo dije muy bien, no soy un juguete.

_Do you hate to see me happy?_

_Does it fill you with jealousy?_

- No pretendo que lo seas.

- Mientes

- No lo hago. Pareciera que disfrutas hacerme sufrir, no ves que me matan los celos cuando veo que estás con ese imbécil.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme semejante idiotez? – Ahora el malo de la película soy yo.

- Solo digo lo que veo.

_What' cha trying to prove_

_By putting me down?_

- Basta. En serio no quiero seguir con esto.

- ¿Ves lo que digo?

_Sorry the joke's on you_

_Like tears of a clown..._

No estoy para bromas, así que deja toda es apalabraría, solo te estás hundiendo más.

_You can call me a liar, cheater, loser_

_Takes one to know one_

_You can say I'm bitter, call me quitter_

_Takes one to know one_

_Yeah it takes one to know one_

_And I know you..._

- A diferencia de tí, yo no pienso renunciar, no me importa que me trates así. Yo no soy de los que huye. – No podía seguir oyendo semejantes incoherencias, era ilógico.

_Could've been so easy..._

_That was not the case_

¿Por qué demonios tiene que complicarlo todo?

* * *

**Hola a todos! Aquí un nuevo capítulo, me tardé un poco en subirlo, pero no tuve tiempo de hacerlo antes. Gracias por sus reviews los leo todos, no es broma, tampoco es que sean tantos. Esto a petición de eRiiqck GaGaa, quien me dio la brillante idea de usar Speechless de miss Lady GaGa y yo por mi parte la hice un mash-up con Takes One To Know One de Amy Diamond / Belinda.****Hello Everybody here! Here I am once again, I know it take long time to upload this weird thing. This chapter is an inspiration with the song Speechless by Lady GaGa. Thanks to eRiiqck GaGaa for gave me that billiant idea. For myself I decide to mix in a melancolic mash-up with one of my favorites song. Take One To Know One in both versions (Amy Diamond or Belinda, who also make an spanish version called pudo ser tan fácil)**

* * *

**Jeff Bee, thanks so much, also i have to say that i'm not a good english speaker/writer, and yes i'm a boy too, so don't be afraid to hide you're opinion, i'm so gladd to like you.**


	18. Dust In The Wind

Esta semana, desastre total. Sentía que el mundo se había vuelto loco totalmente. Rachel realizó una fiesta privada bastante bizarra en su casa. Para mi mala suerte los únicos en salir en pie fuimos Finn y yo. Incluso Blaine salió arrastrándose. Puck no me dirigió la palabra, pero varias miradas que cambiaban según su grado de intoxicación etílica. De frialdad, luego ira, luego tristeza, luego deseo, luego más tristeza. No obstante que por esa maldita borrachera tuve que soportar ver a mi futuro novio besarse con Rachel toda la noche, al verlo tan imposibilitado de manejar me ofrecía a alojarlo en casa. Finn dormiría en el sofá. Pero al parecer este tuvo ciertos inconvenientes sobre el asunto. Todo el camino me vino diciendo los mismo. "¿Por qué, no lo dejas mejor en su casa? ¿Qué tal si se aprovecha de ti estando en ese estado? ¿Qué tal si vomita sobre tu edredón de pluma de ganso? ¿Qué tal si se enoja cuando despierte? ¿Qué tal si Burt lo ve?"

- Blaine es mi amigo, no puedo dejarlo que vaya a casa así. – le dije por enésima vez en el auto. – Blaine cantaba mientras tanto una canción de Phill Collins.

- Haz lo que quieras, pero yo no te voy a salvar de esta.

- Has estado de muy mal humor desde hace semanas, así que simplemente no te haré caso.

- ¿Cómo no quieres que esté de mal humor? – me preguntó como si yo supiera la posible respuesta. – Llevamos a un adolescente gay ebrio a nuestra casa. – Algo me dice que esa no es la respuesta, pero creo que fue lo que mejor se le ocurrió.

Como esperaba Blaine calló agotado en segundos. Pero al parecer él no es de los que duerme cómo piedra. Hablaba en sueños. Seguía tarareando esa estúpida canción. Pero algo me sacudió de improvisto, algo que verdaderamente me deprimió.

Besas bien Rachel. – balbuceó en sueños. Es que no esto ya es demasiado. Rachel era mi amiga, y por eso me dolía mucho más. Tuve pesadillas toda la noche. Rachel tenía prisionero a Blaine como en un hechizo de sirena. Mientras Finn Santana y otras tantas mujeres que no pude identificar se burlaban de mí.

Cómo era de esperarse terminé con unas tremendas ojeras a causa de lo mal que dormí. Blaine se fue de casa temprano, claro, salió huyendo después de que le dije que papá lo vio dormido mientras yo me aplicaba mi tratamiento de reparación en el rostro.

Por cierto papá me riñó por haberlo llevado a casa, y pero, dejarlo dormir en mi habitación. Como si fuera posible que Finn se sacrificara a dormir con él. Después de su pequeño desliz conmigo lo detesta más que nunca. No sé qué demonios es lo que le molesta. El punto es que si Finn metiera a Quinn, Rachel, o incluso a Lauren, papá las recibiría con gusto siendo que es mucho más probable que suceda algo con ellas que conmigo. Es increíble que le tenga más confianza a él que a su propio hijo, al menos tengo a Carol de mi lado. Y ella si tuvo la decencia de escucharme al menos mi versión de todo lo que pasó.

Mi infierno continuó de una manera muy peculiar, oyendo cosas que jamás creí oír, soportando situaciones bizarras y sintiendo celos de la extraña situación entre Blaine y Rachel. Así es, después de que prácticamente me rechazó, de que he tenido que ser su pañuelo de lágrimas por su decepción amorosa con se tal Jeremía, ahora tuve que verlo dudar de su sexualidad por Rachel. Es que esto se sale completamente de mi entendimiento. Sabía que me veía como un amigo más. Después creía que como una chica más con la que hacía un día de campo o algo así, y por eso no le era atractivo, pero resultaba que ahora lo que buscaba era a una mujer de verdad. Y maldita la gracia que tiene que realmente encuentre lo que buscaba en Rachel.

Mercedes tuvo mucha paciencia conmigo durante toda la semana, ya que no contaba con los demás, pues ellos eran precisamente el gran problema. Anduve de muy mal humor durante toda la semana, así que ya éramos dos en casa, pero Finn se controlaba, pues jamás me había visto así. Cabe mencionar que no me ha dirigido la palabra desde la fiesta de Rachel

Lo más extraño es que después de los efectos del alcohol todo se olvidó y quedó como una alegre anécdota, mientras yo solo me hacía la vida imposible. Blaine ni siquiera me pidió disculpas, es más casi no he hablado con él. Wes me dijo que no lo había visto últimamente que seguramente estaba practicando para las estatales. No supe si realmente creerle, todo esto debe de ser muy confuso para él, así que creo que va a necesitar un tiempo para meditar al respecto. Después de todo aparte de Rachel no ha besado a nadie, ¿y si cuando bese a un chico (me estremecí de solo pensarlo) siente todavía menos que lo que sintió con ella?

Me encontraba en el estacionamiento de McKinley esperando a Mercedes y Rachel pensando y dándole vueltas a todo este asunto. No es algo que me agradara o deseara hacer, pero mi mente me obligaba a hacerlo y no podía huir y pesar en otra cosa. Tan distraído estaba que me sobresalté cuando alguien tocó sobre el vidrio de la ventana del copiloto. Sam miraba a través del vidrio con una gran sonrisa, no podía ser de otra forma ¿verdad?

- Me espantaste. - le dije mientras abría la puerta y Sam entraba y se sentaba.

- Lo siento, no fue mi intención. – se rió.

- ¿Cómo has estado? – le pregunté, al menos ahora se veía mejor que la última vez que lo vi.

- Recuperándome todavía de los efectos de la bebida.

- Pero eso fue hace más de una semana. No es para que los efectos duraran tanto.

- Es que nosotros seguimos tomando durante la semana. – dijo avergonzado. – Pero después de la reunión escolar sobre la prevención del uso del alcohol, donde nuestra extraña presentación en la cual Santana y Brittany dejaron el escenario y a Rachel bañados en vomito morado juramos jamás volver a tomar.

- No puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo. – me estaba desternillando de risa.

- Sí, pero no fue muy agradable a la vista.

- Supongo que no. – me intenté calmar antes de continuar. - ¿Qué tal las cosas con Santana?

- Supongo que bien, la verdad no lo estoy tomando muy en serio. Solo para distraerme un rato. – dijo desenfadadamente.

- ¿Y Quinn? – le pregunte con el mayor tacto posible.

- Supongo que ya no hay mucho que hacer con eso. – se notaba triste al decirlo.- Las cosas ya no estaban marchando bien. Ella se siente culpable, creo, pero eso no quiere decir que quiera seguir conmigo. Y la verdad yo no sé si quiera estar con ella para ser sinceros. – Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento. – Gracias. – dijo poniendo fin a esa quietud tan extraña.

- ¿Por qué? – realmente no entendía.

- Por escucharme, no hay mucha gente que lo haga, lo considerarían tonto.

- Vamos, ¿no crees que exageras?

- No, es en serio. Entre chicos no somos así. Quiero decir, entre chicos normales, es decir, entre…

- Ya entendí. – le corté. El pobre estaba más rojo que un tomate con peluca rubia.

- Lo siento. – me reí ante su expresión. – No deberías reírte. Deberías correrme.

- De acuerdo. – dramatice lo más sarcástico que pude. – ¡Sal de aquí y no vuelas a dirigirme la palabra en tu vida – Puso los ojos en blanco mientras se reía. - ¿Algo así?

- Supongo que es un comienzo. – dijo. – El punto es ese, que no mucha gente te escucha y a veces solo es eso lo que necesitas.

- En ese caso. – saqué de mi mochila una hoja y del saco de mi uniforme una pluma y anoté mi número privado y el de mi móvil. – Ten, cuando lo necesites el psicólogo te atenderá.

- Eres un gran amigo. – dijo. Me abrazó sinceramente. Algo en mí se estremeció por completo. ¿Por qué tengo que estar sufriendo por tonterías, no todo son los chicos y el romance? No debería de estarme torturando así, las personas que valen de verdad son las que te aprecian y con las que te sientes bien.

De toda esta revelación mis lágrimas brotaron al instante y un sollozo que estaba intentando contener salió sonoro y desgarrador.

- ¿Estás bien? – los ojos preocupados del chico solo me hacían sentir culpable.

- Sí, solo que me has demostrado lo estúpido que he sido.

- No entiendo.

- Tal vez algún día te lo cuente. – le dije con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

- Sí, y creo que será mejor que me valla, las chicas vienen y si tardo mucho Santana se enojará.

Fue una tarde tranquila, como hace mucho que no la pasaba. Los padres de Rachel son geniales, nos tratan de maravilla siempre. Estaba de tan buen humor que no noté los reclamos de Finn por llegar tarde.

Blaine me llamó al día siguiente, al parecer no sabía cómo disculparse, realmente no estaba prestando atención. Solo estaba… feliz, relajado. En paz. Fue una conversación realmente breve y quedamos en vernos ese sábado en la cafetería de siempre.

Ya las cosas no importaban, dejaría que pasara lo que pasara e intentaría solo concentrarme en las cosas que verdaderamente importan.

_I close my eyes, _

_Only for a moment _

_And the moment's gone. _

_All my dreams _

_Pass before my eyes _

_In curiosity. _

Tal vez eso era lo que necesitaba, alguien que me dijera lo tonto que era pasarse la vida ocupado en tus problemas sin darte siquiera un tiempo para respirar. Es momento de que piense en mis sueños, mis metas, que piense en mi.

_Dust in the wind.  
All they are is dust in the wind. _

Es curioso que siempre magnifiquemos los que nos sucede, cuando no somos si no una mota de polvo en este inmenso universo.

_Same old song.  
Just a drop of water _

_In an endless sea.  
All we do _

_Crumbles to the ground, _

_Though we refuse to see. _

Siempre concentrados en la misma rutina, la misma vieja cantaleta, no nos damos un tiempo par a ver lo maravillosos que podemos llegar a ser.

_Dust in the wind.  
All we are is dust in the wind. _

Es tan triste que los problemas nos cierren el mundo, cuando solo somos polvo en este gran universo

_Don't hang on, _

_Nothing lasts forever _

_But the earth and sky.  
It slips away _

_And all your money _

_Won't another minute buy._

Siempre aferrándonos a causas perdidas, a sueños rotos, a esperanzas caídas e ignorando las nuevas oportunidades. Como si éstas estuvieran ahí por siempre, pero bien sabemos que nada, nada es para siempre. Ni todo el dinero ni toda la popularidad o cualquier otra cosa podrá recuperar todo el tiempo desperdiciado.

_Dust in the wind.  
All we are is dust in the wind._

Nadie es más importante que tú, así como tampoco eres superior a nadie, solo somos una mota de polvo en este bello universo.

_Dust in the wind.  
Everything is dust in the wind._

Cuando sientas que el mundo es más fuerte que tú, solo piensa en que todo pasa como en una ráfaga de viento. Hoy dormiré tranquilo, hoy no me preocupo, pues solo por esta noche soy solo polvo en el viento

No obstante esa noche volvía soñar algo extraño. Las siluetas inmóviles de unas estatuas me perseguían, Finn y Blaine. Corría para alejarme de ellos, y una voz me decía todo va estar bien. Choqué con Sam en mi sueño, me abrazaba y me decía una y otra vez que todo iba a salir bien. De pronto no era todo un sueño. Sabía que había despertado, pero la voz continuaba, pero no era la voz de Sam, sino la de Finn.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Salté de su regazo sorprendido.

- Tenías una pesadilla, gemías y te movías como loco. – dijo como si fuera algo lógico. – Así que quería tranquilizarte.

- Sólo dame un minuto. – Necesitaba mojarme la cara para tranquilizarme de lo que había soñado y de lo que en realidad pasó.

- ¿Ya estás mejor? – me había acomodado la cama de cómo la dejé hacía unos minutos.

- Sí eso creo. – Me arropó con cuidado. Era bastante extraño su comportamiento, no sé que se trae entre manos y creo q no quiero saberlo. Tarareo una canción muy suave en mi oído hasta que creyó que me había quedado dormido.

- Duerme bien Kurt, recuerda que aún te quiero. – Traté de disimular el escalofrío en mi espalda, esa ya no era una obsesión sana. Tendré que hablar con él después. No puede seguir esto así. Desde luego que no era sano para ninguno de los dos.

Quiero a Finn, no lo voy a negar, pero lo que ahora no sé es sigo lo sigo amando o solo me agrada, y tal vez sea mejor que solo seamos amigos, pero no me deja las cosas muy sencillas. Claro que jamás lo ha hecho, con el no hay medias tintas, y solo se puede razonar a la fuerza con él.

También está Blaine, pero claro, el del problema aquí soy yo. Me gusta, me gusta mucho, yo sé que para él solo soy amigo más. El punto es que no sé si yo también lo veo así, quiero decir, si me pongo a pensar al respecto, me afecto más las múltiples veces que Finn a metido la pata conmigo que las veces que Blaine lo ha hecho. Y tal vez toda esta situación que se dio en mi cabeza de creer que estaba siendo amable conmigo no nada más porque era su amigo solo fue una forma estúpida de querer huir de Finn y de lo que hizo.

No niego que eso me haya ayudado mucho, pero creo que todo fue por desesperación. Ambos son como son y punto.

Recibo un mensaje en mi celular:

"Gracias por lo de hace rato. Sam".

Al menos tengo amigos. Sin pensarlo lo agrego a mis contactos con cierto sentimiento liberador.

Ahora solo deseo dormir y perderme en el espacio.

* * *

**Hola a todos! Hello everybody!**

**Después de dos semanas aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Mi mentesita perversa ha estado trabajando maquiavelicamente y les presento un nuevo giro en la historia. ¿Qué hara Sam por Kurt, como reaccionaran los demás interesados en mi niño lindo?**

**Por lo visto, no era el único que sentía que esto del drama entre Finn/Kurt sufriendo por nada estaba hartandome. Así que un día me dije AM es hora de darle un giro y que si van a pasar cosas debe de haber alguien más.**

**Gracias a uds. ya tengo 60 reviews ¡Vivan uds! pues son uds los que leen esta locura y me envían sus palabras de aliento, sus sugerencias, sus críticas constructivas, todas bien recividad y tomadas en cuenta. Lametablemente no los voy a poder complacer al menos hoy con un capítulo más largo porque mis neuroas no dieron para más.**

**De nueva cuenta Gracias a Todos**


	19. We Shout

- ¿Alguna vez han sentido que cuando se han rendido de intentar que suceda algo es cuando pasa? – le pregunté al chico rubio que tenía a mi lado.

- No entiendo. – me dijo con una mirada curiosa.

- Sí, que cuando te has cansado de intentar por todos los medios que algo suceda, cuando ya has agotado tus fuerzas y tus recursos y estás dispuesto a dejarlo pasar, el destino se apiada de ti.

- Sigues sin hablar claro. – me dijo aún más ansioso.

- Hace una semana pasó algo que no creí que sucedería jamás. Blaine me besó, más que eso, se me declaró de la manera más romántica posible.

- Vaya, al fin.

- Lo sé. Es tan maravillosos que no lo puedo creer todavía.

- Ni yo Kurt. – por alguna razón Sam no se mostraba tan entusiasta con la noticia como yo lo hubiese esperado.

- ¿Pasa algo Sam?

- No, nada en especial. – dijo evitando el tema.

- Sé que te pasa algo. – hasta un ciego lo podría ver.

- Es que te tengo envidia. - ¿Envidia, a mí?

- Si y bastante. – Pereciera que hacía eco de mis pensamientos.

- ¿Pero por qué?

- Porque todo te está saliendo bien, tienes a Blaine, una escuela donde eres aceptado por lo que eres, una familia.

- Sonaría bien si fuera la verdad. – le dije para tratar de consolarlo. Me miró con esos ojos azules de niño confundido. – Si bien es cierto que ahora estoy con Blaine, que sería lo único rescatable aparte de ciertos miembros de mi familia.

- …

- Mi vida no es perfecta, jamás lo ha sido. Nunca he dejado de ser el diferente del grupo. Eso me costó seguir en McKinley, pero aún en Dalton no soy más que la señorita del grupo. La política de no abuso o discriminación los mantiene lejos de mí. Pero sé que me odian. Me odian por apartar a Blaine de ellos – Tomé aire antes de seguir. – No tienes ni idea de cómo se pusieron cuando Blaine me eligió de entre todos para cantar en las regionales. Perfectamente sé que ellos creen que el culpable de que perdiéramos el primer premio es por mi culpa.

- ¡Pero eso es imposible!

- Manejo dos teorías, la primera es que por ser gay y engatusar a Blaine de cantar una canción así fuimos descalificados. La segunda es que creen que lo hice para otorgarles el premio derechito a Nuevas Direcciones.

- ¿No crees que exageras?

- No lo sé.

- A veces eres demasiado rudo contigo mismo. – me dijo divertido.

- Te recuerdo que tú fuiste el que comenzó a ponerse pesado. –puse los ojos en blanco.

- Lo siento. – se rió. – No volverá a pasar.

- ¿Qué tal las cosas con Santana? – pregunté lo más delicadamente posible.

- Solo trae más problemas de los que puede solucionar. – Me miró con cara de hastío. – Pero supongo que era algo de suponerse.

- Que quede claro que yo no dije nada, salió de tu propia boca. – Se tapó la boca con la mano.

- ¿Sucede algo? – pregunté inocentemente. Creo que he metido la pata.

- Mi boca… ¿es enorme? - Me explicó lo de la "romántica" canción que le había compuesto. Me reí por supuesto.

- No puedo creer que lo haya hecho. – En serio no podía creerlo. – Y lo que más me sorprende es que te afecte tanto.

- Pero…

- Escúchame primero. – tome aire y empecé. - ¿Quién es de los chicos más populares del colegio?

- ¿Yo? – contestó tímidamente.

- ¿Quién estuvo en la portada y en el mes de abril del calendario de los más ardientes del colegio? – Ahora que lo pienso, ¿quién es el enfermo mental que realiza eso?

- ¿Yo? – contestó ruborizándose un poco.

- ¿Quién es una de las voces líderes del club Glee y de los guitarristas más diestros?

- …

- ¿Y bien?

- ¿Cuál es el punto?

- Debes dejar de menospreciarte Sam, no trae nada bueno.

- Tal vez tengas razón.

- Por supuesto que la tengo.

- Kurt…

- Sí. – de repente al voltear hacia él solo veo como se lanza hacía a mí y me abraza.

- Gracias.

- Sabes que no tienes de qué agradecerme.

- Aún así. – sus ojos estaban de un azul intenso. – Me alegro por ti y por Blaine.

- Gracias ahora para ti.

- Solo una cosa, si algo te hace, no dudes en decírmelo. De eso me encargaré yo personalmente.

- No creo que sea necesario por el momento.

- Nunca está demás.

- Empiezo a aburrirme. – dije después de un momento de silencio.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer?

- No lo sé, hoy no tengo nada que hacer, Blaine estará fuera todo el fin de semana con su familia.

- ¿Te gustaría salir al cine?

- ¿No tienes planes?

- No realmente, a menos que cuentes ordenar calcetines.

- ¿Tú ordenas tus calcetines?

- No, pero era lo único que se me ocurrió para pasar la tarde. – No pude evitar reírme de su comentario.

- ¿Qué hay para ver en el cine? – Seguramente veríamos alguna de ciencia ficción, las preferidas de Sam, aunque me tenga que dormir toda la película.

- Pensaba en una comedia, creo que hay una de J-Lo en cartelera.

- No pensé que te gustaran ese tipo de películas, creí que eras más del tipo naves espaciales y efectos especiales al mayoreo.

- No me apetecen el día de hoy.

Tengo que admitirlo, algo extraño está pasando con Sam y conmigo. No me había sentido tan incómodo en una sala de cine. Por un momento sentí algo muy parecido a la claustrofobia. Las paredes se reducían abalanzándose sobre nosotros dos. En el lugar solo había unas cuantas parejas, era la primera vez que entraba a ver una película romántica con otro chico, era perturbador. Nos miraban de forma extraña, yo estaba acostumbrado de sobra a eso, pero Sam dudo que lo estuviese. Ahora entiendo lo que me había dicho Finn por lo de aquel dueto.

- Kurt, ¿estás bien? – me preguntó después de algunos minutos que estuvo hablando y yo me mantuve abstraído en mi mar de pensamientos.

- Sí, si… - dije lo más normal posible. – Es solo que me dio un pequeño mareo.

- ¿Quieres que nos vayamos? – preguntó cortésmente, un sentimiento de culpa me invadió por completo.

- No, ya se me pasará. – Realmente me costó prestar atención, hasta cierto punto de la película, el momento dramático, donde la chica debe decidir entre los dos chicos. Pero solo puse atención porque alguien involuntariamente me tomó del brazo apretándome, soltándome cuando notó que me estremecí y cuando volví los ojos para mirar a Sam, el tenía los ojos vidriosos.

En muchas formas lo entendía más que de sobra. A los dos nos habían lastimado los "Inns", me sentía tan mal por el chico. Y pensar que nos dejamos engañar tantos por este par

Al salir del cine caminamos en silencio por un largo rato.

- ¿Te sientes mejor? – Dijo con voz ronca.

- Si gracias, me siento mucho mejor. – le sonreí, aunque no era un gesto de alegría, sino de compresión y compasión.

- Ven, vamos a cenar.

- Pero no tengo hambre.

- Te mareaste, necesitas comer algo, llevamos horas sin comer, no quisiste ni siquiera algo de la dulcería.

- Pero llegaremos tarde. – Me ponía algo nervioso su insistencia. Es extraño tener amigos así, más bien era extraño tener amigos hombres.

- Llama a tus padres para avisarles que llegaras tarde, que no te esperen a cenar. – No le iba agradar nada a papá, por más que ya no existan las cenas familiares los viernes sigue conservando el reflejo condicionado, y creo que menos le agradará que vaya a cenar con un chico.

Sorpresivamente papá se mostro bastante accesible a que fuera a llegar tarde, de hecho no le importó mucho, pues debido al mal clima que se soltó de repente, él y Carol se tendrían que quedar con una amiga de ella hasta que la tormenta pasara. Solo me advirtió que tuviera cuidado al conducir de regreso a casa.

Había sido una semana calurosa, así que por supuesto que no llevábamos ni una sombrilla a mano. Comimos lo más rápido posible ante la inminente amenaza que avisaban las enormes centellas y relámpagos del cielo. No obstante un tremendo aguacero calló sobre nosotros camino al estacionamiento. Cuando entramos al sótano del edificio del cine yo estaba empapado y tiritando de frío.

- ¿Por qué dejamos el auto tan lejos? – Sam se rió de mi expresión hasta el cansancio. Con mano temblorosa intenté abrir la puerta.

- No… Deja ahí. – me quitó las llaves y me llevo al asiento del copiloto – No puedes manejar en ese estado. Es más… - Ante mis propios ojos se despojó de su chamarra ligera y después de su playera. Y conforme ese extraño _strip tease_ dejo a la vista el hermoso pecho desnudo de Sam, que parecía escultura misma de una obra de Miguel Ángel, más detallada y suave que el propio David (¿Pero que estoy diciendo? Es Sam, no debería pensar así.) Mis pómulos adquirieron una tonalidad febril.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?, pescarás una pulmonía. – tuve que desviar la mirada, era mucho más de lo que podía soportar.

- Póntela, todavía está seca. – Cerró mi portezuela. De entre tanto terminaba su camino hacia el asiento del piloto me deshice de mi camisa empapada y me puse la de Sam encima.

- Gra-gracias. –dije casi en susurro.

Me concentré el resto del camino en la ventanilla a mi derecha, evitando cualquier contacto visual con el chico de al lado. De tanto en tanto miraba el retrovisor para monitorear los movimientos de Sam, que mantenía la vista fija en el camino que difícilmente se podía distinguir por las incesantes gotas que golpeaban con furia el parabrisas.

Al llegar al garage se puso su chamarra que parecía un trapo húmedo recién salido de la lavadora.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas? – le dije serio cuando se disponía a salir a la tormenta que había disminuido solo un poco.

- ¿A casa? – me dijo como si fuera lo más lógico salir en un clima como ese.

- De ninguna manera. – Lo arrastré hacía la sala. – Te quedaras aquí hasta que la tormenta halla pasado.

- ¿Pero y si no termina en toda la noche?

- Entonces hasta que el sol salga.

- No creo que a Finn le agrade que esté aquí.

- Adivina, esta también es mi casa, y no te dejaré salir para que pesques una pulmonía antes de que puedas llegar a tu casa. Anda, se buen chico y llama a tu casa para avisar que te quedaras mientras te traigo una toalla y algo de ropa seca.

Finn estaba recostado en su cama mientras jugaba con el control remoto de sus videojuegos. Toque a la puerta antes de entrar a mí habitación

- Kurt, ¿Qué te pasó? – me miro preocupado, gesto que ignoré.

- Nada, la tormenta nos tomó por sorpresa. – Rebusqué en el armario de las cosas de Finn y saque unas cuantas prendas. – Las tomaré prestadas para Sam, ah, y por cierto. Se va a quedar a dormir. – Sus ojos se entrecerraron furiosos.

- A Burt no le va a gustar. – dijo con saña. Esperaba seguramente que el escudarse en papá me haría desistir.

- Dudo que lo note, no creo que vengan esta noche, ¿no has visto la tormenta que hay afuera? Se quedaron atrapados en casa de Shanice.

No dijo nada, simplemente salió de allí. Me cambié de ropa y subí para ver que Finn no se pusiera odioso con Sam mientras no estaba. Para mi gran sorpresa y desconcierto Finn se portaba muy amable con él. Una puñalada trapera totalmente, pues desde luego que sabe que Sam no lo ve con buenos ojos después de que le quitara a Quinn.

- ¿Quieres té tú también? – me dijo con la voz más falsa que le había oído.

- Gracias, yo lo sirvo. – Me metí en la cocina y al poco me alcanzó mi hermanastro.

- ¡Juegas sucio Kurt! – Me siseo furioso.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – le dije confundido.

- ¡A que estás celoso, por eso trajiste a Sam!

- ¿Celoso de qué?

- De que esté con Quinn otra vez.

- Tu relación con ella no me importa, deberías saberlo.

- ¿Y por eso traes a Sam a casa? ¿Para demostrarme que no te importa y darme celos? – puse los ojos en blanco.

- ¡Ay por Dios! Dime que no hablas en serio.

- Por supuesto que sí. Y bien sabes que si me dan celos, la verdad no sé si andar con Quinn me hace olvidarte y tu no me lo haces mas fácil. - ¿Cuándo acabará este ridículo drama?

- Sabes qué, si no lo hace, busca a alguien más. – Estaba muy furioso con él. – Además no es con Sam con quien salgo, es con Blaine, llevamos una semana. – Me miró como si en verdad hubiera entrado en estado de Shock. Casi pude ver que sus ojos se empezaban a volver acuosos.

Salí rápidamente de ahí con la bandeja de galletas y el té.

- En serio no es necesario. – dijo Sam apenado.

- No es molestia alguna, insistimos. Por cierto, déjame preparo mi cama en el sillón. - dijo Finn a mis espaldas,sigiendome los talones.

- ¿Qué? – dijimos los dos al unísono. Algo planeaba y no me agradaba.

- Si, la calefacción de nuestra habitación es la mejor de toda la casa y como ambos se empaparon necesitaran de algo de calor. – Le dirigí una mirada asesina a mi hermanastro.

- Es demasiado. – dijo Sam todavía más apenado. Por supuesto que estaba de acuerdo.

- No, está bien. – Dije, si se iba a poner Finn en esa actitud debía combatir fuego con fuego. – Ven, te mostraré.

Bajamos las escaleras, estaba furioso con Finn, pero esa no era razón para tratar mal a un amigo. Así que solo quedaba ser amable con él y tragarme mi coraje.

- Este, como podrás darte cuenta es el baño. - Quisimos entrar al mismo tiempo, nos reímos, pero su semblante de ser risueño se paso a concentrar en mi rostro. Estábamos solo a unos cuantos centímetros de separación. Salí para dejarlo pasar. Algo estaba pasando entre nosotros. Algo que debo evitar a toda costa por mi bien, el de Sam y el de Blaine. Ante todo este enredo mis ojos comenzaron a llorar. ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? Era demasiada la presión sobre mí.

- Ten Kurt. – Me dio la camiseta de Finn. – No puedo ponérmela, sudo demasiado... - ¿Kurt, qué te pasa?

- Solo que me he golpeado. – vamos, eso fue lo mejor que se me pudo ocurrir.

- ¿Puedo ver? – le extendí mi mano mientras se arrodillaba frente a mí. – No se ve nada.

- Estoy bien gracias.

Me miró a los ojos. De cerca, estábamos muy de cerca. Mi cerebro se cerró a moverse inesperadamente Él disminuía voluntariamente entre nosotros, era todo muy caótico. Mi mente solo atinó a decirme lo más sarcásticamente posible "Bien hecho, solo te faltan Artie y Mike para que todos los chicos del club Glee se enamoren de ti"

De pronto todo pensamiento desapareció. Sus labios rozaron con suavidad los míos, pero poco a poco la fuerza de su beso fue en aumento, aunque sin dejar de ser gentil. Quise empujarlo pero al posar mi mano sobre su pecho perdió toda su voluntad y fuerza. Sam apretó mi mano a su pecho con un brazo, mientras tomaba con su otra mano mi rostro.

Afortunadamente paró el contacto él, porque yo había perdido el control totalmente. Se alejó totalmente de mí. Casi tan rápido como nos separamos un sentimiento de culpa tan horrible se apoderó de mí. Rompí en llanto al instante.

- Lo siento. – dije sollozando. – Lo siento tanto, esto no debió pasar.

Sam no dijo nada, solo me abrazó con fuerza. Volteé hacia su rostro, el también lloraba, solo que en silencio, auque dudo que la causa haya sido la misma.

- La culpa ha sido mía. – me susurró al oído.

Caímos dormidos de cansancio. Me sentía tan culpable dormido en la misma cama con Sam, pero se sentía tan bien. Su cuerpo era tan cálido y suave. Sus fuertes brazos me hacían sentir la peor persona del mundo. Pero me negaba a separarme de él, y creo que él tampoco quería hacerlo.

Cuando desperté lo primero que vi fue los ojos azules de Sam mirándome fijamente.

- Buenos días. – me saludó tímido.

- Bu-buenos días.

- Creo que tenemos que hablar.

- Supongo.

- Creo que es inútil negar que eso pasó, ¿verdad? – comenzó. Solo asentí paraqué continuara. Era mi imaginación tal vez, pero juraría que toda esta conversación era un raro Déja Vu – No pude dormir en toda la noche pensando en eso. Sé que siento algo por ti. Pero todavía no sé que es.

- Ni yo…

- El punto es que ahora no podemos…

- No, definitivamente no. – no sé cómo diablos solo me ocurre esto a mí. Un pretendiente más y ya tengo el reparto para una telenovela mexicana.

- Yo… - se rascó la cabeza de forma tímida. – No quiero dejar de verte. Prometo que no volverá a pasar algo así.

- No, no hace falta, fue un momento de debilidad de ambos, estás todavía muy afectado por lo de Quinn y, no sé, se dio el momento. – su mirada reflejaba cientos de emociones, comprensión, incertidumbre, miedo. – No... no te preocupes, no diré nada.

- No te pedí que lo hicieras.

- Tu mirada fue muy clara.

- Lo que no entiendo es cómo te muestras tan natural. – Mi mente contestó su pregunta en silencio "práctica, mucha práctica"

- Lo mismo podría decir yo. ¿No deberías revolcarte en el piso de asco y repugnancia de simplemente hablarme? Con mayor razón de lo que…

- Me sorprende que me creas así.

- No, es solo el estereotipo más común y usual, eres de lo que no se ve.

Hubo un silencio muy extraño entre ambos, era incómodo, pero me agradaba, era como si no hubiera barreras entre nosotros, como si estuviéramos en un limbo aparte de este mundo. Un lugar donde no hay espacio para el miedo o el odio. Donde existe una verdadera camaradería.

- Supongo que es hora de irme. – Me distrajo del cosmos de emociones que traía dentro.

- Sí, si… deben de estar preocupados por ti.

Al salir a la calle todavía estaba oscuro, debía ser muy temprano. Eso explicaba porque Finn seguía durmiendo como piedra sobre el sofá.

- De nuevo gracias por todo.

- No tienes por qué agradecerme. – le di un golpecito amistoso en el hombro. – ¿Estás seguro de que no te quieres quedar al desayuno?

- Ya he abusado bastante de tu hospitalidad. – Miró al cielo azul oscuro con tenues borrones grises que indicaban que sería un día nublado. – Me voy. Hasta luego. – Me dio un beso en la mejilla y se marchó.

Al entrar en casa todo era confusión en mi mentey el silencio solo incrementaba esa sensación extraña en mi.

_I will forget my dreams_

_Nothing is what it seems_

_I will affect you_

_I will protect you_

_From all the crazy schemes_

Cuando crees que el mundo no puede estar más loco pasa algo que te prueba lo contrario. El gran problema es que tal vez ya estoy acostumbrado a ser el extraño, pero los demás son un punto aparte

_You traded in your wings_

_For everything freedom brings_

_You never left me_

_You never let me_

_See what this feelings means_

Blaine, pobre Blaine, me siento tan mal por él. ¿De verdad me gusta? ¡Qué estoy diciendo! Por supuesto que sí. No puede ser de otra manera.

_Everything that you feel_

_Is everything that I feel?_

_So when we dream_

_We shout_

¿Por qué los sentimientos siempre tienen que ser tan confusos? Las cosas no pueden estar más revueltas ahora. Quisiera saber si todo esto es un sueño.

_You say it's so complex_

_Passion can pass for less_

_We never bothered_

_Telling each other_

_What we were bound to guess_

Nunca había tenido a un amigo en quien confiar. Tal vez sea eso. No debe ser de otra manera, Sam es tu amigo.

_Will anybody care?_

_We could go anywhere_

_Going through danger_

_Talking to strangers_

_Will there be someone there?_

No puedo exponerme a algo así de peligroso, y mucho menos a alguien más, a alguien que aprecio. Sería totalmente egoísta y lastimaría a otros tantos.

_Everything that you feel_

_Is everything that i feel?_

_So when we dream_

_We shout_

Díganme que hacer en esta situación. Siempre habituado a callar, a dejar lo que siento en el más profundo abismo de mi ser, creyéndome resignado a pensar que jamás me tocaría ser elegido, dispuesto día con día a cerrar esa puerta, pero siempre cobarde de hacerlo, una vez más guardaba la llave. Pero ahora, no sé cómo afrontar a tanta gente que me pide a gritos ese paquete tan olvidado.

* * *

**Hola a todos!**

**Sé que he estado desaparecido bastante tiempo, y me temo que siga así por un tiempo, pero si antes la escuela me traía mal, ahora está mucho peor, con las graduaciones y los examenes para ingresar a las universidades, mas los trabajos y exposiciones no dan tiempo para relajarse. X(**

**Bien este capítulo tiene un motivo especial de ser, y es posible que no existiera sin la ayuda e influencia de mi mejor amigo.**

**¡HEY BEE, THIS IS FOR YOU! ¡Happy B-Day!**

**De nueva cuenta gracias por sus reviews, no duden en comentar y decirme si les agrada o no.**

**Espero tener oportunidad de subir algo próximamente.**


	20. De Regreso a McKinley

Realmente no sé por qué demonios me citaron aquí con mi padre. Había olvidado la seria y anticuada oficina del director Figgins, y pensar que hacía tan solo unos meses había tenido que estar ahí para recoger mis papeles e irme a Dalton. Un horrendo _deja vu_ vino a mí cuando por la puerta entro el matón de mis pesadillas, el monstruo que hizo que saliera corriendo de McKinley.

Dave Karofsky entraba acompañado de su padre. Un escalofrío espeluznante me recorrió las vertebras de principio a fin.

Parecía que se repetía la escena. Mi padre y yo encarando a ese…

Pocas cosas habían cambiado, para empezar yo ya no estaba en esa escuela, después, y aunque sea muy cruel decirlo, habría preferido que en esa silla siguiera estando la entrenadora Sylvester. Ella era lo suficientemente ruda como para mantener sosegado a los presentes.

Mi padre y yo nos tensamos, el se puso a la ofensiva, yo me mantuve lo suficientemente calmado para encarar la situación. Karofsky también estaba tenso, mucho más de lo que hubiera esperado, jamás lo había visto tan incómodo.

Estaba tan concentrado en Karofsky, cualquier movimiento o actitud. Por mi mente pasaba una demanda por difamación en mi contra, por la de mi padre seguramente algo peor pues él se mostraba mucho más hostil de lo que lo hubiera visto jamás.

Casi no doy crédito cuando Figgins empezó a hablar.

Señores Hummel. – Se veía complacido. – Los he citado aquí porque el señor Dave Karofsky desea pedirles una disculpa en persona. – ¿Debía reírme, salir de ahí indignado por el grado de cinismo?

Busqué por más de media hora un indicio de que esto era una broma, después de todo Figgins era un fanático religioso y para él sería muy bueno poner en contexto a todos los alumnos la frase "Gay are not OK". Sé que fue una estupidez pensar así, pero díganme cuando suceden cosas así, no muy a menudo. Incluso tuve que arriesgarme a hablar en privado con Karofsky, fue como de esas raras sesiones de careo en los juzgados, pero peor, yo estaba totalmente desprotegido.

Llegando a casa estuve muy pensativo, Finn se moría por oír de mis propios labios que regresaría a McKinley, sabía que papá le había contado todo, a veces es bueno tener un hermano que funcione como guarda espaldas, pero no si te sigue observando de forma extraña. Ese va a ser un enorme problema cuando llegué al colegio, y Sam, y Puck, y Karofsky, pero lo que más me dolía en esos momentos era Blaine.

A veces me encantaría que la vida fuera más simple y predecible, como cuando eras niño.

Era un paso muy grande el que iba a dar, no sé como lo vaya a tomar Blaine, y por Dios que no quiero ni imaginarme lo que va a suceder, tampoco sé si la actitud de Karofsky haya sido genuina o solo un muy bizarro sueño. Solo espero que esto no termine mal, en fin, ya estoy acostumbrado al drama en mi vida.

He recibido bastante estos últimos años, más de lo que hubiera soñado, bueno o malo, drama y comedia, sufrimiento y risa, amor y decepción. Mentiría si dijera que no quiero volver. Extraño mucho a todos los chicos.

¡Dios! A mis dieciocho años ya tengo mucho matetrial para montar una obra completa de Broadway.

¿Cómo la llamaría? Algo sepa que es para mí. "Something For Kurt" (Algo para Kurt).

* * *

**Hola a todos!**

**Primero que nada pido una enorme disculpa por habe desaparecido tanto tiempo de este espacio, la escuela (Ya sé que ya he utilizado esta excusa, que no es excusa, sino una maldita realidad)**

**Segundo, agradecerles por todos sus reviews desde que empecé esta historia hace ya más de seis meses. Por lo mismo y dado que no hay plazo que no se cumpla he decidido darle fin a este fic, y porque por culpa de Ryan Murphy ya es muy complejo seguir con la historia, había revisado las muchas veces que quize hacer uso de mi imaginación y jugar un poco con la trama, pero al cabo de unos días Ryan publicaba algo que le daba la vuelta total a mi escrito. Misma razón por la cual muchas relacionesa empezadas quedaron truncadas. No se asusten, seguiré publicando, no pronto, pero si lo haré haciendo realidad muchas de mis parejas favoritas en mis escritos, siempre alzando con orgullo mi bandera de Gleek.**

**Para terminar con broche de oro les anexo una lista de todas las canciones que utilicé para este poyecto.**

**H.A.T.E.U - Mariah Carey**

**We Belong Together - Mariah Carey**

**Incomplete - Backstreet Boys**

**My Inmortal - Evanescence /Gregorian**

**Dance In The Dark - Lady GaGa**

**Losing My Religion - R.E.M.**

**Because Of You - Kelly Clarkson**

**Bed Of Roses - Bon Jovi**

**Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore - R.E.O. Speedwagon**

**All The Man That I Need - Whitney Houston**

**These Ain't A Love Song - Bon Jovi**

**Speechless / Takes One To know One - Lady GaGa / Amy Diamond / Belinda**

**Dust In The Wind - Kansas / Sarah Brightman**

**We Shout - t.A.T.u**

**Mencioné en la historia "Stay" de Chaka Khan **

**Además utilice como fuente de inspiración Betcha Gon' Know (The prologue) y Can't Let Go, de Mariah Carey, el album de Dangerous And Moving de t.A.T.u., Broken hearted Girl de Beyoncé, Feel de Robbie Williams y otras tantas para inspirarme a escribir (canciones de fondo).**


End file.
